Hermione Reparo
by KitStella
Summary: (Warning: Title used to be "Title in progress")!Hermione looks back on her final year at Hogwarts. Things don't turn out how she imagined. She keeps running into a certain Slytherin...read to find out more :)
1. Chapter 1: A year later

**Hi all,**

 **So here goes nothing, my first FanFic. There will be mistakes and a whole lot of stuff I will probably have to re-edit, but I'm giving it a shot. I have most of this story already written...chapters vary in length but have no fear, the good ones are nice and long!**

 **Thanks in advance for taking the time to read, and why not, post a comment or a PM and let me know what you think and what I need to work on.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A year later**

Sitting on the stairs in front of the Three Broomsticks at the end of her seventh and last year at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but feel disconnected from the reality that surrounded her.

Loud music came blaring from the door that opened behind her. Ron had apparently discovered a great passion for DJing and was putting the party through his new "Techno" phase.

"Let's hear it for the end of our years of homework, students of '99!" he shouted using his wand to amplify his voice and be heard over the awful noise that he seemed to describe as music.

Hermione smiled to herself. She felt happy Ron seemed to be having a good time. This past year was hard for the Weasleys…with their loss. Molly did what she could to make sure happiness never left her home but Hermione couldn't help but notice that when no one was looking, Molly resembled a shell of her old self, sad and broken. The younger witch knew only too well what that looked like because it was the same think she saw in the mirror for it was a look, one only gets after having lost a loved one.

Hermione had been able to locate her parents in Australia during the summer following the battle and with the help of Professor McGonagall and some books on memory charms she succeeded in countering the _obliviate_ spell she put on her father the year before. She had then proceeded to explain to him what had happened and why she had chosen to such a drastic measure. However, his reaction had been as harsh as unsuspected. He had been so upset that she had resorted to magic instead of trusting him with taking care of himself and her mother. No matter how she tried to explain her reasons, he remained unmoved but angry with her. He had always been quite the temperamental person, but Hermione was always able to discuss problems easily with him. Not this time too. And it crushed her. She needed him. She needed her mother. Being called "selfish" and "destructive" was too much for Hermione to handle coming from her father at that point in time. That is why, in the end, she didn't even try to break the spell on her mother. Fortunately for her, Ron had come to her rescue. He _obliviated_ her father back again and had portkeyed Hermione and him back to the Burrow.

Speaking of which, the first months after the battle, things had gone very well with Ron and their new relationship. They spend a lot of time in silence just enjoying their own company. Having been friends for the past seven years, they knew each other so well and enjoyed the comfort of simply being around one another.

Physically however things were quite different. After all they had gone through. Hermione felt that she had aged beyond her years and was no longer the little girl who wanted to "wait" to get physical. So the night before their return to Hogwarts that fall, Hermione crept into Ron and Harry's room, convinced Harry to head on over to Ginny's room whilst she went to seduce her boyfriend. Although that was the night Hermione Granger lost her virginity, it was also a huge deception. Naïve as she still actually was, she expected the passion of their first kiss to ooze out of each of their intimate moments, especially their first time. However, it turned out to be quite the opposite, and frankly could only be described as anticlimactic.

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Piertotem locomotor

**Chapter 2:** _ **Piertotem Locomotor**_

Hermione had to wait another month to be intimate again with Ronald. It was in Gryffindor's common room when the rest of the students were at Hogsmeade following their victory against Slytherin in the quidditch game that day. Hermione was starting to feel quite frustrated because her boyfriend didn't seem to be feeling the same way as her since they last shared a bed. Shouldn't an 18-year-old boy have just that in mind? She thought to herself. She had almost had to throw herself at Ron that day to make him understand that she wanted to be alone with him for a reason. The way he was acting made her feel so self-conscious. Ever since they had gotten back to school it was like she was the only one who needed this. Didn't he want her as well? It was as if the only passion he carried was for that bloody sport. She was beginning to resent quidditch for that very reason.

They had spent some time in the common room and when the last students had left they had started fooling around on the couch in front of the fireplace. However, it was quick lived and before long they were finished and Ron was putting back on his trousers while Hermione was buttoning her blouse.

"So, ummm, looks like we still have the time to meet up with the others at Hogsmeade", Ron suggested hopefully.

"Um, ok I guess…wouldn't you want to stay for a bit?" Hermione suggested.

"Um, I, um, I mean, if you want me to I guess we can – but it is the first victory of the season, I mean, everyone is there and…" Ron was having trouble finding his words. One thing was very clear to Hermione though, he just wanted to leave.

"Go Ron," she said with a sigh "sure go on ahead." Hermione said, trying not to show just how upset she was that the prospect of a party with his friends for a bloody quidditch game was more important to him then taking the time to make love to his girlfriend, and maybe even try to make her enjoy herself as much as he did. Wow, she wondered to herself, where were these feelings coming from?

"You coming with?" he asked hopefully, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I might stay back for a bit, I have a couple of Head girl things to look into." Hermione answered. Yes, of course Professor McGonagall had made her Head Girl. It wasn't true that she had any work to do in that regard but she knew it was what Ronald needed to hear to be able to go without feeling guilty of leaving her behind.

"Alright then" he said and leaned in for a quick peck on her cheek " See you in a bit, 'Mione". He flashed her one of his sweetest smile and then he was gone, leaving a very hollow-feeling Hermione alone in the common room.

With a lack of anything better to do – her homework was of course all finished and she had gone through all her Head Girl tasks for the first semester by her second week back at school – Hermione stepped out of the Gryffindor common room and started wondering around the castle. Before long she was in the owlery looking out at the lake. She had found her own owl upon arrival and Tristan was happy to perch himself on her outstretched arm. She had received him as a gift from the Ministry at the ceremony following the battle a few months prior. Arthur had explained to her that it was it was one of the techniques used by certain departments to secure future employees, especially such bright witches such as herself. She had accepted, and was quite happy to have him around – despite not having anyone to write to – at the present moment having left Crookshanks at the Burrow that year. The year during which she had left searching for Horcruxes, her old cat had gotten used to living there and now didn't seem to want to leave anymore. Hermione did suspect that Molly was feeding him way too much but felt that his company did her good so she hadn't insisted on taking him back with her to Hogwarts. Instead, she had Tristan, a beautiful white owl with darker black-flecked wings, a bit like Hedwig, Harry noted sadly upon seeing him the first time. The bird was big a quite fast which was a very appreciated change from the Weasleys old owl Errol. Tristan started nibbling her fingers fondly as she fed him some treats from her pocket.

" _Pier totem locomotor!_ " Hermione heard a voice say from the far-end of the owlery. That part of the building had been almost completely destroyed during the battle. Intrigued, she approached the source of the voice slowly with Tristan on her shoulder.

"Move those bricks, and help fix these walls!", a deep voice ordered. She recognised that voice but just couldn't put a name on it. She didn't have to wait long for her answer as she happened upon one of the strangest scenes she had seen in a while. There, in the middle of a pile of rubble was Draco Malfoy, covered in dust, shirt rolled up to his elbows, messy hair in front of his eyes, handing one of the fallen bricks to what seemed to be a stone gargoyle statue, like the ones at the entry of the owlery. There were two others who seemed to be stacking back up the fallen stones, fixing the walls. Hermione remained unnoticed for a couple of minutes watching the peculiar scene, not knowing what to make of it. All of a sudden Tristan ruffled his feathers and hooted, the noise causing Draco to look up. His silver eyes locked with her hazel ones and Hermione saw a flash of confusion, then anger.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he demanded, with his usual cold and dry tone.

"Malfoy, I, um, I came because of the noise", she said her voice full of hesitation, and then more affirmative, as a statement she added "You're fixing Hogwarts".

"Actually," he replied in his usual pompous tone, "I'm currently trying to fix the owlery, Granger. Not quite the same thing." he said matter-of-factly. "Is there anything you wanted?" He said, his patience visibly seeping out of him.

"No, nothing", she said and started to turn and leave when she changed her mind, curiosity having the best of her and said "Why?"

He looked back up at her as he handed another large rock to one of the gargoyles, his hair falling back in front of his eyes and she prepared herself for a typically cruel Malfoy comment. Then, he simply said:

"Well, someone's got to do it, can't really do nothing, now can I?" And like that, Malfoy's cold and careless front started showing cracks, giving her a glimpse of the actual person behind it all, a person completely unknown to her. He had feelings and it would seem that they resembled remorse. Then, as if he realized to whom he had just opened up to, he felt compelled to add:

"- Clearly I am one of the only ones who can do a decent bit of magic around here so it better be me."

Ah, there he was, the Malfoy she knew. She figured she had started overanalysing – nothing quite new to her – and with that she turned back around and went to set Tristan back on his perch and left in a hurry.

Later that day though, she thought about how odd it was to happen upon Malfoy like that. He was actually doing something for someone else's benefit. As an afterthought, she reminded herself that the war seemed to have changed more than a few of them, and that was just the beginning. 

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Hi Guys, thanks for sticking with this fic...it gets better from here on. Sorry, I really didn't like the first couple of chapters and tried rewriting them but just couldn't get to the result I was going for. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter (longer than the previous ones) and maybe even enough to review?**

 **Thx**

 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Friends?**

The next time they met, was on Hallow's eve. The whole school was enjoying what seemed to be a very festive Halloween party, but yet again, Hermione wasn't in the right mood for it. She hadn't even tried to keep Ronald from going. He had very much pissed her off that evening. When she showed him her Morticia Adams costume, he had the least of desired reactions. A couple of days before, she had explained to him who her character was and how the muggle-borns at Hogwarts would recognise her straight away with her long black dress, heavy black make-up around the eyes and long black straightened hair. So when came that evening, whilst Hermione was adding the final touch to her costume – blood red lipstick – Ron entered the common room and called for her.

"Mione, check out the costume."

She turned around to Ron in full nobleman costume, looking very elegant if it wasn't for the thin red line around his throat. Seeing as she looked quite confused, he said:

"I'm nearly headless Nick"! Before she was able to answer anything, the real ghost popped up out of the nearby wall looking quite upset.

"Of all the nerve of you, Mr Wesley! One could only hope that if he was to be imitated by such-such an imbecile, said imbecile would have had the decency to look up the proper era for the clothing" and with that indeed, Hermione noticed that Ron was in fact off by a couple of centuries. Every Gryffindor knew (for Sir Nick was there to remind them) that he had in fact lived in the fifteenth century, whereas Ron's costume resembled something more out of the late nineteenth century. She couldn't help but giggle discreetly behind her hand, but unfortunately Ron had noticed and was feeling quite vehement after being mocked by a ghost.

"That's funny, is it, Hermione?" his tone seething pure animosity, "And, what are you supposed to be dressed-up as? Mmh? A bloody death-eater?"

Harry, who was working on his dragon-tamer costume next to them overheard and his eyes shot from Ron to Hermione. Always being the one to fix any problems between his two friends he quickly stepped in:

"Ron, mate," he said, turning Ronald by his shoulders to have his full attention "don't go there, it's a muggle thing, if-"

However, before he was able to finish, Ron was already headed towards the door to the common room. Harry started calling after him but Hermione held him back by the arm:

"Don't, Harry. You know how he can be hot headed. He'll calm down in a bit, just leave it…" she said, trying to be the adult whilst at the same time doing her best to hold back her tears. She knew how the man she loved could react, and whilst she wanted to love him for his passion – although she resented not being on the receiving end of said passion, say sexually – she could do without such harsh words being spoken to her.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, "I'm sorry he's like this…I feel like with Fred and…well, he's a bit more sensitive." He gave her a hug, then held her at arms length and said "Let's go have fun at this party Mrs. Adams!"

She smiled kindly and replied:

"You know what, I just remembered I forgot something at the library this afternoon, why don't you go on ahead and I'll join you later?"

"Hermione" Harry replied in full best friend mode, "Please, don't be upset, listen, if you would like I could stay and"

Before he could add anything Hermione, raised her hand and stopped him:

"No, really Harry, don't worry, everything's fine, I just want to make sure no one has borrowed the book I started reading." Hermione said, doing her best to hide her emotions behind her little white lie.

Harry wasn't convinced, but at that exact moment Ginny arrived in the common room, and with that his jaw fell. She had told him her costume had to do with dragons, but little did he know the vixen was going to opt for a sexy dragon body paint number, so he couldn't take his eye's off her.

"Uh, ok Hermione, if you're sure…Hey Ginny, over here!" He said whilst he trotted over to the beautiful redhead.

Hermione watched him join Ginny and leave towards the party. She followed through the door to the common room, only, she wasn't headed to the party but the opposite direction, to the library.

Once she arrived, knowing that the whole school would be at the party, she couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed loudly. Like a crazy person she kept walking through the aisles grabbing a book here and there until she finally dropped them all on a heap at her favourite desk overlooking the forbidden forest. Something about its darkness and the rain pelting against the window was comforting to her. In a way, it made sense; the weather was finally in tune with how she was feeling. She was in such a state that she didn't notice the coat or bag hanging off the chair across the table from hers. It was only some time later that she heard footsteps approaching and braced herself for the arrival of Madam Pince. But as she heard the footsteps getting nearer she realized that it wasn't the rapid clicking of Madam Pince's old-fashioned heels, but rather a slightly heavier, firm step.

When he finally rounded the corner behind her, Draco couldn't see her face at first. All he saw was long dark hair and a long gown to go with it and from his looming perspective a pretty decent décolleté to top it off. He cleared his throat and whilst he approached he said:

"Well, well, well, I didn't realize I had company." A grin was making it's way to his face but it fell as soon as she looked up from her book.

"Granger?!" Draco all but squeaked out "What in bloody hell are you doing here?" he said, his flirtatious tone changing immediately. He was feeling quite conflicted at this point. First of all, it was the second time that Hermione Granger had surprised him in a moment when he was sure he was alone. Also, he couldn't get over how she looked. Gone was the scrawny puffy-haired teen, here was a beautiful woman with a gorgeous figure from which he just couldn't rip his eyes. This look was doing a number on him that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. So he just stood there, and waited foolishly.

"I – I didn't want to go to the party" she started in an almost apologetic tone and then, as if something clicked in her she wore her best scowl and retorted "What's it to you anyway, just leave me alone."

Ah, now there's the Hermione Granger he knew. She had been crying, he noticed, best not let her know her makeup had made itself a fair way down her cheek – making her look like a sexy little panda – or he would probably earn himself another punch in the face. Personally, he was quite happy to make sure that never happened again. But that look she was giving him, stirred something in him. It triggered a memory of the previous years when he would thrive at baiting her and seeing how easily he could wind her up. Well, her and her friends pottyhead and weasel. But, honestly, mostly her. Things had changed since that time, indeed, but he felt a pull within compelling him to go for some light teasing.

"Well, actually, Granger" he started as he headed to his seat across from her "I was just about to make myself comfortable…I was here first, you see" he said raising his arms, exaggerating his movements, while seating himself oh so elegantly.

If possible, Hermione looked even more furious. She huffed and returning her eyes to her book. Meanwhile, Draco's eyes hadn't left her. Apparently she had dressed up as some sort of dark suggestive goddess for the party downstairs but her plans had changed. Good for Draco, he was quite enjoying getting such an eyeful. It wasn't every day that Granger looked, well, so stunning. There was that time at the Yule Ball where she was the talk of the school but back then she was better described as pretty. With her pink dress and hair done up, the bookworm had turned into a pretty girl, but at this very moment, what Draco eye's were feasting on could only be described as a downright sexy woman. Draco's eye's trailed from her feet up. She wore dark high heels and a long black dress with a slit that ended high on her thigh showing off her flawless pale legs. The dress was very tight and clearly showed that Granger had become a fit yet pleasantly curvy woman and a hot one at that. Finally, the dress had a v-shaped collar line that finished between her breasts.

Draco caught himself picturing that they were the right size to fit in his hand and surely even just perfect to motorboat the hell out of them! Wait, what? Where did that come from? Focus, man! He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, he clearly must have been gawking because Hermione suddenly cleared her throat taking him out of his trance-like state. He looked up to realize that her eyes were shooting daggers at him. She looked so mad and that just added to her incredible sexiness. She was about to start saying something so, acting quickly; he said the first thing that came to mind:

"Nice dress." There, he thought, as a smirk made it's way across his face.

Her eye's squinted a bit, as if she was trying to assess him, not sure yet how to react.

"It suits you well". He added. Unsure why. It could have had something to do with the firewhiskey he had been drinking on his way from his room.

She looked at him, more and more sceptical as to why he was saying such things.

"Are you taking the piss out on me?" she said now fuming "Because I'm not sure you want me to punch you again, ferre-"

"Wow, relax, Granger, for fuck's sake, is that how you always take compliments?" Draco replied immediately.

She seemed to compose herself, with difficulty of course, but she was trying her best to keep a good front. Why, Draco was at a loss for any valid reasons. It's not like she had to prove anything to him. She was the Gryffindor princess for crying out loud. A war hero. The general public worshipped the floor she walked upon.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were serious or not…" She let her phrase dim out, like she didn't really know where she was going with her thoughts. Well, she was in fact apologizing to Draco Malfoy. She seemed so lost. Draco could relate. Oh, he could so relate.

With that, he reached for his coat pocket and took out his flask of firewhiskey. He extended his arm and put it in front of her on the desk in between them. She looked up and saw him gesture that she could help herself. A lot was going on that wasn't being said and it seemed that he understood exactly what she needed right then and there. It was not only a peace offering, but also the only form of comfort he thought he could give her at that moment. He didn't understand why but he felt like a pulling inside him, compelling him to find a way to ease her obvious pain. She clearly wasn't in a good place and was suffering. Something Draco could relate to, that was probably it. Here he was, the first seventeen years of his life he had been brought up to believe one thing and now, all that was a lie and something that he was to reject and follow a complete different path. On most days, feeling lost and without a place in the world was what could best describe his situation. Draco was pleased to see her accept his offering as she reached for the flask. With just the slightest hesitation she unscrewed the top and took a large swig at it. Draco eyebrows shot up at that. A smile started playing with his features as he watched her lips press together in reaction to the burning sensation. Wait, why was he staring at her lips?

"I'm not really used to compliments, sorry about that." She said after a while ripping him away from his train of thought.

"You have got to be kidding me" Draco replied with a huff. "You can't dress like that and not get any compliments." He added as Hermione's eyes shot up to his in disbelief. Hell, his comment shocked even him. Where oh where had his firewhiskey decided to take him this evening? And just what was that on her cheeks? She was blushing! Draco Malfoy had gotten Hermione Granger to blush. He would have liked another swig from his flask but Granger seemed to have become quite fond of it and had it comfortably nestled on her lap as she fiddled with the lid, waiting for her blush to dissipate.

"Assuredly even Weasley can't disagree with that." Draco huffed. He knew the both of them had been an item since after the battle. He read the news, although he never really cared about it before.

He must have hit a sensitive spot because she took two big gulps from the flask and set it back on the table. Draco immediately reached to grab it back selfishly and with a slight shake he realized it was more than half empty. He looked up at her as he sneered. She was playing now with her hands in her lap, her eyes lowered.

"Well, he actually said I looked like a death eater." She replied, her voice laced with hurt and sadness.

"What? He said that? He's absolutely mad, that one is! I mean, one look at you and – phew" he exclaimed. Then, he raised an eyebrow and partly in an effort to shock her into a change of mood because he wasn't comfortable seeing her this glum, he added "Granger, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were fishing for compliments." He said, much more boldly than he felt. He had cowered away too often as a child, now, at eighteen, he would not let that happen anymore. Especially not when a gorgeous, vulnerable woman was in front of him, whomever said woman might be.

"I wasn't…I….thanks." she said softly. Her blush slowly disappeared, as she looked him straight in the eyes. They locked eyes for the most intense stare down. Even if it only lasted a couple of seconds they both felt their hearts beat faster. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's eyes went to one of her books on the table, which she opened and started pouring herself into. With a lack of anything better to do at that moment but enjoying just being in the company of someone else (beat being alone even if it did mean to hang with a Gryffindor) Draco also picked one of the books she had brought along and started reading. They remained like that until late and it was Hermione who was the first to get up to leave.

Before doing so she remained by the desk and seemed to hesitate for a bit.

"Thank you for the compliment" she said softly and, fuelled by the firewhiskey they previously shared, she bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Without warning, Draco grasped her wrist, keeping her from standing back upright. Her breath picked up and he could feel her reach for her wand. Her face stayed by his whilst he leaned closer to her ear and whispered:

"I was only telling you the truth. I am not _that_ kind of friend, Granger" he replied as he slowly moved from near her ear to face her, his mouth mere centimetres from hers. He wanted to make her squirm but he didn't expect the sound of her soft whimper to have such an effect on him, so he immediately let go of her arm. She maintained his stare for another couple of seconds and then turned and left.

Draco remained another couple of minutes, his thoughts fighting their way through quidditch, Filch, Dumbledore in a bathing costume and his aunt Bellatrix's cackle. When he was finally able to get up, he left for the Slytherin dungeons however, something had changed. It was the beginning of a very different path for Draco Malfoy. He was starting to realize that 1. Granger was a fine woman and his body seemed to react quite positively to her and 2. With his last remark he basically stated that he found her hot, something he had never suspected would happen.

When she had gotten back to the common room Ronald had been waiting for her, having come back from the party completely sloshed and feeling very stupid for pushing her away. He apologized for acting like such a git and was adorable for the next couple of days. By the way Harry was keeping an eye on them, Hermione couldn't help but think that he had probably had a chat with Ron and set things straight.

Meanwhile, Hermione noticed that a certain Slytherin wasn't very present most of the time. He arrived just as the bell rang to class and never stayed around to chat even with the other people in his house. Speaking of which, it was rare to see him during meals. Hermione caught herself wondering what he was up to, more than once.


	4. Chapter 4: The run

**Another chapter for the weekend. Hope you enjoy it :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The run**

The school year continued and was rather eventless. Well, not eventless per say, the usual exams, gossip and quidditch ups and downs kept everyone busy but over the years, Hermione had gotten used to having more on her mind. This emptiness was not something she was used to and she felt at a loss of what to do with herself on most days after class. Her homework was done and she had helped her friends with theirs. At times, she felt restless and so she had started running that fall. She found that an easy escape from always being around the others were her evening runs. When classes would end early, she would throw on a sweater and some yoga pants and go running along the edge of the Forbidden forest, enjoying all the noises she could hear. What used to scare her as a first year now almost made her feel more alive. For she remembered all that took place in the forbidden forest. Heck, her best friend had died there. But the beauty in it was that he had come back. Hermione couldn't help but feel good about it, and that whatever was in there did not wish her any harm.

On her way back up to the school, she saw some first year Slytherins walking towards the castle. At that moment, Draco Malfoy stepped out, looking almost like he was about to smile. The two young students quickly made it clear that they did not want to cross paths with the latter and hurried off to another door to the school. What surprised Hermione was the look on his face, how he went from pure happiness to the exact opposite within a second. The Gryffindor's heart cried for him, she felt like she should say something but was at a loss as to what she could possibly say at that moment. She decided that silence was her best policy and walked up in his direction to head back to the school. She was very much aware of how she must have looked like at that moment. She was covered in sweat, her sweater tied around her waist in haste whilst her hair was no longer in the neat ponytail she had arranged before her run. And she probably was very red in the face. As she approached him, Malfoy looked up and his expression changed immediately. Hermione heard him make a soft sniggering noise.

"Granger", he greeted her, a half smile etched across his lips.

"Malfoy" she added, knowing that in spite of his obvious making fun of her, his spirits had indeed lifted and something in her was very happy about that. Seeing him slow his pace, she realized he might feel in the mood for a chat and something compelled her to do so.

"Something seems to have you in a good mood. Care to share it then?" She said, hands on her hips.

He started rubbing his chin, and replied to her very sarcastic question with a very real answer.

"I just received some very good news". And for the first time she saw a true Draco Lucius Malfoy smile. She was almost taken aback on how it made him look, well, so handsome! Even as a Gryffindor she had to admit Draco Malfoy was a good-looking bloke but with this smile, he went from that to to-die-for sexy! Yeesh, snap out of it, she thought to herself. She hadn't actually expected him to share. She didn't really know how to react at this point. This was unknown territory for her.

"That's great, ummm, what is it?"

Without skipping a beat, clearly ecstatic about the news and dying to share, he replied:

"My father is being sent back from Azkaban", relief clear on his face. It was a known fact that Malfoy Senior had done his mea culpa once the war had ended. Rumor was that the missus hadn't left him much of a choice, taking it upon herself to make sure her family was properly taken care of and doing everything possible to repay for the harm her family had done on his incentive during the war.

Part of Hermione got a warm feeling inside from seeing Draco so happy. They were both, after all, still young, and the loss of a parent was quite close to unbearable, she knew only too well. The way his good mood radiated off him however was contagious but at the same time, this was Draco Malfoy, she couldn't just react how she would have with any other friend. This was different…But nevertheless she had to say something.

"That's…great, um, I bet you're quite relieved." She said.

Draco must've felt how out of place she felt and so, as he ran his hand through his hair, and looked from her feet up as he changed the topic of the conversation.

"Why's it you never have your school robes on each time we meet?"

His comment reminded her of their last encounter. Good thing she was already so red in the face, he couldn't see her blush at the memory of their parting that time.

"I was on a run". She said. And then, maybe because he had started sharing more with her, even though he didn't ask, she added:

"It helps me feel far away and free" she said before realizing. Why oh why had she said that. Did Draco really need this kind of information on her? Merlin only knew how he would use it.

He thought for a second and said:

"Flying does that for me".

"Oh, she retorted, more and more surprised at how much Draco Malfoy had started opening up to her.

"I'll try and give running a go some time." He said before returning back into the castle without another word.

* * *

Later, whilst the boys were at quidditch practice, Hermione was in her dorm room preparing her bag for the next day. Ginny arrived and plopped herself down on Hermione's bed.

"So, did you hear about Lucius Malfoy, then?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did", Hermione replied, and after a second of hesitation, she added "Draco told me this afternoon".

"Draco?" Ginny replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Malfoy, I mean. He's changed…I think." Hermione said, all of a sudden feeling the weight of Ginny's stare almost as if accusing. It made her justify her choice of words by continuing with

"I mean, we've all changed after last year and I think he's really trying to leave the past in the past." Ginny's stare was starting to change, as if she was genuinely trying her best to see this differently. She was nothing if not understanding. It was something Hermione truly appreciated in her friend. The redhead stared at her friend a while before speaking up.

"Well, Pansy mentioned during class yesterday that he's helping out with rebuilding the castle…I can't believe it though…Malfoy…who would've thought".

"Yeah, who would've thought" Hermione replied musingly. 

* * *

**Wait! Did someone say "Review?" ;-)**

 **Have a great weekend guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Prefects Bathroom

**What better way to start a Sunday, but with a new chapter :-)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and don't hesitate if you have any comments or suggestions...**

 **Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Prefects Bathroom**

As she returned from the library, arms full of books that cold November evening she shuddered at the sheer strength of the storm that was raging outside. Passing in front of the windows she noticed something move at the edge of the forest. She shifted her books to her left arm and with her right she rubbed the window closest to her to have a better look. Someone was outside in this weather and running? That couldn't be good. The courage of her inner Gryffindor made her let go of her books and grabbed her wand as she ran down the rest of the stairs to the door. Someone was in trouble, and she had to do something about it. She flung the door open and ran into the rain towards the form that was approaching quickly. Only, when she was but just a few meters away, realization hit her, it was Malfoy and why hadn't he looked up, he was going to run straight into her –

"Watch ou-ummmpfff!" she was violently winded by the man who hadn't seen her and had run full speed into her.

They both fell to the ground, him on top of her, as she felt herself slowly cover in mud and rain. She thought she was seeing stars from the impact but it probably was just the rain falling hard on her face.

"What in the bloody – Granger? Granger, what, why, are you ok?" Malfoy's voice could be heard. She couldn't really focus but he seemed worried. Then his features shifted into focus. His face was directly above hers, shielding her from the pelting rain. Raindrops fell off his blond strands into her face. She focused enough to look him in the eyes and then seemed to realize what had happened. She grunted quite indelicately and tried to get up, but it was only then she realized that Draco full weight was blocking her from any movement. She started squirming, when Draco's famous smirk appeared and he said:

"Granger, I'm not sure the moment's-"

"I'm trying to get up, Malfoy" she quipped.

"Oh, sorry" he replied and crawled back on his knees then extended his hand to help her up. "What were you doing out here?" he asked.

"I thought you were in trouble" she said giving herself a once over and then, "Why were you out running in the rain".

"Well, someone told me it was a good way to feel free." He said emphasizing on the _someone._ "Personally I prefer flying, but when the weather isn't agreeable this'll do fine" he said before adding "would you mind if we stepped back inside?"

She hadn't realized just how cold it had gotten and quickly turned to run back up to the school. They reached the doors at the same time and she was surprised to see him gesture for her to go first. Either he was being very much of a gentleman or he was taking the opportunity to check her out, but she quickly dismissed the second option because it was too cold and she was way too covered in mud for him to even start thinking something like that, or so she thought.

After she entered she turned to see him close the doors behind them. The hallway was quiet, and it was close to lights out, they were clearly alone in the corridor. Draco went to retrieve what seemed to be a duffle bag behind the door, and took a towel out handing it over to her.

"Here, dry yourself before you catch pneumonia". He must've noticed her shivering. She was too cold to decline and quickly wrapped herself in it.

He then peeled off his shirt and started squeezing out the water. As he was concentrated on the task at hand, he didn't see how Hermione was looking at him. Ogling was a better word to describe the way she was looking at him, however. His slender build of the previous years had actually hidden quite the athletic body. His pale torso stood broad like his shoulders and at his waist she could see the beginning of a V-shape and a trail of light brown hair lead down from his navel. The mark that was on his left forearm seemed quite faded compared to the previous year. She wondered if he had been able to do something to make it disappear. She hoped so, because that kind of mark surely wasn't going to make his future any easier.

He turned his eyes to her and saw her staring at his arm. A pained expression came to his face and he said

"Listen, just please don't look at it, ok. It's not like I want it anymore"

"I didn't mean, I'm sorry,the truth is, ummm…it looks faded." She said approaching and extending a hand as if to touch it.

Draco jerked his arm away and looked at her, his eyes conflicted.

"Mother and I have been working on ways to get it off but it won't leave easily." He said while rubbing it.

She looked down at their feet and said "Well, it kind of makes sense when you think about it now, doesn't it. I mean, the past isn't really easy to forget."

"It isn't." he said, knowing that the subject wasn't just covering his Dark Mark. "But it's the past, things are different now."

With that, Hermione's eye's lifted to meet Draco's. They were so close that Hermione could actually see flecks of blue in his grey eyes; had they always been that amazing colour?

"Are the Gryffindor showers also locked after lights out?" Draco asked stepping back a step to pick his bag up off the floor "Because you're quite filthy, Granger, I doubt you want to go to bed with your hair in that state." He said pointing to the mess that took place all around her face.

"Oh no, it's past light's out!" Hermione said taking a look at her mud covered clothes and hair in a window "Of course the Gryffindor shower's are also closed! Foul evil gargoyle! What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Granger" Draco said, a smile creeping up on his face "I actually have a solution. Follow me." And he started to trot down a hall noiselessly.

Hermione went on after him, pulling the towel more tightly around her body. He had spiked her curiosity.

"Where are we going, Malfoy?" She said as they turned into a darker corridor.

All of a sudden Draco turned towards her and swiftly pushed her into an alcove on the side whilst putting his hand over her mouth.

"Umpff" she started to protest whilst he quietly shushed her as he pointed to Mrs. Norris who was walking down the corridor they just came from. They stayed hidden in the alcove, his body pressed against hers. She was acutely aware of his bare torso and could feel its firmness and the heat that came from it. Had she really have been cold just minutes ago? She was doing her best not to move or look at him, too embarrassed by the situation. What felt like hours, but probably was just a couple of minutes passed and Draco leaned the upper half of his body out of the alcove – wait, did that make his pelvis move closer to her or was that just her sexually deprived mind playing games? He leaned back in and whispered:

"The coast is clear but we'd better make it quick from here" and without waiting for a reply he made a grab for her hand and started running down the corridor, Hermione doing her best to keep up with his pace whilst holding up the towel at the same time.

"Where-" she started saying in a low voice.

"To the prefects bathroom. Professor McGonagall gave me the key to it when I told her I wanted to help fix Hogwarts. I just finished it this afternoon."

Hermione just stared at him, in total awe. Here she was, feeling bad for herself for what happened with the battle and the losses whilst in the meantime, since the beginning of this school year Malfoy was finding solutions, patching things up to making a better future. She smiled to herself and looked at the boy and the end of her arm, seeing him in a complete different light for the first time.

They finally stopped running after a couple of minutes when they reached a portrait of some kind of merlord. Hermione stifled a laugh, seeing a strong resemblance to Ariel's father in one of her childhood favourite movies. Upon seeing Draco, he said with a northern accent.

"Lörd Malföy, what a pleasant surprise, back already? Are you going to hang my portrait up this time?" He asked, addressing Malfoy as an old friend.

"Not yet, your highness, King Vågor. I was hoping I could escort this fair lady to your beautiful bathroom for a little freshening up, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, Lörd Malföy, you have the key and my blessing, now please, enjoy your masterpiece! I believe the bathroom is more beautiful than before."

And with that, Malfoy went up the steps that lead to a small wooden door with a large brass handle and keyhole.

He opened the door with a click and held it for Hermione. She stepped through and stayed in the threshold, amazed at what she was looking at. The first thing she noticed though was the temperature. It was very warm, so much so that she unwrapped the towel from her body. She was still fully clothed but little did she realize, that the rain had rendered her white uniform blouse completely transparent, her red lace bra clearly visible for anyone who was to look at her in that area. Draco noticed immediately and a pink tinge covered his cheeks and felt a slight twinge in his pants.

"Um," he started talking to take his mind off the very appealing woman in front of him "The warmth you feel is because there's actually a warm spring below the school and I've managed, with a couple of spells and some architecture books I found in the library, to link it to the pipes around this room. So, it will always be this warm. I kept the large bath by the window as it was previously but on that side" he said while turning Hermione by the shoulders to look on her right and pointing "there are some individual showers".

The far wall was covered in tiles that resembled the mermaid mural next to the large bath but were all in turquoise and blue tones. There was a line of showerheads but Hermione started worrying because of the lack of shower curtains or any type of concealment from one shower to another.

"Really Malfoy, do you expect me to just shower in front of you?" she said, her hands slowly wrapping around herself as if she finally realized just how vulnerable she was just then.

"Expect, no." he said, and then added under his breath as he made his way over to the showers "Hope, yes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at what she thought she heard. This evening was really turning out very differently from what she had expected. Draco walked over to the wall and pressed down on two darker tiles. He stepped away and a second later water came from the ceiling, like a curtain in a C shape, effectively shading a portion of the shower from anyone on the outside.

"That's brilliant, Malfoy" Hermione said as she approached. "Really, you've done an amazing job." Hermione said whilst touching the water curtain.

He then explained to her how to use the shower – which tile to press for hot or cold water, shampoo and where she could get a fresh towel; all features cleverly hidden behind various tiles in each shower then left her to the shower he had already activated and went to the one next to hers. She watched as he activated the waterfall curtain and realized just how concealing it actually was. She could make out a form through the water, but it was just enough so that an outsider would see that it was occupied. Once she was finally sure that he couldn't see her, she got undressed and started enjoying her nice warm shower.

Little did she realize, that just a few steps away Draco was suffering through a freezing shower, doing all his possible to rid himself of his raging boner. However, his mind had other plans and just kept reminding him of his proximity with a wet and naked Granger. Finally, he had no other choice but to take care of it, unless he never wanted to end the shower. Fortunately for him, the noise of the waterfall covered his groans and he was so excited it took but a few strokes to reach his climax. He finished washing himself, dried and pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants he had in his bag. He turned off the water to find Hermione standing next to her shower that she had just turned off, wrapped in an oversized fluffy white towel that were available in each shower. It covered her from shoulder to knee and her damp hair fell over her shoulders her breasts. Even like this, Draco realized that she was a sight for sore eyes. Draco had heard a muggle use that expression once and only now fully understood the meaning of it.

"I don't have anything dry to wear." she said, not really to him but more, matter-of-factly as she fidgeted in her towel.

Draco scanned her from her feet up and with a huff, he kneeled next to his bag and presented her with a large black-coloured piece of clothing that looked very much like a cloak.

Seeing how quizzically she was looking at his outstretched arm, Draco added:

"My school robes. Take them. You're not going to run back to Gryffindor in a towel." When she didn't move to take them he continued, "I have three different pairs. Really, just take it before you get caught for indecent exposure. I wouldn't want to get the Gryffindor princess in trouble for that." The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Ha ha, very funny Malfoy." She said. Then, as she reached to take the offering "Thank you…you're kinder than before, you know."

He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder he said:

"Well, things are different now, and I think it's for the best, don't you?"

With that, and not waiting for a reply, he sighed and turned towards to door to leave, waving at her with his back to her.

There he left Hermione. Feeling as lost as ever, wondering about the mystery that was becoming Draco Malfoy. He had been kind, respectful, giving and even a tad playful that evening. So much so, that when Hermione went to bed, her nose filled with the scent of Malfoy from his school robes worn over her naked body, her mind chose to fill her dreams with nothing but Him.

* * *

 **Hmmm...who wants to know a tad more about those dreams?**

 **KS**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream On

**Yay, a new chapter because it's Monday and it's the beginning of a loooong week that I'm not looking forward to.**

 **Anyways, does anyone have any ideas for the title of this fic? I am having a hard time finding a good one here...**

 **Speaking of hard...lemons are on their way ;-)**

 **Enjoy**

 **KS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dream On**

 _She was in the Prefect bathroom again, in the shower. The lights were dim and she could see a form through the waterfall curtain approaching. Soon, the form pierced through the curtain and she realized it was a soaking wet and muddy Draco, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants._

 _The look in his eye left no room for any doubt. He was there for her and wanted only her. Before she was able to say anything he pressed his body against hers, driving her almost painfully into the wall behind her as his lips found hers for the most intense kiss. First he nipped then bit at her lips but when she granted him access to her mouth she was lost in a world where only the soft caress of his lips and tongue against hers existed. His body, perfectly aligned with hers, he tilted her face up by pulling her hair down. One of his arms then made it's way behind her back as if to hold her even closer to him if possible. His other arm ran up and down her side, from her arm to her thigh, slowing under her breast first tracing it delicately then cupping it with passion. She could feel how hard he was through his damp pants and she was wetter than she had ever felt before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then moved them down his back running her nails along it, gaining her a feral growl from him. He started biting at her neck, making her moan with pleasure as she raised a knee and rubbed it against his thigh. Not wasting a second, Draco grabbed her knee and brought her leg around his waist, repeating the action with her other leg. She could feel how hard he was and the next thing she knew, he was stepping out of his sweatpants that had pooled around his feet on the floor. He stopped his ministrations on her neck to look at her with his piercing grey eyes. She noticed again the beautiful blue flecks in them and felt herself getting lost in them. While never breaking eye contact, Draco aligned himself with her opening and slowly drove himself into her soaking wet folds._

" _You. Are. My. Goddess." He said as he pushed into her, filling her to the hilt._

 _Pleasure immediately assaulted her body, as it never had before. She had never felt so full and aroused in her life._

 _Draco began a regular pace, curving his hips as he set a grinding motion with her, making waves of pleasure grow more and more intense in her by the second. It wasn't long before her walls started quivering and she came undone in his arms, all while screaming his name into his mouth. He never ceased the kiss and soon she felt him growl into her mouth and could feel him come in her._

"Hermione!" a voice called. Wait, whose voice was that?

"Hermione, wake up!" another voice. Where's Malfoy?

"Wha-what?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?"

She realized she was in her room in Gryffindor house and that Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were looking at her, all three of them wearing very worried looks.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Parvati asked, "You were screaming, were you having a nightmare?"

"A-uh nightmare?" Hermione stuttered, "Um, yeah-yes I was having a nightmare…"

Ginny looked at her worriedly and asked:

"Was it about when you got that?" she pointed at the _Mudblood_ carving she had got on her arm courtesy of Bellatrix.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she sat upright, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, you were screaming _Malfoy, Malfoy_ , I figured it probably had to do something with that."

Hermione instantly felt her cheeks heat up so she covered her face with her hands. As she didn't have any other explanation for what she said in her sleep, she simply nodded.

"Oh, come on now", Ginny cooed, sounding exactly like Molly as she sat next to Hermione on her bed and took her in her arms to reassure her, "that bitch is long gone, and, you said it yourself, Malfoy is no longer the same person".

Hermione simply nodded and smiled, assuring her friend that she was better. Ginny got back up from her bed and started chatting with the other girls about her discussion with Pansy from the previous day.

Day had come, Hermione noticed, and she had to get ready for breakfast. It was then she realized that she was still wearing Malfoy's school robes. Oh, how lovely they smelt. That distinctive minty scent drove her straight back to her dream from the previous night. Snap out of it woman, she thought to herself. There was no way she could get out of bed with the slytherin robes she was wearing. She wasn't at all ready to explain any of this to her friends. She didn't really know how she felt but, one thing was for sure. The dream she had was not helping, and confusing her, even more, if possible.

After some time, her friends left the room, letting Hermione creep out of her bed. She shook off the robe and pulled on her own uniform. She then scrougified the piece of clothing and added a hint of lavender at the end. It was subtle, one had to truly press their nose against the fabric to smell it, but she put it there intentionally. She just didn't realize why just yet.

She stuffed the folded robes in her bag, threw on her own and hurried down to breakfast. Once there she greeted Harry and Ron, just as she used to, when they all were just friends and much to her surprise, it actually made her feel good. Ron was in the middle of a very detailed explanation of the previous evening's quidditch practice whilst Harry and Ginny listened intently. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered with the sport, so she let her thoughts wonder to other things. Of course, her eye's scanned the great hall but she couldn't seem to find Draco anywhere. As breakfast neared to an end, people started leaving to their classes but Hermione stayed a bit longer. When Ron and Harry both gave her a questioning look, she pretended to go through her bag and said

"Go on ahead, I think I forgot a book, I'll meet you in Potion's class!"

She waited for a while still, and when she was sure everyone of her first class was gone, she got up to leave. She arrived at the door and with a quick peak inside, noticed that Draco wasn't in yet, as expected.

With but a minute to spare, she saw him approach from the other end of the corridor. Had he always been so dashing? Merlin, that dream, she thought to herself. It was doing funny things to her. She started rummaging in her bag and pulled out his robes and a green apple she had taken from breakfast just as he arrived at her level.

"Um, thanks for this…for last night" she send offering the bundle up to him.

A smile pulled at his face, a genuine one as he accepted his robes and picked up the apple.

"An apple?" He said, raising one eyebrow, his smile growing bigger.

"Well, you know," she started "I saw you skip breakfast again…" then realizing that she was actually letting him know that she was looking out for him, she blushed profusely and with that the bell to first period rang and she quickly scrambled into class.

Draco stared at the apple for a while and finally took a generous bite from it and followed her in.

Did she know that green apples were his favourite?

He almost hadn't made it to class on time. After their parting, the night before, Draco had run straight to his room, and for once, he was happy to have one to himself. Of course, Headmistress McGonagall had only accepted him having his own room after he volunteered to fix that part of the Slytherin dormitories. It had been completely caved in due to numerous blasts during the battle and it had taken him almost a month to finally fix the gaping hole in the ceiling. But now he was happy to have this room to himself. Not a moment after shutting his door, did he pull his member out and started pumping it desperately. Seconds later, he was on his knees coming hard. Seeing how solid his shaft stayed, he knew he was in for a long night. He barely managed to sleep, images of a sexy little Gryffindor and her red bra flashing through his mind kept feeding his insatiable desire. When morning came, it didn't take one, but two cold showers to kick him out of it. And when finally he was confident enough to head to his first class, what sexy little witch was waiting for him, but his own favourite Gryffindor. He didn't know what it was, but something about her was driving him wild. He tried to reassure himself that it was surely because he hadn't slept with a woman in ages and it was his sex-deprived brain reasoning like this, but somewhere deep down he knew there was more to it. When she gave him his robes he immediately noticed, despite the use of a cleaning spell, her distinctive lavender scent. He supposed she used a lavender spell on her hellish ordeal of hair (they were known for their taming properties). As soon as the fragrance filled his nose, his senses went on overdrive, pushing him once again over the edge as he felt a growth below the belt. He thanked Merlin for the great timing of the bell that sounded, giving him just enough time for a concealment charm.

Hermione couldn't help looking back at Draco a couple of times in class. At first he seemed surprised. But the second time, he gave her a little smile in return. She immediately felt colour rush to her cheeks.

Oh where is this going, she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7: Liquid Luck

**Hi Guys,**

 **First off: thank you for reviewing! As you may have noticed, I finally have a real title. I'm approx. 60% happy with it but I promise I won't change it anymore! ;)** **I now realize how much it means to the person writing when someone take the time to comment and give new ideas. I will be sure to review all the stories I'm reading from now on! Oh, and speaking of which, here's a special thanks to Bamberrr.x for the title ideas :) 3 3 3 :)**

 **Anyways, here's a fun little chapter, a bigger one is coming soon!**

 **Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Liquid luck**

The first semester continued and with it, first final year exams. For her first exam in potions, Hermione was almost a little disappointed at how easy it was. The new teacher, an older looking bearded professor by the name of Professor Bublington had them brew liquid luck and she couldn't understand why the other students were having such a hard time with the potion. Whilst she was waiting for her potion to cool down for the next ingredients, she headed to the supply closet. Professor Snape had been very peculiar about students fetching their ingredients themselves in his closet but this didn't seem to be a problem for the current professor. She hadn't bothered taking her wand with her, she just needed some dried newt skins and summer bamboo shoots. She entered the closet without realizing she wasn't alone. She reached up to the "N" shelf on her tiptoes when all of a sudden, in the dim light of the closet she saw something move near the ground by her feet.

"Merlin!"

"Granger, calm down, it's me" Draco's voice came as he inched up off his knee. "I was looking for some _Australian spring mint_."

It was then she realized just how close he was. The closet wasn't made for two people, but Hermione hadn't seen him enter to start with. She could feel his warm minty breath on her hair. Speaking of which:

" Why do you need mint? There's none in liquid luck?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, _little Miss Curious_ , I was bored with the potions exam, so I was making a potion for myself." He said with a smirk.

"Right? It's too easy, it's as if he doesn't realize what happened to us last year." She said glancing back towards the class.

"I know. I brewed this potion almost weekly to make sure nothing happened to us." He said, looking up the shelves, lost in his memories.

"Yeah" she replied, he seemed far away now. He too had endured a difficult year. He certainly was still alive because of the liquid luck. She bit down on her lip and slowly turned her back to him to reach again for her missing ingredient. Indeed, the potion was easy but she still had to finish it on time.

Draco snapped out of his train of thought and saw her trying to reach for the newt skins. She was a good head shorter than him and so, without thinking, he laid one hand on her hip and with the other he reached up for the ingredient.

Immediately, Hermione froze, all too aware of the firm body brushing against her back and his big hand on her hip. Wait, what was that, did he just smell her hair? No, she must have been imagining things. He was just breathing in to reach higher. And just like that, he set the newt skins on the shelf in front of her eyes. Before removing his hand from her hip he leaned into her hair once more and whispered:

"Mix twice counter clockwise before adding the skins, your potion will be finished much quicker." And with that he left the closet.

Feeling particularly light headed, she went back to her cauldron only to realize that she had forgotten to get half the ingredients she had left for. She swatted her forehead and stomped back towards the closet.

Little did she know, among the students who had raised their heads quizzically because of the noise, one of them had a broad smile on his face with the memory of a lavender-scented witch on his mind.


	8. Chapter 8: Rumours

**Hi Guys,  
Yay, as promised here's a new chapter before the start of the week!  
This chapter was initially much longer but it made sense to post it in two parts, second one should probably be online as of tomorrow.  
Thank you to Hanable-13 for the review. I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm trying to work on making the story less choppy (yeah, I had to look up that word...lame...lol). I'm trying to follow the school year focusing on D/H encounters...I know my grammar is probably cringe-worthy and I mix up tenses a lot. If anyone is interested in beta-ing please let me know! I'm pretty sure where I wanna go with this fic but could definitely use a hand to touch up the story as we get there.  
Enjoy reading and as always, please review! **

**KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rumours**

Time goes by and so comes the first winter's snow. It was a cold but sunny Saturday morning, and Hermione was looking forward to her weekly trip to Hogsmeade. Maybe she could finally find that book about memory spells she had been looking for in Tomes and Scrolls the past couple of weekends. Although she rarely spoke of them, her parents were often on her mind and she still had a faint glimmer of hope that one day she would be able to right her wrongs with them.

Whilst Hermione was getting her thick red jumper on in front of the mirror in her room, she saw Ginny come through the doorway.

"Hi Hermione, I just heard that Ron has got himself detention all day today."

"Oh no" Hermione began, disappointed that her boyfriend wouldn't be able to join them.

"What did he do now?" she said, rolling her eyes with a smile towards her friend.

"I…don't really know." Ginny replied. What was that in her voice? Hermione was sure she felt some hesitation in the redhead's words. Almost as if Ginny picked up on Hermione's suspicion, she added, "um, it's with Professor Trelawney."

Hermione looked at her with big eyes. She was very surprised. Seeing as that specific teacher was hardly the kind to give punishments to students, Hermione started wondering even more than before about the reasons.

"She never gives out detention!" she exclaimed "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

Ginny just shook her head and turned away from her friend to brush her hair.

Hermione thought it was weird, but she supposed she might be overreacting.

Oh well, she figured that she wouldn't let that ruin her day. It didn't actually bother her that much that Ron wouldn't be with them. And weirdly enough, at the same time, she wondered where a certain Slytherin might be that day. How odd.

"Well, never mind, let's do a girls day in Hogsmeade, what do you say Ginny… how about you, Parvati?" Hermione added whilst heading down the stairs to the common room. "Hey where's Lav'?" she said, scanning the common room.

Sean, who was passing by overheard and said:

"She's in detention with Weasley, for shocking Trelawney, poor old gal". He said with a snicker and went off out the common room before Hermione could call after him.

"What was that all about?" she questioned. Something fishy was going on and she felt like her friends were hiding something from her.

When neither Ginny nor Parvati said anything, Hermione knew her friends were holding whatever information they had from her. This made her very angry, she felt like she was the butt of a joke she had yet to understand! How could they? Did loyalty mean nothing to them? Clearly overcome with the frustration in that very moment, Hermione cut the silence with a huff and stormed out of the Gryffindor tower. Without thinking she powerwalked her way down out of the school to the very edge of the grounds by the forbidden forest, too upset to even notice her surroundings. The snow went up mid-shin and it was turning out to be a hell of a work out keeping up the pace she had started with. She walked like that a couple of minutes, but as much as she felt her muscle scream at her to stop her anger didn't grow any weaker. After a couple of minutes, she heard a _whoosh_ noise from above and all of a sudden, Draco Malfoy landed with his broom next to her. He was wearing a long black coat and had a warm scarf around his neck. He had been flying, so his nose and cheeks were pink and his hair was all over the place.

"Granger, a bit nippy for a run, wouldn't you say?" he asked playfully, having to trot a bit to keep up with her pace.

Hermione, who was too filled with anger just replied.

"I'm not running" her voice seething with rage.

"Well," he started in his usual Malfoy tone "You're walking bloody fast - "

"Do you know what's going on with Ronald and Lavender?" she blurted out looking at him for the first time and stopping dead in her tracks for the first time.

The question startled Draco who only stopped a couple of steps later. He came back towards her cautiously as he looked at her for a second. He wasn't sure if she was going to pelt him or start crying.

"The last rumour I heard was that Trelawney caught the weasel going down on Lavender in her class after hours."

With that Hermione's jaw fell open. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Although…

Draco stared into her big shocked eyes.

"They're probably just rumours, Granger, - " he started saying, to reassure her. If Hermione could read minds at that point and time, she would have seen that the blond was feeling extremely pissed off – even more so than usual – at that useless redhead git she called boyfriend. All he could do was make her feel like shite-

"Why'd you tell me?" she said, interrupting his chain of thought.

"What do you mean, I-"

"You're telling me the truth." She stated. Or did she ask?

"Well, honestly, I wasn't there, I don't know the truth, but-"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you telling me the truth?"

"I don't want to lie to you." He stated matter-of-factly.

Her voice regained in anger as she said

"Why is it, none of my _friends_ tell me, and you - "

"I already told you Granger, I'm not one of _those_ friends." He said with a smirk, clearly very happy with himself for that comeback.

With that, something lit up in Hermione's eyes. She took a step forward, grabbed hold of Draco's scarf and pulled on it bringing his face closer. She bit on her lip for just a second before she dove into a passionate kiss.

Saying Draco was surprised was the understatement of the year. She hadn't given him the time for any sort of reaction, her lips were already on his. But once his initial surprise let way he realized just how soft and warm said lips were. He then embraced her intrusion by opening his mouth, gaining her access to his tongue. She tasted divine, even better than what he had expected. She had eaten an apple recently and he could still taste its sweetness on her soft breath. He slowly let go of his broom and brought both arms around her waist scooting her closer to him. She moaned softly in his mouth. That simple sound quickly triggered a reaction as Draco felt himself growing hard and thanked Merlin for all the clothes between the two of them. Otherwise, he didn't know what he would have done. Come to think of it, being kissed like this, by this sexy witch, he might not even care for all the layers dividing them or the cold winter air surrounding them.

Hermione's hands left his scarf and went to the back of his neck and toyed with his hair. She tugged at it passionately, clearly demonstrating her want for him. For just a moment, Hermione's mind wasn't working a mile a minute, she was completely in the moment, letting go in a way she had never before been able to. With that Draco backed her up to the nearest tree. He pushed up against her with his whole body so even with all the layers between the two of them, it was clear to her how hot he was for her. After what was probably a full five minutes but felt like seconds, Hermione opened her eyes and pulled back lightly, signalling that the kiss was nearing its end. Draco nipped at her lips one last time, and he slowly opened his eyes and his gaze met hers. At first, all she could see was lust in his smouldering grey orbs. Then, whilst holding his stare, it was as if she saw something more, that Hermione was not quite ready to read into yet. As the kiss ended, it left the both of them breathless, Draco's hands on either side of Hermione's head on the tree, and with her hands on his scarf once again.

And then, as abruptly as a slap to the face, the reality of her actions hit her. She had been unfaithful to Ron. No matter the situation, this was not who she wanted to be.

"Draco, I shouldn't-" she started saying through her laboured breath.

He closed his eyes. Not this. He could feel it coming, he knew she was going to do it and he just couldn't hear it. He had been through so much rejection since the end of the war. Many Slytherins had turned away from the Malfoy family; the Parkinsons had called off the engagement because of the role the Malfoy's had played in the battle. Many hypocrites who used to call themselves friends had turned away from his mother and him in their hour of need. And now, somehow, this was one rejection he just couldn't take. She's the one who came to him with this. He didn't ask for this, or did he? Yet, he still felt a mix of anger and hurt boiling inside him and once he heard her beginning to speak he moaned and said

"Granger, please do not say it…"

"This was wrong-" she started but before she could continue he was picking up his broom and with one last furious look her way he kicked off. She watched as he swiftly soared high until he was out of sight.

Hermione's hand went to her mouth. What had just happened? Wait, what had she just done? She didn't know what she felt but when she stared at the sky where Draco had disappeared she sensed with a renewed determination to find Ron, wherever he was, to clear things up. She had kissed another and felt, well, she wasn't quite sure yet what she felt but one thing was sure, that her feelings made it clear that her relationship with Ronald needed a serious adjustment.


	9. Chapter 9: Werewolf

**Hi Guys,  
Here's a new chapter to start off the week. Ever since my story has a real title I have a lot more views so please don't forget to review! I try to take into consideration all comments and suggestions so long as the criticism remains constructive :-)  
I'm still looking for someone intereted in beta-ing so please if you know someone or are interested yourself please let me know.  
And now, all that's left to say is: enjoy this new chapter, I'm quite happy with it if I do say so myself ;-)  
KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Werewolf**

As she arrived towards the top of the divination tower, Hermione ran into Professor Trelawney who was balancing a couple of crystal balls in her arms as she attempted to descend the stairs without letting one fall. The teacher lifted her eyes and spotted the younger witch a few steps down. She looked at her questioningly. It was no secret that divination was far from Hermione's favourite subject so it was a wonder what reason could bring her to this part of the school on a Saturday.

"Miss Granger, whatever are you doing here?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

In that moment, Hermione realized that she hadn't thought this through. However was she going to get through to the professor to be able to speak with Ron? She had to think fast…Good think that was one of her specialties.

"Um, I heard Professor Sprout was looking for you." By the wishful look on the older witches face, Hermione knew her first intuition about her was correct and that she had a thing for her fellow professor.

"She is?" Professor Trelawney said dreamily "What about?" she attempted to readjust her glasses whilst balancing the balls.

Hermione went to grab one of the balls to help her out and with what she hoped was a very innocent look she said:

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it would be best to hurry, it did seem quite urgent."

With the hopeful look on the teachers face, Hermione knew she had caught her interest.

"Very well, very well, child", she gave Hermione the other crystal ball as she looked at her reflection in the window, attempting to tame her hair with her fingers in a way that actually made it look worse. "You are a Prefect, correct?" she said casually.

"I am indeed." Hermione replied. Delighted at the turn this conversation was taking.

"Well then, be a dear and look over the students who are currently in detention." Professor Trelawney said with a vague hand gesture towards the classroom overhead. "I shouldn't be _too_ long." She finished as she hurried down the stairs, unable to hide the smile that spread from ear to ear.

Hermione smirked whilst looking at the witch hurry off. Then she realized that there was a fair chance the witch could climb back up those stairs shortly – realizing Hermione's ruse – and by then she had to be gone. So now was the time to act quickly, Hermione told herself.

She entered the class where she found Ronald cleaning up on one side with a broom whilst Lavender seemed to be dusting the dirt off some crystal balls at the other end of the room. Both looked up upon hearing the door open and looked like deer caught in headlights. Neither dared say anything.

Hermione walked towards Lavender and thrust the two balls into the surprised witches arms. Whilst Lavender was doing her best not to let them fall Hermione turned towards her boyfriend.

For a while neither of them said anything…then, Ronald lifted his eyes towards Hermione's angry glare, trying his best don't-be-mad-at-me-I-hope-I-can-get-away-with-this" look. She simply sighed and said:

"We need to talk."

Ron started getting very red in the face, and while rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back at Lavender as if he was hesitating for a bit. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

"Yeah, ok." He said softly.

He set the broom aside as he took Hermione's arm and led her out of the classroom.

Seeing the look he had given the other witch, Hermione couldn't help herself and blurted out:

"Are the rumours true?"

"That really depends on what you heard, 'Mione." Ron answered.

"Please, don't call me that." she said, irritated, "Did you…get caught…engaging in sexual activities with Lavender?" Hermione managed to squeeze out almost painfully.

"What?!" Ron cried "Is that what you heard?! Nooo, Hermione,-"

"Then why would professor Trelawney actually give you detention" Hermione cut him mid-phrase.

He looked back towards the classroom and started talking in a more hushed tone.

"You know, during the battle, well, Lav got bit by a werewolf?"

"Um, no actually I really wasn't aware of that" Hermione replied, a look of surprise on her face.

"Well, yeah, she got bit and some healer was able to give her an antidote but, for it to fully cure her it takes up to a year." He explained.

"Oookay, Ron, but that still doesn't tell me-"

"Please, Hermione, please for once let me finish." Ron replied firmly.

At first, she was taken aback by his reaction but, seeing the truth what he told her – bad habit of hers, always interrupting – she remained silent.

"You see, should she face any big frustration, it could completely ruin the antidote. I mean, by their very nature, werewolves are quite vulnerable and even irritable and the more they try to fight it, the more chances they have of making their change permanent."

"I didn't know that" Hermione said, not necessarily to him. She was shocked that he should know more about the subject than her. She had done her fair share of research about it, especially during her third year at Hogwarts once she figured her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was one, but truthfully she had never spent a lot of time reading into cures.

"As I was saying," Ron said, giving her a sideways glare, "To not become too frustrated, Lavender has to bite at least one person a month."

"Pardon me, what?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it has something to do with _core werewolf instincts_ and to be able to cure herself of them, she mustn't fight them but more like, work with them."

"That actually does make sense in a very weird way." Hermione said and with a bit more thought "So what are you saying," Hermione said, piecing two and two together, "Is Lavender biting you?"

"Well, you see" Ron started, as he started getting red in the face all over again, "She was seeing this bloke and so she could pull off the biting as just being quite…um…passionate."

"Spare me the details, please." Hermione said dryly.

"She doesn't actually have to really bite, like, till there's blood. No, just the act of bringing her teeth down on someone else and biting, is enough to answer to the werewolf instinct thing. So, um, this bloke, a real tosser if you ask me, well, he broke it off with her when he found out about her being bitten by a werewolf. And, well, we got talking and she was getting quite worried, - it'd been almost a month, you see – and she was frightened of turning full werewolf. And, next thing I knew, well I was offering to help her out, I would be the one she'd bite."

"Sooo, Professor Trelawney just walked in on her biting you?"

"Yeah" Ron said as he looked down at his hands on his knees.

"I can see how that's something that could be quite misleading, but still, how did the rumour go from that to you going down on her."

With that latest comment Ronald turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Well, see Hermione…the thing is…the act of biting…well…it kinda brings her… Ummmm…pleasure."

"What?"

"Like o-orgasms." Ron explained, his face now an impossible shade of red.

"I got what you meant, thank you very much." Hermione snapped.

"I just though-" he started.

"Stop speaking." Hermione said holding her hand up and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"…"

"…"

Hermione recapped:

"Trelawney walked in on the both of you – Lavender biting you and…coming at the same time."

Ronald didn't have to answer; the look on his face said it all.

"Wow" Hermione said, looking straight in front of her. She didn't know what to make of all this. She was just getting her head around the whole thing, readying herself to accept it all when Ron cleared his throat. He made to grab Hermione's hand back as she shifted it in a way that made it seem that his mere touch might burn her. Ron then said:

"That's all that happened, Hermione, I swear. I never meant to hurt you…"

"Why do I have a feeling there's a "But" " Hermione began looking at Ron sideways.

"Buuut, Hermione, do you know how good it felt to be able to help her? To help someone? I mean, I love you, but I mean, don't pretend you're fine, I know you aren't, I can see it everytime we're together alone, and I just feel so awful because I feel like I can't help heal you. I don't know how, all I seem to do is wrong for you."

"I don't-" Hermione began to protest. Some truths were hard to hear.

"But I can help Lav…and Hermione, that really makes me feel good about myself, especially now…after all we've been through…" he said squeezing her hand.

"…"

"I really do love you, Hermione, but, I mean, I don't think I can be the kind of boyfriend you need."

And there it was. The truth. The truth she knew and the one he apparently knew too. It took him a while to get to it but she was thankful it came from him. She wasn't sure she could have brought herself to say those words. She was very loyal and as much as she knew this relationship wasn't right deep down, she couldn't bring herself to speak those words first.

"Do you think we could…could we go back to being friends like before?" he asked her hopefully.

"You know what Ron," Hermione said after a moment. She turned to her friend and a smile formed on her face. "I think I'd really like that."

They both smiled at eachother and giggled together. Hermione's eye's glistened with tears but she was feeling a mix of things – a small part of sadness for their relationship to end – and a bigger part of happiness regarding where they were now. Seeing the emotion written on her face, Ron's arms circled around her in a friendly hug and the stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

Hermione hadn't told him about her kiss with Malfoy, but it seemed at this point, it was no longer necessary to share said information with him. It would only cause him pain and that just really went against everything she wanted. She was happy she had found her old friend again. She missed laughing with him, and it seemed like ever since they returned to Hogwarts, they just never did that anymore.

* * *

 **Now, honestly speaking: is Ron really a bad guy?  
Clumsy maybe, but not a bad guy...not really...  
that's what I was going for here. **

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: No Silence in the Library

**Hi Guys,  
I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long! I hate waiting for chapters when I'm in the middle of a new fic so I do apologize for this :( :( :(**  
 **The reason why this chapter took so long was because of work aaaand I had quite a bit of trouble with the plot. I realized that how I had originally planned out the story didn't exactly work with the first chapter and so I had to change a big chunk of the futur chapters. Hopefully, now I've fixed the plotline and there won't be any more problems of this kind.  
Please bear in mind this is my first fic and I'm trying my best to give you guys something good to read. As always, please review, and feel free to let me know if there's anything special I should work on to make the fic better. A reviewer mentioned that last chapters break-up seemed a little too easy and quickly accepted by both parties. Maybe I hadn't insisted enough on how much the two were drifting apart in the previous chapters and also I wanted to portray Ron correctly as the type of guy who won't talk about feelings for hours. Great comment - thx Supermies 3 - really appreciate the feedback!  
Enjoy reading guys :)  
KS **

* * *

**Chapter 10: No Silence in the Library**

The following days started with some awkward moments due to the break-up, but Hermione was relieved to see that everything seemed to go into place quite quickly. She had a close-knit group of friends and even though there was a slight change in their dynamics and interactions following the news, the group didn't change fundamentally. Soon enough, she and Ron were bickering again as before any romantic feelings ever took place between them. Hermione did notice Lavender's presence more and more often around them and there still was a tiny thread of jealousy in her regarding the other woman although mostly she did her best to feel happy for Ron and her.

Another thing she did notice was a certain blond Slytherin avoiding her in general. She had even gone down to the Slytherin dungeons once she had left the divination tower to seek him out but she couldn't find him anywhere. Well, maybe he wasn't really avoiding her but she felt uneasy about their last parting and the fact of the matter was that weeks went by without the slightest interaction between the two. And Hermione had to admit that she had gotten used to them, and she daresay even missed them at this moment.

So, that's why, on one Wednesday evening when Hermione caught sight of Draco in the library, in deep concentration in front of a book, she marched straight up to him and demanded in a loud whisper:

"Draco, what's going on?"

He closed his book and took a side-glance in her general direction. He sighed and asked:

"What do you mean, Granger?" His tone was cold. That wasn't good, she thought. She slid down on the seat next to his.

"You've been avoiding me, ever since...ummm, well you know." Hermione replied, looking at him with concern as her cheeks turned pink.

"Get over yourself, Granger, I've been busy, the world doesn't revolve around you." he said picking up his book and continuing the chapter she had just interrupted him from.

Even though she was feeling quite hurt from his last quip, she was not about to take this so she grabbed his book from him and slammed it shut on the desk, causing a few heads to turn in the library.

"Draco, look, I don't understand why you're upset with me, so please, talk to me."

He stared at the closed book for what probably was a full minute and felt like forever to her. Finally he grabbed her by the upper arm and rather forcefully said in a voice that was half-growl.

"Come with me".

It wasn't as much a request as it was an order. Was it weird that the way he spoke to her made her stomach feel funny? Had the library gotten all of a sudden much warmer? She shuffled along beside him, people staring at the pair of them storm through the aisles until they reached the restricted section. Hermione heard Draco mumble a _silencio_ as he walked to the window at the end of the aisle.

"Ron and I are through" she blurted out.

"I know" he said, with his back to her.

"Draco, I-"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked as he paced back to the other end of the aisle.

"I…well, I thought you'd might want to know…" she was starting to have second thoughts about being so direct with him.

"And why's that?" he snapped.

She was beginning to think this was a mistake. Why was it all the men she ever was involved with were so hot-headed?

"I don't understand you. One day you're hot, the next you're cold…I just don't get it." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her thoroughly puzzled and seemed to start approaching her. However, at that moment, behind Draco, she saw Harry at the far end of the aisle. Because of the noise cancelling spell she couldn't hear him but he seemed to be calling her name. With a flick of her wand she lifted the spell and she left Draco there as she glanced back at him one last time. The look on his face intrigued her but Harry seemed very worried and she was afraid he might do something stupid. She had to go to him.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked her as he looked over towards Draco who was storming back to his book.

Hermione just kept walking out of the library, as Harry looked at her more puzzled than ever.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked slowly with a stern look on his face. At that moment, he saw a flicker of emotion in his friend's features.

"No, he didn't" she said. "I mean, yes, b-but no, Harry, he really, really didn't." and with that her voice began to quiver.

Harry led her to sit down on a bench on the side of a corridor away from the entry of the library where students were coming and going and clearly trying to eavesdrop.

"Ar-are you two, I mean, is something going on?" Harry stammered as he looked at her on the bridge of realization.

"I don't know." Hermione wailed as she raised her arms in despair. She turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "Harry, I think he's different and, I just, I dunno. Please don't be mad at me."

Harry said nothing for a bit and just stared at her. It took him a couple of seconds. He wrapped an arm around her in a warm and friendly hug.

"Hermione, I'm not mad at you, ok? Look. I don't know what is going on. What I do know is that Ron and you, that just didn't work out. For a moment there, I thought I lost you guys. And, Ginny's told me about Malfoy and all he's doing around the school and apparently even his mother has put together a couple of charity events for people who suffered in the battle. Just, Hermione, don't get hurt. And please come to me if ever, well, if he hasn't changed." He said with a sigh.

"He has, I think. Well, we never actually knew him back then, did we?" she said.

"Wasn't the kind of bloke you wanted to get to know." Harry huffed.

"I really think that's changed, Harry" Hermione said, as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "He's fun to talk to and he's been surprisingly kind with me…" she looked back in the direction of the library "I just, I think he's angry with me…"

"He'll get over it, Hermione. No one can stay mad with you for long." He said.

"Harry," Hermione said grasping his hand. "You know you're an amazing friend?"

"Yeah yeah" he said with a lazy smile. Then his tone turned threatening "Just remind him that I am the one who killed Voldermort, in case he gets out of line with you." He finished as he looked at her over his glasses.

To that Hermione giggled and let her mind fill with thoughts of a certain blond wizard.

Meanwhile, said blond wizard was back at his desk in the library. He tried to continue reading the book he had left before being rudely interrupted. How dare she interrupt him? Why had she come back to see him? He was so upset; he hadn't noticed the other Slytherin who had seated himself at the same table across from him.

All of a sudden, he was shocked out of his thoughts by a piece of balled-up parchment hitting him square in the face and falling on his book.

"Whathe-" Draco started saying as he looked up and saw Blaise.

"Oy, mate, what's gotten into you?" the other Slytherin asked catching the piece of parchment that Draco tried to throw back at his face.

" _Mate_ , that's rich coming from you" Draco huffed, "What do you want?" he added while looking back down at his book, pretending to read again.

"That's not fair, Drake, you know I tried. I was at your fathers trial and, you can ask your mother, I tried to come 'round the manor quite often-"

"Funny, I never received any of your owls inquiring about my well-being?" Draco looked straight at the other man whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, mate, you know how much I hate writing! I don't even owl witches I wanna shag so why in bloody hell would I waste my time and owl on you? Granted, you know how much I love blonds but your hairs' just a bit too white…and you'd be a very ugly witch." He said with a smile.

"You little shit." Draco said as he chuckled lightly. He had forgotten how easily his old friend could lighten up his bad moods.

"So, what's gotten you so upset…have anything to do with _Granger_?" Blaise emphasized on the Gryffindor's name.

"What makes you say that?" Draco said in full poker-face mode whilst deliberately not answering his friend's question.

"Ever since I got in the library a few minutes ago all I hear is people whispering about you lot going off to the restricted section." His friend said with a huge tell-me-more smile. "And then I saw Granger outside with Potter and it looked like she was crying…so, tell me, what did you do now?"

"She was crying?" Draco said, getting quite serious again. "Wha-I mean where-?"

"They already left to the Gryffindor tower, mate. Leave it. Stay here and tell me, what's going on?"

Draco stared at his friend for a while and said in a low voice.

"She kissed me."

" _She_ kidded _you_?"

"She did…And I kissed her back."

"I should bloody well hope so." Blaise said. Draco looked at him questioningly so he added "Drake, have you seen her? Those legs, and her eye's, and that mouth, just make's you wanna-"

"Got it, mate." Draco interrupted before he let the other wizard finish his thought. He didn't like Blaise listing her features like that. It made him feel protective. Protective of what was his…wait what?

"You'd have been a fool not to kiss her back. Took you long enough anyway." Blaise said as he started playing with Draco's quill.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco replied, thoroughly surprised at his friend's last comment. He tried to reach back for his quill, which just made Blaise raise it further above his head and smile at Draco.

"Means you like her…you've liked her for quite a bit if you want my opinion. I may, or may not, have even set up a bet after the Yule Ball that you'd try to have a shot with her." Draco stared at him in disbelief, so he continued, "Yeah, well, that was kinda before all hell broke loose. Anyhow" Blaise said, and Draco was amazed at how easily his friend was able to wash away the past years in such a simple phrase, "Anyhow, now you've got her crying, which I'm guessing is because you've gone all mean and were defensive…am I right?"

Draco said nothing for a bit and then lunged over the table to grab his quill back from Blaise's hand.

"Well, she kinda pushed me away…I think she regretted kissing me." Draco said, all of a sudden very interested in his quill. He couldn't admit to this whilst looking his friend in the eye.

"Is that why she was crying…you were that bad?"

"You ass, she didn't kiss me today, that was weeks ago…it's just, she just came over demanding to talk with me and maybe I was just slightly defensive…" Draco said, admitting he might be in the wrong here.

"And I'm the ass." Blaise replied.

"Watch it." Draco said menacingly.

"No man, if I don't tell you, no one will. Get over yourself. She came back to talk to you. That's gotta mean something. I don't see the Gryffindor princess as someone who would deliberately try to be mean with anyone…even you. So, stop being so defensive." Blaise said, his tone for once, serious and even a little severe.

Draco said nothing for a bit as he let his friend's words sink in. He then started gathering his things and got up. Blaise looked at him as he just stood there.

"I could use a drink." Draco stated. Heß wouldn't tell his friend he was right, at least not in so many words. But he was happy to have been able to speak with him. Blaise had always helped him see the brighter side of things. It felt good to reconnect with his lifelong friend. Besides, the fact that said friend helped clear any doubt regarding a certain Gryffindor's feelings was a good bonus, that helped improve his mood.

"I thought you'd never ask, dear." Blaise said as he flung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the library with Draco.

* * *

 **Yay for Draco and Blaise being friends again :)  
That Draco...such a stubborn lil'Slytherin...**  
 **Thoughts? Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11: Letters

**Hi Guys,**  
 **Yay, so here's a new chapter. My grammar sucks, sorry! really could use a beta so if you're interested please let me know! :-)**  
 **I'd like to thank those who took the time to review! Reviews make my heart sing (I read that one reading a fanfic and it is so true!)**  
 **Oh and did you know, that Preview is just review with an extra letter. Funny, right? Food for thought. Review and you might get a sneak peak at next chapter...and it's a good one! :) :) :)**  
 **Just sayin'...**  
 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Letters**

After their altercation in the library, Hermione noticed Draco's absence altogether, he wasn't even in class anymore. Ever since that moment she hadn't been able to catch him again. She knew his feelings had been hurt but surely he was overreacting? She couldn't quite grasp what the problem was. After almost a week of not seeing him in class, she decided to stay after transfiguration and ask McGonagall about his absence.

"Excuse me, Headmistress?"

"Miss Granger, is there something you needed?" The older witch asked looking at her student over her spectacles.

"Yes, well, I was wondering, if you don't mind my asking, where's Malfoy? I mean, where's Draco? I haven't seen him for a while…" Hermione asked, rather uncomfortably.

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends." Miss McGonagall raised an eyebrow and she looked at her almost knowingly.

"I mean, well, I think we are…things have changed."

"That they have indeed. I'm proud of you Miss Granger. Just like Mister Malfoy, you're working on making all the necessary changes after the war. You two really are my brightest students."

Hermione just didn't know what to answer to that.

"Mister Malfoy unfortunately had to attend to some private matters. He's back at his home for an undefined period of time."

"Oh" Hermione said, and the look on her face must have given her feelings away because McGonagall's mouth twisted up in the corners as she continued:

"He just sent me an owl today with some recommendations for the most recent reparations he was doing to the school. Would you maybe like to borrow the owl?" and seeing that her point wasn't sinking in yet she added "He knows his way back to Mr Malfoy…"

"Oh, well, um, sure, if it isn't a problem for you-" Hermione started to say, trying to act as nonchalant about this news as possible.

"Of course not" she said now smiling. "You'll find him in the teacher's end of the owlery. An incredibly large brown owl that answers to the name Hunter."

"Thank you" Hermione said to her and just before leaving she added "If you need any more help rebuilding Hogwarts, please let me know. I'd be glad to give a hand".

"That would be very much appreciated Miss Granger." She said and then turned back to her desk signalling that the conversation had come to an end.

* * *

 _Malfoy,_

 _I hope you don't mind, Headmistress McGonagall let me use your owl. I do hope everything is alright, she mentioned that you had some private matters to attend to. Rest assured, I can lend you my schoolwork when you get back so you don't have any problems catching up._

 _I was under the impression you might be upset with me. I'm not sure I understand why._

 _I'd like you to know I do not regret what happened by the forest. I do apologize though as I don't feel as if I left you much of a choice in the matter._

 _Hermione._

She had re-written the letter almost ten times before coming to this result. She finally brought it up to the owl McGonagall had told her about. He was indeed much larger than the other owls and as much as she loved animals she was a little frightened at first. But, as she slowly tiptoed closer, she saw that it was very well trained. Upon seeing her approach, the owl immediately extended its foot, talons open and waiting for the letter she was nervously toying with between her fingers. Not only was she uneasy because of the massive bird in front of her but also because of the content of her letter. Finally, she handed it over and saw the owl stretch out his wings before lifting off.

Whilst watching it fly towards the horizon she caught herself thinking of Draco and their kiss. She didn't want him thinking she regretted it. Because she truly didn't. She realized the reason she felt bad towards him was that when she kissed him, she felt she had forced him into a situation where he had no say, very much like what he went through during the past year: forced into actions without having a choice in the matter. As much as she loved the kiss she didn't believe it to be very fair that she imposed it on him. But, it felt so right. She would never had though Draco's lips could be so soft. And that he could be so gentle, yet taking just the right amount of control. Honestly speaking, she couldn't remember a time in her life where she felt more turned on. She realized it had to do with the whole package. The kiss was great, but it was so because it was with him. And that thought frightened her. It was, in fact Draco Malfoy, she was starting to feel things for and she didn't know how ready she was to feel these things...for him. Her body definitely was ready; as was his if what she thought she felt through their layers of clothing was any sign. Her body wasn't the issue…it was her mind that needed a gentle nudge.

The following day at breakfast Hermione's face lit up when she saw the huge brown owl soar to her with a letter attached to its foot. Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow but then eggs and bacon and a plateful of pancakes appeared in front of him, taking away all his attention. Hermione took the opportunity to unhook the letter and read it discreetly under the table.

 _Hermione,_

 _I see that you've missed me. How interesting._

 _I hardly believe I'll have any problems catching up with the schoolwork I haven't done yet, however thank you for the offer._

 _Finally, please rest assured that you left me plenty choice and that no action (or reaction if you'd rather) of mine towards you since the beginning of the semester has given me any feelings of regret._

 _I wish to return to Hogwarts shortly. In the meantime, please learn to use my given name (see below)._

 _Draco._

Hmmm…to say she had mixed feelings about his reply was an understatement. First off, how cocky and pretentious. Come to think of it, how typically Malfoy of him, she thought. She never talked about missing him. How dare he jump to conclusions like that? What did he mean by _interesting_? And to top it off, he turned down her offer for the schoolwork when she was only trying to be nice! Really, what did she expect, she scolded visibly, earning a questioning look from both Ginny and Harry. Great, clearly he had spoken to her about their conversation. Now Ginny was surely going to analyse all her reactions. Hermione returned to her bowl of fruit and pretended to be interested in an article in the paper Neville was reading next to her. He set it down on the table so she wouldn't have to read over his shoulder. There was an article about Charlie Weasley's work with dragons and Hermione started to read it but her mind skipped back to Draco's letter. She didn't know what to make of it, on one hand it annoyed her beyond words but on the other, it raised even more questions: especially with his final sentiment about having no regrets. That one made her very happy, although his phrasing always seemed to hold a condescending tone to it. What was quite clear was that he knew how to wind her up. And by their kiss and how it had made her feel, he could apparently also just as well help her wind down.

Going down memory lane made her blush. Knowing she was under her friends scrutiny and not wanting to answer any questions about her reaction, she went on to busy herself by petting Hunter and picking off some grains from a piece of bread to feed him with. She was about to ask the owl to wait for a reply at the owlery when he took off out the nearest window.

"Hey-" she exclaimed. Great, now how was she going to reply to him.

"Looks like someone isn't expecting a reply…" Ginny said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and Harry gave his girlfriend a look that said it all. Hermione was sure that he was kicking her under the table for that comment.

Draco's reply and the fact that he had instructed his owl to leave before she could answer anything had her fuming all day long. Hermione could hardly listen during her classes and even made a mess in Herbology almost getting Professor Sprout caught by a Venomous Tentacula. She knew she had to focus but a certain Slytherin just seemed to know how to get under her skin.

* * *

The following days she kept looking for the big brown owl during every meal but Hunter was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, what Hermione did notice was Lavender and Ron holding hands on occasion and they seemed closer than ever. Always laughing together at their own little secrets and waiting for each other in front of the classes they didn't share. It was as if they were joined at the hip, Hermione thought sourly. She was surrounded by couples. There was also Ginny and Harry who would disappear more and more often for extended periods of time and by the state of Harry's hair when they got back it was clear to all that they had been fooling around. Clear to all except one that is: the redheads' older brother. Ron could be thick at times, especially when it came to seeing his sister as a woman and furthermore her having adult relations with his friend. Evidently, Ron's mind refused to process that thought so he would react in a funny way: utterly oblivious to what was going on. Once in the common room surrounded by everyone, when Harry and Ginny had attempted a discreet return from their mischief making, Ron pointed to Harry's hair and said:

"Harry, mate, you should really wear a cap or something when you go play quidditch, your hair's all over the place."

The whole room burst out laughing and Ron didn't seem to understand. He smiled and laughed uneasily for a bit as Lavender pulled on his arm to get him to focus his attention on her. She looked back at Ginny with a smile and a knowing look.

Hermione smiled at the scene as she read her book in front of the common room's fireplace. The winter formal was just around the corner and many couples seemed to be forming. Even Neville, sitting opposite her had been making out with a younger witch on his lap. Without even realizing it, Hermione had started to withdraw from her group of friends because of the general atmosphere and so she let her mind wonder off to a certain blond wizard.

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny's voice could be heard.

It was sometime later and most of the common room had emptied. Ginny was doing homework at the table behind Hermione and had caught her staring into space absentmindedly.

"Hey, yeah Ginny, sorry, you were saying?"

"What is with you these days?" Ginny said. "You seem so distracted all the time…"

"It's nothing, Gin, really." Hermione reassured her worried looking friend.

"Is it because of Ron and Lavender?" Ginny said unconvinced. "I mean, I've seen you notice them and all and I promise, Ron doesn't want to hurt your feelings, he was quite adamant about that-"

"No, really, Ginny, it's fine. I mean, I knew something was up and she makes him happy so who am I to judge." "I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts, that's all…"

"Thoughts regarding anyone in particular? Ginny hinted a smile creeping up on her face.

"I'm not sure I know who you're-"

At that moment Harry and Ron came into the common room, halting the girls' conversation right were it was.

* * *

That night, when Hermione was in bed, she reached under her pillow and reread Draco's letter for the hundredth time.

 _Hermione_. Oh, she liked that when he used her first name.

 _I see that you've missed me. How interesting._ I'll show you interesting, just you wait…

… _no action (or reaction if you'd rather) of mine towards you since the beginning of the semester has given me any feelings of regret…_ Really? That was all she was going to get from him? Why was it that a part of her felt all tingly when reading this…it certainly seemed to imply the opposite of a feeling of regret…right? She was overanalysing this, or was she? Why was it that everything about this man left her so confused? Finally, _I wish to return to Hogwarts shortly_ , what's that supposed to mean? When? She knew she couldn't ask him for a specific time frame but still, the wait was driving her up the wall. Would he be here by next Friday for the winter formal?

She hid the wrinkled letter back under her pillow and fell asleep with the last word from his letter on her mind.

 _Draco._

 _.  
_

* * *

 _ **Sweet dreams, Hermione.**  
_

 _ **Thanks for reading, guys 3 and don't forget to review!  
KS**_


	12. Chapter 12: Miss me?

**Hi Guys,  
Thank you for the reviews! 4fanci and LissaDream, you both rock and thank you for your interest in this story. I wish I had more reviews (even if suggestions to make it better! Would really appreciate it...)  
Anyways, here are some long awaited lemons. Enjoy ;-)  
KS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Miss me?**

Before long, it was the evening of the winter formal and the girls were getting ready in their room. Lavender was still tiptoeing around Hermione, not sure yet how open she could be about her current relationship with her friend's ex. Ginny was all over the place working on makeup and glamouring spells whilst squeezing into her skin tight tube green dress. It was very flattering and she knew it. Hermione had settled for a short cream-coloured dress Ginny made her buy on their shopping trip that very afternoon. The neckline was quite high up, and it was mostly backless. The way it hugged her body left little to the imagination but Ginny had assured her that it was decent but sexy enough to get some action if that was what she was going for.

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend about her dress as the redhead had started pulling together her messy locks into a beautiful bun.

"Of course silly, you look amazing in that!"

"But, I can't wear a bra in this dress…" Hermione said as she looked down, trying to figure out if her dress was at all transparent.

"That's the whole point." Ginny replied, "Men will be flocking to you. It's about time you realized you're a sexy bitch." She added while tugging on her hair lightly.

"Thanks…I think." Hermione replied, half-heartedly. She wasn't quite sure she was keen on _men_ flocking to her. She was more interested in a single _man_ and hadn't seen him or had any news from him in a while.

"I know that look, 'Mione." Ginny said as she sat next to Hermione, handing her one of her silver and white shoes (seemed fitting for a winter formal). "Just try and have a good time with us, let loose a bit."

Hermione looked at her friend and put on her second shoe:

"You're right, you know. I'm ready for some fun I think." She said, trying to convince herself as she applied her dark red lipstick.

"Yay!" Cried Ginny "Now c'mon ladies, let's go and party!" She hooked her arm into Hermione's as Lavender caught hold of her other arm, and they went down to the common room. Both Lavender and Ginny went straight towards Ron and Harry leaving Hermione behind. She looked around and noticed Seamus and a sixth year she barely knew also just about ready to leave. She walked over to them and said:

"Hi."

Both men jumped as if they were hiding something. Seamus quickly recovered and took a long look at Hermione, from her face, down to her shoes and back up, taking his time.

"Wow, Hermione, hi! You're looking delicious." He said with a grin. His friend just nodded and stared at her breasts. Great, she thought to herself. How am I supposed to deal with this all evening?

"What are you guys up to…" she said, trying to get the younger boys attention away from her dress as she arched an eyebrow at him. She then turned to the other. "You're not planning to blow anything up tonight, Seamus?" she asked her friend.

"Not at all, no! Can you keep a secret?" he said as he leaned in closer, lifting his jacket slightly, showing Hermione a bottle of elven rum in his pocket. "We're gonna spike the pumpkin juice tonight." He added devilishly.

"Give me that." Hermione said and his face fell.

"Hermione, c'mon." He said as he handed the bottle over to her, looking over at his friend, clearly thinking he was in trouble with the Head Girl.

Instead of answering, she unscrewed the bottle top, took a sniff and then brought it to her mouth. She took three big gulps and handed the bottle back to a shocked-looking Seamus and his grinning friend. Hell, if she was supposed to let loose, that bottle seemed to be a good place to start.

"Thanks." She said as she walked away towards the great hall.

When she arrived, she was amazed at the transformation the decorating committee had achieved since the day before. The ceiling was enchanted to look like it was snowing. Except for the fact that the room was nice and warm, and instead of being white, the snowflakes were like colourful little lights falling from the sky. The tables had been pushed against the walls and were full of yummy Christmassy treats. There were snowflakes everywhere as well as mistletoe and red, white and silver ribbons decorating the room. Hermione saw a Hufflepuff in the far corner with what seemed to be a muggle DJ-type music station. Ron, who had followed in shortly behind her, went straight over to the Hufflepuff with the large earphones.

"Did you see that?" Lavender said to Ginny, Hermione overheard "He didn't even look at the food?"

She laughed to herself.

"That's a first." Ginny said and then grabbed Harry's hand as she forced him onto the dancefloor. He wasn't a big fan of dancing, but he was a big fan of Ginny's. It was sweet how he made an effort for her. Hermione looked at the pair with envy. Not that she was jealous of Ginny but she longed for the same kind of relationship…and she kind of hoped it could be with a certain blond Slytherin.

Ginny beckoned her over and they all started dancing together. Before long, they were a whole group of them having fun on the dancefloor.

Some time later, she went to get a drink and noticed the sixth year who'd been with Seamus before hanging near a bowl of pumpkin juice. She pointed at the drink and asked:

"Is this the one?"

He nodded and she helped herself to another spiked drink. She had already started feeling the effect of the rum she had in the Gryffindor common room and was really starting to have a good time and feel light headed. If only, she didn't have a constant nagging in the back of her mind reminding her how much she wanted Draco to be here. She was standing next to the dance floor swaying her hips lightly to the music whilst watching her friends. Ron came towards her with a glass of pumpkin juice for himself and a second one Hermione expected was for Lavender. She wondered if he knew the drinks were spiked and pondered on telling him or not.

"Having fun there, 'Mione?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, the party is going well." Hermione replied half-heartedly. If only a certain someone were there, she thought to herself.

"Um, so, just to make it clear with you-" he started getting red in the face.

"I know about you and Lav' Ron, don't worry." Hermione said looking him straight in the eye. "It was bound to happen after what you explained to me, so I mean, I was expecting it."

"I really don't want to hurt your feelings, and when you came to the formal alone, I mean, I hope you don't still-"

Hermione did not like what Ron was insinuating. Of all the nerve.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe the person I wanted to come with simply wasn't around?"

"Um, well, no but who would that be…"

"I don't know, maybe…Draco." She didn't know why she told Ron his name, but something in the tone he had used with her just before made her want to upset him.

She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind when finally;

"MALFOY?" Ron practically shouted.

"And what if it was?" Hermione replied to him defiantly. "Everyone's noticed how he's changed and so why would it be so unimaginable for me to enjoy the company of that wizard". Hermione was getting into an alcohol-induced frustration-fuelled fury.

"Hermione, he's a death eater for crying out loud!" Ron said, practically shouting at his friend. People were starting to stare at the pair.

"Well you're doing it with a werewolf, where's the problem if I wanted to shag a Death Eater?" Hermione said defiantly no longer controlling the volume of her voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" came a deep all-too-recognizable voice from behind her.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she shut her eyes in embarrassment. She slowly turned around to see Draco Malfoy staring down at her. He was very close. Close enough that she felt the warmth of his breath on her, with a hint of firewhiskey and mint.

"Um, nothing, what Ronald and I were saying was-"

"I heard…"

"Draco" she started as she raised a hand to push his chest away. He was very close. Dangerously close.

"Mmmhmmm?" he said in his deepest voice, taking hold of her hand on his chest and laying his other hand on her hip.

He started moving to the music, pushing Hermione to sway with him.

"Dance" he commanded. There was something about being told what to do that was really quite pleasant to her. It had started in the way he spoke to her in the library when she confronted him and something about it felt so good. He twirled her around so her back was to his front. Everyone and everything seemed to disappear around her as she danced with Draco for what seemed like forever. The feeling of being in his arms was like ecstasy. He seemed to know exactly how she felt and what she needed because for the first time since they last parted she was feeling so relaxed. She even caught herself laughing with him. He was a sensual yet fun dancer, who definitely knew his moves. Finally, when the song switched to something a bit more upbeat Hermione turned to a grinning Draco looking down at her.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"No." she replied defiantly. Of course she did, but she wasn't about ready to admit it to him. She disliked his cockiness; or at least pretended to do so. And she mainly wanted him to pay for not being around these past weeks.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear huskily.

Wow, now there's something her body reacted to. His proximity and the tone of his voice got her feeling hot and ready for more. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, some of which he had had also so it seemed.

Hermione chanced a glance around them and first of all noticed a grinning Ginny looking at them whilst whispering something to Harry. In the meantime, Ron was just staring at them stupidly as was Lavender. It seemed like the whole school was on hold watching the pair. Hermione started feeling self-conscious.

She cleared her throat and said:

"Would you mind, stepping out for a bit?" she didn't like how her voice cracked, showing her discomfort in the present situation, with all eyes on her.

Draco scanned the people around them and nodded once gesturing for her to lead the way towards the door. He lifted his hand to her back and his touch against her bare skin caused her soon to be covered in goosebumps. Oh dear, she thought, how much more of this can I take?

Once they were in the corridor, Hermione didn't know what to say. She had thought about and planned out their discussion a million times during his absence but now, she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Draco cut the silence.

"Soooo, I'm a Death Eater, am I?" he looked at her dead seriously.

Hermione turned bright red. Oh no, he's upset.

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant. Ronald was annoying me and he called you that and-"

"I don't care." Draco interrupted.

"You don't?" Hermione said.

"No, I couldn't care less what the Weasel thinks of me."

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"You on the other hand. Well, your opinion I find interesting." Draco said whilst looking at his perfectly manicured hand, picking at an imaginary piece of lint from his sleeve. "Especially when the subject of who you want to shag comes up." He added as a big smile appeared on his face.

Hermione gasped and tried looking away for a second but turned her eyes back to him.

"I'm…sorry for calling you a Death Eater." She said to his face as he approached her.

"It's alright." He replied. He took a step closer to her.

"You were right you know." Hermione said, as she bit on her lower lip nervously.

"About you missing me?" He said with a devilish smile as he snaked one arm around her hip, landing his hand on her bare back as he licked his lips.

"Yeah." Hermione answered. She looked up at him and just as she said it, his mouth crept closer to hers as he dove in and caught her lips with his. Hermione immediate reaction was to kiss him back hungrily. She had wanted this for so long, there was no room for hesitation in her mind. She immediately opened her mouth and welcomed the sweet taste of his lips and tongue. The memory of his previous kiss, as great as it was, didn't do the one justice. Last time, Draco was taken by surprise. This time, he was in full control and by the looks of it this was where he thrived. He pulled Hermione even closer, her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss coaxing an erotic moan out of her. He smiled into the kiss as he growled with satisfaction from getting her in such a state. With a hand on her back he had started rubbing up and down, slowly gliding just below the thin material of her dress. Hermione bit down on his lower lip and his reaction was instantaneous. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her even more as his hands; previously caressing her skin gently, tensed up and grabbed at her hungrily. Before she knew it, one of his hands took a dive down towards her ass as the other bunched up the lower half of her dress at her hip. He took another step forward forcing her up against the cool castle wall behind her. Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair and then pressed against his shirt, feeling the firm muscles through it. The urge to feel more of him against her was too strong. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she had started pulling at his collar and had begun unbuttoning his shirt. With the heels she was wearing that night, Hermione was only just shorter than him. She had wanted to complain before because they were quite painful to dance with but at this moment all she wished was to thank Merlin for her choice of shoes because they inched her body up so that it was perfectly aligned with his. She slowly started moving her hips against him and instantly felt how hard he already was. She couldn't blame him, as she herself was already soaking wet. He pushed at her leg so she would open up to him. He then fit snuggly one of his legs between hers.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Hermione was dry-humping him like a sex-craved vixen. She moaned into his mouth, immediately creating a reaction below the belt. Draco reluctantly pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her mouth was a dark shade of red from their passionate embrace. She looked up at him with her large chocolate-coloured eyes and to his surprise, she started giggling.

"What…might I ask, is so funny?" Draco said, surprised at how out of breath he sounded. He wanted to sound intimidating but the result was quite the opposite.

"No-nothing." she stammered. He was happy to see that she seemed just as breathless as him. "My lipstick…you're covered with it." She said as she touched a finger to his mouth, wiping at it delicately so she could show him the dark red colour that she had planted there. He rubbed at his lips, as he turned to the sound of voices coming from the great hall. He looked back at Hermione and before she knew it, he was pushing her into a little nook behind a gargoyle statue. There was little space for the both of them and Draco took the opportunity to lean into her personal space and lick at her lips. They were soon enough kissing deeply again as he put both hands flat on her back and slowly glided down till there were below her bottom. Hermione, instinctively lift a leg as his hand curled under her thigh. Then, he swiftly grabbed her other thigh and in one rapid move was holding her up against the wall with both hands under her ass. He growled again, uncontrollably as Hermione hooked her feet behind his back.

More voices came from the great hall and Draco slowly stopped kissing her. He peppered her neck and shoulder with soft wet kisses as he asked.

"Hermione, how far can we go?" he breathed softly against her skin.

Oh, how she loved hearing him say her name. She knew what she wanted but wanted to make sure they were on the same page. She had been disappointed in the past with Ron who wasn't as inclined to go further and didn't want to repeat the same mistakes.

"As far as you want…" she said, as Draco fought the urge to smile from ear to ear. Hermione unhooked her legs and went back to standing in front of him, her dress falling back into place. He started tracing his finger along her cheek but stopped when Hermione's hand slid down till in was right over his member, feeling him through his pants. She massaged the area softly whilst looking up at him.

"Yesss" he hissed, "There's a good place to go." He said with a grin then he moaned and Hermione gave a firmer stroke down.

"Mmmm, shall we take this elsewhere…somewhere more private?" Draco suggested, taking her hand, so pleasurably placed, into his and giving it a squeeze and he pulled it to his mouth. He looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"Sure, but I share a dorm room with three girls, do you have any suggestions?" she asked.

"Follow me." He said, before planting the most sensual of kisses on the back of her hand.

* * *

 **First smutty/lemony chapter...hope you liked it? Don't forget to review!Thx**  
 **KS**


	13. Chapter 13: Draco's Room

**Hi Guys,  
Sorry for not posting sooner! I know how much it sucks waiting for a chapter for so long (especially a lemon-infused one!) but I had some trouble writing it and was looking for some beta-help, unsuccessfully :-( Really getting tough working on this alone, would appreciate any beta help (even just double-checking for typo's would be awesome - so give me a head's up if you're interested).  
Anyways, hope you enjoy the lemons ;-)  
KS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Draco's room**

Never letting go of her hand, Draco led Hermione away from the great hall and through various corridors in the castle. They walked together in silence. Every now and then, they would look at each other; almost bashfully, as if to check if the other was real and actually there. Even though they were connected. Draco came to realize just how good Hermione's hand felt in his. It was small and seemed to fit perfectly into his larger hand. Hermione revelled in how wonderful the soft stroking of his thumb against her palm was, and she was amazed at how such a simple touch could send tingling waves up her arm coursing through her whole body. His piercing silver gaze made her melt as they made their way to Draco's mysterious destination.

She had no idea where they were headed. Many ideas came to mind; the room of requirement, _but no, we should have turned left_ , the greenhouse _, not ideal considering it was covered under three feet of snow_ , and soon enough she realized they were heading down, surely towards the Slytherin dormitories. She worried her lower lip at that thought, not quite sure if she was that interested in discovering the place…She was very much interested in the Slytherin whom she currently was in company of, however the sentiment didn't extend to the other members of his house. Just before reaching the entry to said dormitories, Draco took a left to a small spiralling staircase that went up for almost two stories. They arrived in front of what seemed to be an old school portrait of about twenty teachers. Hermione thought she noticed a younger Dumbledore, and her suspicions were confirmed when the wizard winked in her direction.

"Les nouveaux débuts" Draco said to the portrait in perfect French.

The door behind the portrait clicked open. He looked at Hermione, who whispered:

"New beginnings…". Draco smiled at her and pushed the door open.

He stepped to the side letting go of her hand for the first time and with a simple gesture showed her through first. Hermione wasn't used to being around such a gentlemen. She tried to recall a point and time Ron or Harry opened a door for her, and couldn't. As her gaze adjusted to the dimly lit room, her mind quickly returned to the wizard next to her. He said nothing as Hermione took in the room.

It was fairly the same size as her dorm room, only, there weren't five beds but just one. It was slightly larger and was up a couple of steps near a horizontally placed window, showing off the beautiful view of the lakeside just above the water. There was a desk covered in letters and scrolls on one side of the roaring fireplace. A small couch was in the corner near a bookshelf that covered the whole wall and without realizing, Hermione, went straight to the books.

Draco's eyes followed her every movement as he closed the door behind him. He smiled as he saw where she headed first.

"Welcome to my room."

Hermione turned her attention away from the bookshelf slightly, looking over her shoulder at him.

" _Your_ room? How is it you have your own room?" she said, her tone full of jealousy.

"Well," he said, as he pulled his tie off and started folding it "turns out helping rebuild the castle has it's advantages."

 _Of course, a Slytherin would know how to take advantage of this kind of situation_ , Hermione thought to herself.

"This side of the school was completely ruined and Professor McGonagall agreed when I asked if I could make some modifications." Draco added.

He started walking up the steps towards his bed as he took his formal jacket off. With that, he put his jacket on a hanger and sat on his bed. There was a bottle of firewhiskey on his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a glass. He poured and observed Hermione who seemed unable to rip her eyes from his bookshelf.

"Hermione…" he called her name.

"Mmm?" she hummed. He could tell she was too captivated by the show of books and wasn't listening. Indeed, Hermione's eyes went from one book to the next: _Hogwarts: A History (Limited Edition), The Structural Foundations of Wizarding Schools before the 1900s, Building: The Wizarding Way, Rebuilding and Replacing old Enchantments on Magical and Non-Magical Structures_. There were so many books that Hermione had never gotten her hands on, her fingers were itching to reach out and have a closer look at one. But then, a deep sexy voice came from behind her, reminding her of another itch she came to attend to with a certain someone.

"Am I going to have to come down there and get you?" Draco said menacingly.

At that, Hermione's head jerked swiftly in his direction and a playful smile etched itself across her face. Her confidence was on an all time high, partly thanks to the alcohol she had had that evening, but mostly because of the way Draco Malfoy had been looking at her all evening long. His stare was hungry with desire and by the way his gaze never left her own, she knew it wasn't only her body he was craving for. It was all of her. She didn't really understand how, but she knew it.

She turned towards him and started walking up the steps leisurely as he extended the glass to her. Just as she reached the last step Draco couldn't help but recognize her foot wobble and she winced slightly. He looked down at her feet and enough, her ankles seemed quite red. Her shoes, albeit gorgeous and complimenting her outfit perfectly, seemed quite painful, even though Hermione was doing a brilliant job in not letting it show. Without skipping a beat, she leaned down to kiss Draco who was sitting on the bed. He tilted his head up to meet her lips for a slow and sensual kiss. Hermione tasted the fresh heat of firewhiskey on his tongue and caressed it with her own. To her surprise, as she had begun lowering herself to straddle him, Draco turned her so that now they switched places. He ended the kiss as he got down on a knee before her feet.

"Allow me." he said to a very startled looking Hermione.

"What are you-" she started saying as Draco took her left shoe in hand and unclasped the band around her ankle. He gently slid the shoe off and he started to softly massage the sole of her foot.

"Mmmmmmmm" Hermione moaned loudly. "That. Feels. Amazing." Draco raised an eyebrow at her sensual tone and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

Enthralled by her moans and sighs, he then repeated his actions with her other foot. He applied pressure in just the right places as he went from one foot to the other. Hermione stared at the beautiful man in front of her; such a powerful figure, on his knee, tending to her sore feet. It was something she would never have expected from him and was so refreshing. It was such a simple thing to do, but why was it that when Draco did it, it became so intensly erotic and enjoyable. Hermione set her drink on the nightstand and let herself fall fully onto the bed to enjoy his ministrations to the fullest. She closed her eyes and whimpered, basking in the pleasure this midnight foot massage was giving her. She was more than slightly tipsy, and didn't seem to care much for acting proper or so on and she probably didn't realize just how much her vocals were affecting the man at her feet.

Draco continued rubbing her feet but helped himself to an eyeful and an earful. From her pretty little feet, left off a pair of gorgeous toned legs he had already caught a glimpse of on that fateful Halloween night a couple of months ago at the library. As his eyes trailed up, he noticed that, by lying down on her back, Hermione's dress had etched itself up slightly and he could just make out a flash of red lace from underneath her skirt. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands at her feet. Slowly, he lift one of her soft legs slightly and kissed the inside of her ankle. Seeing as her moans and groans were growing in intensity he continued making his way upwards pressing his lips to the silk-like skin of her leg. He kept laying soft kisses to the melodious sounds of her breathing and once he made it to her knee he switched to her other leg starting off at her ankle once again. At that, he noticed a change in the sounds she was making; almost as if she were disappointed that he was again at her ankle. He smiled knowingly and took his time making his way up, enthralled by the impatient sounds coming from the witch on his bed. Soon enough he was at her other knee. Only this time, he didn't go back down but gently pushed it away from the other, as he eased himself in between and started making his way up with his lips. Hermione's sighs became softer and more timid. Draco suspected that this was unknown territory for her so he went oh so slowly making sure he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. As he kissed one of her thighs, he rubbed the other, massaging it sensually. As he made his way higher and higher he pushed the dress upwards until her red lace underwear was in full view. He grinned at the view and then, without hesitation, kissed her directly on top of her underwear.

She gasped and looked down at him. His touch and kisses felt amazing and she didn't want them to stop. She was surprised though, as she hadn't realized just how high she had reached. Not that she was complaining, seeing how good his touch felt, she couldn't help but desperately want it as close to her core as possible. And his kisses. They were warm, gentle, yet so demanding in a certain way. The way his ministrations made her feel was simply out of this world. She felt herself grow wetter by the minute with his most recent kiss. She was about to say something at he reached up and gave her a slight push between her breasts encouraging her to lay back down.

"Relax, Hermione." Draco breathed in a deep husky voice as his breath tickled her nether regions. He nudged her gently with his nose and started kissing the side of her knickers as she bucked her hips instinctively. The moaning intensified and he felt her start breathing more rapidly. Ever so gently he pushed the offending piece of clothing away from her damp core, making it disappear with a bit of wandless magic, and connected his mouth with her lips. First with just a kiss. Hermione was coming undone to his mouth and was getting louder and louder. He was pleased to have thought of enlacing his door with a built-in silencing charm. One of his better ideas, one of which he prided himself, particularly in this moment. Not that he minded her being quite vocal, au contraire, but he was quite possessive and any noise she made at this moment was for his ears only. Then, as he felt Hermione pant hard he plunged his tongue into her folds and moved in in a way that had her screaming his name.

"Draco, fuck, yes!" she gasped raspingly. And as he continued, she went on as well: "Oh my, Merlin, oh yeah, like that. Dracooo…" she wailed.

Draco had started rubbing her clit with one hand as he worked his tongue faster and faster. He could already see the telltale tremors that only came from approaching climaxes. She grabbed at his hair and pulled at it lightly.

He was loving this. It clearly seemed like a first to her, having a man go down on her, but never did Draco imagine that she'd be immediately so into it. Often times, women were a bit uneasy at first but not Hermione, no. Before he knew it, she was resting her legs on his shoulders and bucking up to his movements whilst saying his name in between gasps and curses of all sorts. Just as she was on the verge of reaching her climax, Draco inserted a finger in her and pushed it against her g-spot.

"Say it" he breathed against her damp skin.

"Draco!" she was screaming out in pleasure.

A new sense of pride came upon him, without her telling him, Draco was pretty sure this was the first time she came at the mouth and hands of a man. He continued his ministrations, letting her enjoy her climax to it's fullest. Then, slowly, as her breathing returned to its normal rhythm, Draco crawled back up to reach her face.

"Ok there, Hermione?" he breathed with a grin.

"Mmmm, yesss." she replied as she opened her eyes and turned towards him looking thoroughly satisfied. The look she was giving him was still full of desire. She was just getting started. She rolled towards him and reached up for a kiss. Without having their lips disconnect, Hermione wiggled out of his arms and stood next to the bed. Draco stared at her, utter surprised at why she would even climb out of the bed. He had finally got her there! She turned her back to him and said:

"Unbutton me, would you?"

Draco smiled and slowly undid the button at the back of her neck letting the top of the dress fall, but before he was able to place more than a kiss on her back she turned back around to face him as she slowly slid the dress off. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing nothing and was utterly beautiful. Draco wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He reached out to grab her by the waist and in one swift motion she was back in his arms. As he was still sitting on the bed and she was standing, he was facing her breasts and seemed completely hypnotized by them. He slowly kissed the first whilst his hand gently tantalized the other with just a whisper of a touch. But as soon as he flicked his tongue at her nipple she let out a moan that lit a spark in him so that he fully cupped her breasts with one hand. Meanwhile, he pulled her towards him, so he could take more of her other breast in his warm mouth. Hermione's head fell back as she moaned softly.

"Draco" she finally managed to say, and as she looked down to him, he looked up at her.

"Your clothes" she whispered.

"My clothes?" he asked completely dumbstruck.

Hermione chuckled:

"Take them off." she said articulating slowly as if he was only just learning the English language.

He looked up at her as a smile came to his lips as well. He started unbuttoning his shirt and stood up in front of her to pull it off fully. He leaned down to kiss her in doing so. She put her hands on his torso, feeling the firm muscles beneath them. As he unbuckled his belt her hands dipped down and unzipped his fly and helped him push his pants down. Slowly she tilted her head to her side and started kissing a trail down his neck. His torso. Passed his navel. And down. Draco passed both his hands in his hair as he looked down at her. Was she really…?

Hermione knelt down in front of him and pulled down his boxer briefs. His huge cock sprang out and she immediately grabbed it, giving it a first tentative stroke. The groan that came from Draco encouraged her to continue. She looked up at him as she kissed the tip. Draco took one of his hands out of his hair down to Hermione and softly caressed her cheek. She started to smile before she took him fully in her mouth and slowly closed her lips around his base. She then started gliding her mouth up and down his shaft. His initial moaning became a lot louder.

"Hermione" he said with an uncontrolled growl.

As if calling out her name had been a question she replied with a "Mmmmhmmmm?" with his cock still deep in her mouth, having him relish in the intense feeling the humming sound felt around him.

"Merlin, Hermione, please-"

She finished sucking to the tip and looked up at him,

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Let me fuck you." He answered, as he reached down to her to help her to her feet. If possible, Hermione was even more aroused at his words. She loved the husky tone his voice took as he spoke to her so desperately. It was just what she needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth enthusiastically. She felt his tongue invade her mouth as it gained dominance over the kiss. Before she knew what was happening, Draco had grabbed her by the ass and swiftly trailed his hands down to her thighs to pick her up and the next thing she new her back was colliding with the wall behind her and Draco was positioning himself at her entry.

"Mmmmyes." she said as she tried to sink down onto him. He held her up and just as she was about to protest he slowly eased himself into her. They both let out long irrepressible cries of ecstasy before they locked mouths again. Draco started thrusting in her and ripped his mouth from hers just long enough to say,

"You. Are. My. Goddess. "

Hermione eyes grew wide as she gazed into his. _Those were the words he'd said to her in her dream!_ She leaned in and kissed him feverishly before letting her head fall back against the wall behind her basking in the intensely wonderful feeling of him inside her.

Draco could feel her tensing up and before he knew it he was feeling the beginning of his own climax. She was so tight, and he was beyond aroused. He turned around and lay her on the bed as he held himself up on top of her with his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and soon, as he felt his climax approach, his thrusting became less controlled, harder and more erratic. Finally, he came with a roar just as she had before. His deep voice had her on the verge of a second orgasm and with his final thrusts she was able to reach it.

He slowly shifted off her, not before kissing her one last time, and then collapsing onto the bed.

"Amazing." He said between two pants. He looked at her, exhausted, his eyes full of the emotion of happiness. It was something, she had never seen, to this extent in him, before.

"I couldn't agree more." She replied still out of breath.

She smiled as she felt his arm snake around her and pull her to him in a spooning position. She turned to look at him and found that she had never seen him looking so sexy. With his hair all over the place and his cheeks a glowing colour, he looked tired but at the same time the way he was looking at her and smiling was enough to make her melt. Or fall for him. Hard. She smiled back as he kissed her shoulder and with a bit of wandless magic summoned a cover over the pair of them.

"Stay the night?" he said sleepily.

She nodded and leaned into him for a last kiss before he closed his eyes with a silly grin on his face.

"By the way," Draco mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. Hermione hadn't pictured him as the cuddling type.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Nice dress." Draco said pointing at her dress messily splayed on the floor in front of the bed.

Hermione giggled, remembering his line in the library during one of their first encounters this past school year, as she felt him smile behind her.

* * *

 **So, whadaya think?**

 **Thanks to every one who reviews and to the others: What are you waiting for? :-) :-) :-) My muse is being a bitch and really, she craves reviews and tends to hide when I don't get any...no kidding...true story...;-)  
**

 **KS**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't leave

**Hi Guys,**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took such a long time! I know you've probably heard this a million time but my muse decided it was a good time to take a hike and it would seems the F***er got lost in doing so.**

 **On another note, rejoice, I finally have a beta! Yaaaay! Or maybe even two :) :) :)**  
 **So here's a great big thanks to Michelle for this chapter. She has helped with grammar and giving her opinion in a very creative and open way.**  
 **Ellie, you also rocked big time, am happy to finally be able to include your edits ;-)**

 **Anyway, here goes a new lemony fresh chapter ;-)**

 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Don't leave**

When Hermione opened her eyes early the next morning, she was welcomed by the uncomfortable feeling of an extremely full bladder, mixed with the anxiety of not knowing where she was. There was a bluish glow radiating from the window next to her bed, and it took her groggy mind a while to understand that it wasn't the sky, but the depths of the lake. That is when she first realized where exactly she was. Not up top of the Gryffindor Tower but down below in the Slytherin Dungeons. She turned and the sight she laid her eyes on, immediately had her feeling butterflies in her stomach. By her side, entwined in the covers, was a beautiful, tall, broad shouldered, blond man, lying on his stomach, lightly snoring. She smiled to herself shyly covering her mouth with her delicate fingers, as her mind drifted back to the amazing time they had shared just hours ago. It wasn't a dream. It was real. And it filled her with an array of emotions, but one seemed to burn brightest in the forefront of her being. One she couldn't quite describe, although if she tried, it was a feeling close to pure bliss, a feeling that comes from the sentiment of being, at last, complete.

That last thought frightened her a bit, and she scolded herself for it.

 _Really Hermione, granted, it was mind-blowing sex, but from that to feeling complete? Give it a rest._ She shook her head to her internal patronizing tone. She realized she was quite hard on herself but couldn't help it.

She was then reminded of the very reason she woke as she felt a desperate need to go to the loo. She vaguely remembered seeing the girl's lavatory just down the hall at the bottom of the stairs to Draco's room. Surely, she could risk it as the sun had yet to rise. The hour was still early; therefore chances of running into anyone were quite slim. After all this careful consideration, Hermione finally slid as discreetly as possible off the bed. She did so, making sure the sex god by her side didn't wake up yet. She silently put her dress back on and grabbed her shoes. Hogwarts floors were always quite cold – especially dungeon level – and she didn't want to start walking in the corridors barefoot. Once she had shut the door behind her, she slipped her shoes back on, one after the other. She went down the steps as fast as she could and practically sprang into the first stall of the lavatory. Luckily for her, no one seemed to be awake and so she was able to freshen up by the mirror a bit before returning to Draco's room. She splashed some cool water to her face and took a long drink. Hermione then looked up at her reflection and noticed there was a dumb smile plastered on her face; one that she apparently couldn't get rid of. She was feeling elated in a way that made all her other troubles disappear.

She wondered if Draco was an early bird or not. Probably not, she thought, smiling to the memory of his sleeping form. As she walked up the staircase back to Draco's room, she smirked wondering to herself _; Maybe I could wake him in a way that would change his mind._ Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she looked up at the painting and saw a younger Dumbledore leaning against the wizard to his left and, wait, was he snoring?

"Les nouveaux débuts." Hermione whispered softly to the canvas. A small white-haired witch in front seemed to scowl at her but then the door clicked. Hermione gently pushed it open and slid inside, trying to close it, making the least noise possible. As she turned towards the bed and her eyes gradually got used to the bluish hue in the room, she realized that Draco was no longer sleeping but sitting on the side of the bed. His hands were out on either side of him, gripping the mattress. It was too dark for her to see his face properly from this distance, so she called out to him.

"Draco, did I wake you?" she couldn't read his expression.

She did however see his head rise and felt, more than saw, his intense gaze upon her. He didn't answer but got up, and in three quick angry strides he was in front of her. Startled by his swift movements, she unintentionally jumped, and in the blink of an eye his hands were cupping her cheeks claiming her, as he brought his lips flush against hers. To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement. It wasn't his passion that had her feeling that way, no; he had proved the night before that he was a very passionate lover and she was already well aware of that. This was different. It was the desperation she felt as he moved his lips bruising hers. She felt that he needed her, that he desperately wanted her and she also felt, with each movement of his tongue against hers, his fear of her leaving. He wouldn't let go, it was as if he needed to feel more of her; that he had to drink up the most he could of her as if he were quenching a thirst, as if she might disappear at any moment. As soon as she started answering his kiss, swirling her tongue around his, his hands left her cheeks and went into her hair; grasping, pulling, demanding more. They desperately went down to caress her body, and soon Hermione felt as though there wasn't a centimetre that hadn't been touched by his large hands. His long fingers explored her skin in a needy way and before she was able to say a word to him, Draco unceremoniously removed her dress. She noticed he was already naked, as she felt his warmth and erect penis rub against her core. The cold morning air hit her skin as her clothes left her and contrasted with the heat of Draco's touch as his arms slid down her sides and then moved to her front as she felt his touch meet her bare breasts. She gasped into his ear, each of his caresses made her crave more of him. Draco tilted her back as his lips met with her already hard nipple. She was soaking already and by the way he was displaying his hunger for her, Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before her want for him was fulfilled. She bucked her hips deliberately, triggering his reaction immediately. He growled into her ear as he hooked his thumbs in her underwear and tugged them down. Then, before she was able to pull off her shoes, he lifted her, hooking both her slender legs around his waist, as he aligned himself with her wanting core. He didn't tease, didn't wait, didn't say a word as his thick cock sank into her slick folds. He took, possessively took what was his; and in that moment, Hermione knew she was exactly that, and basked in the high she got from it. She screamed out his name as her own name came flying out of his mouth in a thread of expletives.

"Oh, fuck, yesss, Draco." She cried.

"Her…mione, fuck" he stuttered as he backed fully out of her languidly before slamming right back into her causing her to mewl his name out again.

Hermione arched her back as their hips started grinding together in a frantic pace fuelled by Draco's desperate need for her and her insatiable hunger for him. He buried into her deeper with each thrust as he pulled her hips down harder on his shaft.

Whilst keeping a constant rhythm, Draco's lips found Hermione's again as he fucked her mouth passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip and let go as she whimpered after a particularly hard thrust. His eyes popped open and they met her own, silver met chocolate and Hermione felt as if he was staring into her soul.

Soon, as her nails dug into his broad shoulders, she felt Draco lose the pace as her own climax approached. After a couple more jerked thrusts that hit just right spot inside her, Hermione's vision started fading as she dissolved into waves of pleasure, letting the intensity of her own climax take over. The whole time, she felt Draco's pulsing member in her as time slowed and her orgasm rocketing, taking over her whole body. He growled and grunted as he charged through his own orgasm. He pressed his forehead against hers as his quivering breath returned to normal.

Hermione's arms curled around his shoulders and she tilted her head to the side as Draco planted warm open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Hermione felt Draco shudder as he pulled her closer. Ever so slowly, she was hugging him tightly. Draco paused in his kisses, his warm breath on her wet shoulder giving her goosebumps in the cold morning air. He gently rested his forehead in the nook of her neck as he held her, hugging her back. As his ragged breath calmed, oh so slowly, her hands went from around his shoulders up and down his back as she then threaded her delicate fingers in his silk like hair.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging by the door, until both their breathing returned to a normal rate. Draco then shifted, bringing his face back up next to hers, and he whispered something so softly, at first, Hermione didn't hear correctly.

"Sorry?" she breathed. He backed up enough to look her straight in the eyes. The intensity held in his eyes was something she would never get used to. Hermione felt completely wrapped up in them, as if the whole world could disappear without her noticing when he looked at her that way.

"What made you change your mind?" he repeated. His voice hitched slightly halfway through his phrase. He then looked away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, searching for his gaze.

After what seemed like a full minute, he said:

"Why'd you come back?"

"Draco, I never left." she said without an ounce of a hesitation. He looked up at her, a look of bewilderment slowly made it's way to his face. Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute. He thought she had gone. So that was why he had been so desperate. He thought, she'd left after the night they'd just spent together.

"Um, well, I just went to the loo, because, well, you know." She babbled nervously, her face becoming redder by the minute. Apparently, she didn't know how to deal with Draco in such a fragile position. From her point of view, it had always been she who had struggled to keep it together, seeking his comfort and support.

He chuckled and replied: "Yeah, I know." as he gave her a devilish smile. Gone was the insecurity she felt in his gaze just moments ago; playful Draco was back. He bent down to take Hermione's panties and dress from the floor and handed them to her. He then kissed her lightly on the lips before turning around and fetching his own clothes.

Hermione started getting dressed and then realized that she would soon have to cross the school in a dreaded walk-of-shame. Not that she felt ashamed at all about the previous nights activities but didn't feel comfortable parading them in front of everyone for them to judge. She had just about finished putting on her dress as Draco spoke.

"We should get moving now, if you'd like to be back in your room before everyone wakes up." Draco said as he threw on some jeans and a dark cashmere jumper.

"We?" Hermione asked, trying to imagine Draco in Gryffindor's common room.

She just couldn't.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk yourself back to your tower, princess." He replied as he draped his school robes across her shoulders and led her out of his room, grasping her hand tightly and he wrapped it around his arm.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...review?**


	15. Chapter 15: I wasn't leaving

**Hi Guys,**  
 **And here comes a new chapter.  
Have I told you yet how awesome my Betas are? Seriously, Michelle and Ellie are rock stars and and I feel super lucky that they're helping me with this fic! **  
**So here's a huge thank you to the both of you answering super quickly and putting up with my writing; adding commas and semicolons when needed (winkwink)!  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :)**

 **KS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: I wasn't leaving**

So this is what an amazing night's sleep feels like, he thought to himself, somewhere between sleeping and waking up. Not yet fully conscious, he reveled in the moment as it gave him a sort of time-out to reflect on these past twenty-four hours.

Draco had only just been able to make it back in time for the winter formal. A difficult feat in itself, with all the work he had. He just managed to return to the Manor to pick up his dress-robes, but his mother wouldn't let him leave just like that. She apparently couldn't understand why he needed to return in such a haste, insisting her questions be answered. Draco, forever her little boy, struggled to evade her.

"There is no need to go back there, Draco. Classes are over for the holidays." she argued.

Nevertheless, Draco was as stubborn as they came, once he had his mind made up, there was no going back. When she saw that there was no changing his mind, she started to pry.

"Are you expecting to meet with anyone special this evening?" she said, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Draco turned his back to her. He couldn't let her see his face, as she had an uncanny way of reading into his thoughts and feelings. It was as if he couldn't hide anything of great importance to his heart, from her. He sighed loudly.

"Leave it, please, Mother." He replied, trying to keep his voice void of all emotion, other than the exasperation he felt from being interrogated by her only seconds after he arrived home.

But he knew her and as he turned back around and saw her face, her smile told him she knew something was going on. Afraid any second longer in her presence would mean she would know that he was developing feelings for someone, he apparated out of the house without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Later that same evening, Draco felt his heart soar as Blaise pointed Hermione out to him near the dancefloor. He didn't know if it was the fine bottle of firewhiskey his friend had shared with him or that sexy little number she was wearing but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Before he even knew what he was doing he was right behind her, staring menacingly at the redhead twat who seemed to be bothering her. His attention however was brought back to the lavender scented woman before him as the following words escaped her mouth in a fit of anger:

"Well if you're doing it with a werewolf, where's the problem if I wanted to shag a Death Eater?"

Oh, this was wonderful. She could have called him Voldermort himself at that moment, he wouldn't have cared as his full attention and interest were solely focused on the final challenging sentiment of her sentence.

 _Your wish is my command, Princess._ He thought to himself, as he made his presence known to her. The look on her face when she turned towards him was one he would never forget. It wasn't the intense red her cheeks were becoming that caught his attention, but that look in her eyes that said so much more. It wasn't until that moment that he realised how much he longed to be on the receiving end of such a look. She was so happy to see him, and her stare made him forget there was anyone but them, in the whole room. It was only when he felt her unease that he suggested they leave; not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Moments later they were kissing and Draco couldn't keep his hands off of her. Unlike his previous encounters, he was concerned about rushing Hermione, her opinion actually meant something to him. On one side, he didn't want to rush her into anything, but on the other side he was reading her body, following her cues and she just couldn't ignore his raging boner by now. He was pretty sure they were on the same page, but he knew they definitely were once she reached down and cupped him. He almost came then and there, instead choosing to move on to a more private venue.

Once they'd made it to his room, he adored watching Hermione discover his world and was delighted to see how well she fit in. At that moment, he realized that he was falling for her. And once they slept together, the certainty of his feelings for her became evident. She was the whole package: wits, a body to die for, a winner in bed; an amazing witch all together. It boggled his mind how blind he had been in the past. Clearly, he had harboured feelings for her since his early years at Hogwarts: basic boy meets girl 101 _. I mean, who teases a girl that much if they don't have any interest?_

And after a night of mind-blowing sex, he awoke feeling incredible. It couldn't be later that 6:00 AM and he was smiling already. How very odd for him. It clearly had something to do with the beauty by his side, he thought to himself and he turned towards Hermione, only to find cold and empty sheets. His eyes shot open and adjusted to the dark room and he saw that Hermione was no where to be found.

"No no no no no." he mumbled unintelligibly, as his stomach did a complete flip-flop, filling him with dread; a feeling all too familiar, one that had taken up so much of his emotions in the past couple of years. From the moment that crazy lunatic had marked his body until his father returned from Azkaban, he had never been able to shake it off. And slowly, since the beginning of the new school year, it had begun to disappear. It started when he rebuilt the walls and cleaned up the library and continued with each and every moment spent in Hermione's company. Her absence however made that feeling return ten forth. Instantly, dark thoughts started creeping up on him:

 _Well of course she's gone, what did you expect? What would you have to offer, close-minded pure-blood fool? She was probably faking it all along and is having a good laugh with her real boyfriend, you know, the one who helped make the world a better place, not the snivelling idiot who's inability to know right from wrong got one of the brightest headmasters murdered!_

"Noooo." He moaned as he noticed all her things were gone as well. He let his legs fall to the stone cold ground as he sat on the bed, his hands fisted into the mattress in distress. He had tried to be cautious but it had felt so right being with her last night, he had let his guard down. He had felt loved. She gave him the impression of being truly worthy for the first time in his life. Not because of his blood, his money or his family, but his actions and who he truly was. And by Merlin, he loved her back. He knew he had feelings for her and that was why it hurt that much more. He didn't understand what came over him, he hadn't shed a tear since the final day of the battle and he felt that familiar stinging sensation, as he let his head hang low.

All of a sudden, a click from the door caught his attention. He raised his head back up, and there she was, closing the door behind her as she re-entered the room as quietly as possible. At first, he stared at her dumbstruck. She said something that he didn't register as he bound off the bed.

She had come back. It wasn't his imagination; she was here, and she was his. He desperately needed her and as much as he knew how frantic he must've seemed, he couldn't calm himself. She had come back to him. Through some miracle, she'd returned and he'd be damned if he didn't worship her entirely as she deserved, he thought as he cherished every centimetre of her form, memorising each and every nook that made her Hermione. Before long, he was in her and was beyond control. He knew he wasn't going to last long but that wasn't important right now. Her presence was all that mattered and he wasn't ready to let go. When they'd climaxed and Draco had come down from his high, he realized that his panting wasn't just from the physical relations they'd just shared. His heart was beating a mile a minute, as the feeling of dread had him in an emotional turmoil. Slowly, without a word, Hermione comforted him with the delicate touch of her fingers gliding up and down his back, then threading through his hair. He buried his face in her hair as he felt all feelings of despair and doubt dissolve, leaving nothing more than an intense feeling of love.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked her, hating how soft and broken his voice sounded.

"Sorry?" she'd replied.

 _Well of course she didn't hear you, you twat, speak up,_ his inner voice reprimanded him. He looked up to take in Hermione's beautiful features in the early morning light. He stood there, breathless, as he marvelled in them and silently worshipped the witch in his arms.

"What made you change your mind?" he said once again, this time he tried for a stronger voice. He failed miserably as his voice hitched. Somewhere in a corner of his mind he heard a _Pathetic._ He had to agree though, his tone could have been a little more confident. He looked away before she said a word.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, angling her neck to the side to catch his gaze once again.

 _I thought you left!_ His inner voice was screaming as he saw her look at him quizzically. _Maybe you did leave, but then why did you come back?_ Draco's mind was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't fathom why this here Gryffindor Princess, would waste her time with someone like him. Granted, he was quite confident with his performance in the sack, but something told him that wasn't enough for a witch like Hermione. He wanted to be the type of wizard she'd come back to in the long run, but at the present moment, after all that had transpired in his life, he didn't feel he'd reached that point just yet. He was torn away from his train of thoughts by her stare; deep pools of chocolate swirls that were focused on him, seemingly trying to read into him. A crease in her brow told Draco she was worried, and after what seemed like a full minute,he finally responded:

"Why'd you come back?"

She looked at him, even more questioningly than before and replied almost immediately.

"Draco, I never left." It came out without an ounce of a hesitation. And then, it dawned on her. He saw the exact moment that the realization hit her, that moment she finally understood his mind-set. It also took him a moment to register what she had just replied. He was relieved to see that there was no pity in the way she looked at him, no change in it, just realization and understanding. She smiled fondly and a blush slowly crept over her cheeks as she looked down. When she looked back up at him, she said:

"Um, well, I just went to the loo, because, well, you know." She was blabbing nervously and her cheeks were now bright red, something Draco found adorable. She was so genuine, sweet and different from all the pure-blood girls he'd been used to in the past. She was probably just as uncomfortable as himself, with the intensity of their discussion, choosing to tone it down in her own way, making it easier to switch to something lighter, and giving Draco even more of an insight into her personality.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled softly before looking back at her with a devilish smile. She smiled back and he noticed her shiver slightly. He brought over her clothes before kissing her lightly on the lips, and fetching his own. As he was pulling his cashmere jumper over his head he looked back to Hermione, who was fastening her dress as she worried her lower lip with her front teeth. It was something she did when she was deep in thought, Draco had already noticed. He'd also noticed that it turned him on big time. Staring at Hermione working her lip like that, he could almost feel himself becoming hard once again. He spoke before he pounced on her for round three.

"We should get moving now, if you'd like to be back in your room before everyone wakes up."

"We?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Draco frowned as he replied: "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk yourself back to your tower, Princess."

He then draped his school robes across her shoulders and led her out of his room, grasping her hand tightly before wrapping it around his arm. He loved how it felt to have her slender fingers on his arm.

The corridors were still empty at this time of the morning and all was very quiet. With only the sound of their footsteps surrounding them, Draco was sure Hermione would break the silence before long. He could practically hear her thinking as he saw her from the corner of his eye, worry her lip even more than before.

"So help me, Hermione, if you don't stop doing tha-" he started just as Hermione blurted out:

"Why did you have to leave?" Her big doe eyes fixated on him for a minute and returned to the stairs before them as she continued "During all those weeks…what kept you away?"

He was surprised by the change of subject but had been expecting this question, given Hermione's seemingly curious nature.

"Well, a few months back, after everything blew over and my father was in Azkaban, I was growing mad from doing nothing. Restless, you know?" He said, looking at her as she nodded, encouraging him to continue as they turned another corner. "Mother was running left right and centre, staying active, going to see my father and reuniting with long lost family members. I was kind of left on my own, so I started fixing the Manor. It kind of came to me, like something I needed to do, especially after everything that happened there. I needed to make something right." He continued "You've got to realize, after harbouring Voldermort along with all the other Death Eaters for the past year, the place was pretty much destroyed by dark magic. And it turns out, I'm really quite good at it. Fixing places, that is. Places that were damaged and destroyed by dark magic. After some research, I realized that I could create a new branch to Malfoy Industries, specialised in rebuilding locations that were hit by dark magic."

"Like Hogwarts" Hermione said attentively.

"Like Hogwarts" Draco continued. "Turns out, with my knowledge of dark magic, I'm quite good at fixing things. And I've always been very interested in how things were built. Magically or not. Just the architecture."

"Wow, I had no idea." Hermione said as she stared at him in awe. She was now facing him as they'd stopped in front of the Gryffindor's common room door.

"I wasn't around for a couple of weeks because I was finally called in for some work at the Ministry, McGonagall gave me a great reference, and, well, you know how they get down there, I couldn't refuse…I don't really have the right name to even try go down that path at the moment." He said with a sour smile.

"That's amazing, Draco." Hermione said as her hand went down to fall into his. She entwined her fingers in his own and stared at their hands as she continued, "It seems like you've found a path to make amends with what happened in the past." She said then added as an afterthought. "This will be good for you. For your name as well."

"I guess" he replied, of course that thought had gone through his mind, "It does make me feel better about myself, not that I necessarily care about the name, but I figured I might as well find something I'm good at and make it my job."

She smiled at him.

"I like this side of you." She said.

He grinned back at her and replied "Yeah, well, don't let anyone know, but it actually feels really good, you know, helping others."

Her smile grew as he pulled her into his arms.

"So I've heard." She whispered, teasing him playfully.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He gently brushed his lips against hers, before sucking ever so delicately on her lower lip. She moaned at the feeling and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They lost themselves into each other for a minute, only stopping only when they heard a slight rustling noise from inside the Gryffindor common room. Hermione pulled back from him but stayed in his arms a while longer.

"I, um" she started hesitantly, then looked up in his eyes and continued in a more assertive tone "Last night was amazing, Draco. Thank you. I don't think I've ever…" she then let her phrase die out she chewed on her lower lip again.

"Thank _you_ , Hermione. You are the amazing one." Draco said, now grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I was quite loud." She whispered, looking at him sheepishly.

"My sweet Gryffindor" he replied with a naughty wink, "I aim to please and it seemed fitting to make a lion roar."

* * *

 **You know the drill...review?  
KS**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Wishes

**Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back and want to say a great big sorry to my amazing readers! This chapter took waaaAAaay too long and I feel horrible for it. Life got in the way and just really didn't want to encourage me to sit in front of my computer to work on this fic. Anyhow, I am finally back with a new chapter that I hope you enjoy. In any case, please be sure to leave a review at the end as it really helps make me write faster (my muse is a bloody diva, she needs to be flattered to come out to play). I'm not just saying this so you'll leave positive reviews. If you have any constructive criticism please let me know as well! It's equally, if not even more important to me to read to be able to improve!** **  
** **Thank you to my awesome betas, Michelle and Ellie your help is so important to me and I look forward to your feedback first as it means so much to me.**

 *****************************  
** **Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter updated on 15** **th** **September with help from Mondame.**

 **Next chapter is coming up very soon! Its currently being reviews by my betas!** **  
** **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Christmas Wishes**

The following days whizzed by in a blur as most of the students left Hogwarts for the winter holidays. Hermione was spending her time away from school with Harry at Grimmauld Place, but she had promised Molly she would join the rest of the family at the Burrow for the Christmas festivities.

"Tut tut, you were family before you became Ronald's girlfriend. I don't see why that changes now." She exclaimed, when Hermione had thanked her, upon her arrival on Christmas Eve. Ginny entered the kitchen and Molly looked at them before commenting on how thin they'd both gotten in the past months. She added an extra stick of butter to the cake she was making. The girls stared at each other and smiled fondly at the older witches antics. Hermione then turned towards the empty living room; she felt the youngest Weasley follow. The boys were out finishing their last minute Christmas shopping; so for once the Burrow was quite calm.

"So" Ginny started, as she walked around the comfy old armchair Hermione had just taken seat in.

"So?" Hermione responded, feigning innocence as she already had a pretty good idea of what her friend was hinting at.

"Oh, come on!" the redhead complained, grabbing the closest chair and sitting on it while leaning both elbows on Hermione's armrest. She cupped her face in her hands and huffed: "I didn't ask in the train as the boys were with us, but we're finally alone! Are you really going to make me beg?" She looked at her friend with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, really now, Ginny. We all know that only works on Harry."

"It sure does." The redhead answered with a saucy wink.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Well, everything of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "Is it true though? You and…Draco?"

Looking at Ginny, Hermione realized that she'd actually been quite worried about this exact moment. It was a turning point; either Ginny would accept Hermione's _relationship_ with Draco or she wouldn't, and things would undoubtedly start going downhill from then on if she didn't.

Ginny must have sensed her unease, because she laid her hand on Hermione's arm and said softly, "Now for once, let _me_ give _you_ some advice, Hermione. The war is behind us, so please don't be afraid to speak openly about Draco with me. I know he's changed. None of us play the same roles anymore. Take Harry for instance, on most days, he's an just my adorable git of a boyfriend who's way too caught up in quidditch and fooling around to even get his DADA homework right; not the dark lord killer he was by the end of the war. We can all just be ourselves, you know? And if that means that Draco is boyfriend material, well then that's wonderful." She ended as she squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment in awe.

"And on the plus side, he is an extremely good-looking wizard." She smiled wickedly at Hermione, "Just never tell Harry I said so!"

Hermione laughed softly before replying, "I won't, I promise."

After that, she felt comfortable enough that she started opening up to Ginny.

"What can I say, Draco is…something else." She admitted dreamily.

"So, you shagged, right?" The redhead grinned impishly.

"Shhhhh!" Hermione shushed her friend as she leaned from her couch to check if Molly was within hearing distance.

"Yes we shagged." She whispered back to her friend quickly.

"And? How was it?"

"Well" Hermione's face face turned a bright shade of red "I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable discussing this-"

"Oh, relax, will you, this stays between us!" Ginny huffed with a dismissive hand gesture "Hey, if you want, I'll let you know all about my evening with Harry in the new prefect bathroom. I swear, it's a miracle I can actually walk straight right now. I almost passed out at one point. See, he does this thing with his-"

"That's enough, Gin!" Hermione interrupted her friend, who has started making gestures with her hands to show something she was sure she didn't want to know about, "Remember that Harry's like a brother to me so if you could spare the saucy details."

"Your loss." Ginny sighed, as her eyes glazed over, showing that she was deep in a memory and seemed to forget Hermione's presence for an instant.

Hermione smiled at her friend and thought back to her own experience with Draco. She soon realized the other witch was looking at her expectantly, so she cleared her throat and whispered, "He's an excellent kisser."

"That's good." Ginny said. "That's usually a good sign, proof he probably knows how to kiss you elsewhere." She added matter-of-factly.

Hermione said nothing at first. She felt her cheeks get warmer, as she started blushing profusely "I know."

Ginny's eyes grew wide in realization."Oooooh!" she squealed causing her mother to look in on them curiously. The girls mustered up their most innocent faces until Molly decided to continue on in the kitchen with a dish full of pudding in her arms.

"Got yourself some Slytherin tongue to enjoy there?" Ginny added as an afterthought before exploding in a fit of giggles.

"Merlin's beard, you have no idea." Hermione replied as she too erupted in laughter.

* * *

Later that evening they shared a meal with the whole Weasley family. There wasn't a centimetre on the table that hadn't been filled with a Christmas dish. By the looks of it, Molly had been cooking up a storm for days. Hermione couldn't begin to imagine how they were going to even put a dent into the amount of food available.

George and Angelina arrived shortly after the girls had relocated to the living room. They'd started dating some time during the last year, but she'd really stepped up and been there for him when Fred passed away. Angelina had been a great support during these difficult times, and George had even started smiling and making new toys and games for his shop. Bill and a very pregnant Fleur had arrived just after them, and Percy had even come as well. When they were all seated, Molly fussed about the table, apologizing for the lack of food.

"I promise, there will be more tomorrow." She kept saying.

With one look down the table, everyone's eyes blew wide as they took in the vast amount of dishes being served.

"Well then, I guess we should make some room, seeing as you must've invited a whole school of Hippogriffs." Arthur said to his wife, and everyone laughed as she playfully hit him with her oven mitts.

* * *

Everyone ate until they felt ready to burst, and it was close to midnight when they all started going to bed.

After bidding Harry goodnight in the staircase, to Ron's utter disgust, Ginny finally made it back to the room she shared with Hermione. The older witch was already in her pyjamas in bed, trying to read a book. Unable to actually concentrate, she had been rereading the same line for about fifteen minutes when Ginny spoke up.

"Do you plan on seeing Draco during the holiday?"

Now that was an interesting question. They had only parted four days ago but somehow every hour away from him seemed to go by excruciatingly slowly to Hermione. She desperately wanted to see him again but didn't really know how to move forward from this point on. She was pretty sure his feelings for her were true, the same applied to her, however she wasn't well enough versed with the do's and don'ts of relationships of this kind.

"I…don't…know." Hermione replied. She then added, "I'd like to, really…I'm just not sure how to go on about it."

"With his pureblood upbringing, he's likely to make the first move, if you ask me. But, if you're worried why don't you contact him?" Ginny asked.

"You might be right…" Hermione replied with a smile, feeling reassured.

"Wait and see, maybe he'll wish you a happy Christmas tomorrow. We'll figure out what to do, whatever the case may be. But not tonight. Tonight, I need to go into a food coma." Ginny said as she let herself fall very loudly and sloppily on her bed.

Hermione laughed and shut her eyes.

She was happy to have a friend like Ginny, with whom she could talk about Draco with. The boys were great but in all honestly, Harry was uncomfortable, to say the least, when discussing these matters with her, and out of him and Ron he was the better one at it. After all, Ron did have the emotional range of cutlery.

The next day, Hermione enjoyed a wonderful Christmas day with Harry and the Weasleys. She'd been gifted a royal blue knitted jumper from Molly. Ginny gave her a book on how to master various hair-spells. Harry had given her a book about the history of quidditch because _if you'd understand where it comes from, I'm sure you'd love it._ Ron had made her a cassette.

"It's a mix of songs, I thought you'd like. I made it for you before, well, you know, but I thought you'd still like it, if it isn't weird."

It wasn't weird, especially since Ron had made _everyone_ a mix tape. Lavender, who'd come that morning to join them for their Christmas feast, had explained that he'd spent most of the evening of the winter formal with the Hufflepuff DJ and they'd seen each other a couple of times since, working on his _secret project_. His parents had been thrilled as he'd put old classics for Molly and Arthur was amazed by the technology. Harry's cassette was full of quidditch anthems mixed with Chemical Brothers and a couple of tracks from The Prodigy. Her own mix-tape featured songs from the Cardigans, a few tracks from the Spice Girls along with only the very best of The Weird Sisters. She'd hugged him for his thoughtful gift, albeit slightly awkwardly.

Hermione was sitting on a couch in the middle of a stack of gifts and wrapping paper when Bill appeared, crouching next to her with an posh-looking beige envelope in his hand.

"Hey Hermione, this just arrived for you." He handed her the envelope.

She thanked him and immediately got up as she instantly recognized the distinct handwriting and went to the kitchen for some privacy. Surely enough, as she entered, she saw Hunter looking more majestic than ever, perched between Tristan and the Weasley's old owl Errol. Hermione ripped the envelope open.

 _Hermione,_

 _I was given the most amazing Christmas gift early this year. I was lucky enough to spend the night will a goddess. She even granted me the pleasure of extending her charms to me the next morning._

 _You wouldn't know, perhaps, if she had any plans for tomorrow? I very much wish to see her again, if she would? She may choose the time and location and I will be there._

 _I look forward to hearing back from you._

 _Draco_

 _PS: Merry Christmas, my goddess._

Ginny's eyes darted towards her friend from across the room, perceptively. Hermione reread the letter a couple of times as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh, he was smooth that was for sure. Ginny hurried over and Hermione showed her the letter.

"You were right, Ginny!" she said.

"Wow, Hermione, he's got it bad!" Ginny exclaimed after reading.

"What should I reply?" Hermione asked. She felt all giddy and couldn't think straight.

"Well, why don't you meet in Diagon Alley? Maybe for drinks?"

"That sounds nice." Hermione said thinking, _Maybe somewhere with less of a chance of running into everyone they knew._ She was quite happy to keep this relationship out of the papers before they'd actually had a chance to know where they were going. She knew they were bound to have every wizarding tabloid on their backs before they even put a label on whatever this was.

"You know what? I think I'll go for somewhere less exposed." She added as she eagerly reached for the quill lying on the kitchen counter and started writing. Harry then stepped in and took Ginny's attention, leaving Hermione alone to finish her letter.

 _Draco,_

 _Thank you for your Christmas wishes. I'm pleased to hear of your gift and also wish you a Happy Christmas._

 _I happen to know of a certain someone's plans and it would seem that she might have some time tomorrow evening in Muggle London. Is 6PM all right for you? By the Central London Apparition point?_

 _Hermione_

* * *

The Malfoy's had just finished Christmas lunch together. They had been used to celebrating with their larger family, but had decided on a more intimate gathering this year, with just the three of them. At first they ate in silence, but then, the slight awkward ambiance was replaced by Lucius's recounting of fond holiday memories.

In the past, Lucius had been a cold and distant father to Draco for many years, but ever since he'd come home from Azkaban he had begun an immense change. First off, he'd actually hugged Draco for the very first time, to his utter surprise. He started showing interest in his son's life, unlike before where he'd focus solely on Draco exceeding expectations in his school work and living up to his horrid pureblood fantasies. Now, he'd often write when Draco was at school, asking how he was feeling, what classes he did or didn't enjoy; he genuinely wanted to know how his son was doing.

Narcissa, on the other hand, became even more protective of Draco; she would be very inquisitive about his new activities and really any tidbit of information he'd give her. Even when he didn't wish to share, she had an uncanny way of knowing just what was going on in his life, and it was something that he really didn't feel comfortable with.

On this Christmas occasion however, they'd all put any hard feelings aside. After the meal, they exchanged gifts by the magnificent tree in the now redecorated living room. They talked and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company; finding once again their own comfortable family feeling.

After a bit, Lucius took a nap as Narcissa went to write some letters for her charity work. It was a busy time of year for her activities and she couldn't even let it rest on Christmas day. Malfoy's were definitely known for being workaholics and Draco was no exception to the rule, as he took the opportunity to continue working on the Manors foundations. After an hour or so, he heard his mother calling for him.

"Draco, your owl's tapping on the window again."

"Coming." He shouted, as he climbed up the stairs from what used to be the dungeons, dusting his hands that were full of dirt. He arrived in the landing, to Narcissa holding a letter with his name on it. Draco went straight for the letter and quickly checked that the seal was thankfully still intact. He took the letter from his mother's hand with a quick "Thank you".

"I'm surprised Blaise has started owling." Narcissa said as she raised her eyebrow, studying her son's reaction.

"It isn't from Blaise." Draco said absently as he read Hermione's letter with a smile.

"Yes, I didn't think it was." Narcissa replied as she tried to lean in next to Draco to read the letter. "The handwriting does seem rather feminine." She added as she tiptoed to look over Draco's shoulder.

"Some privacy, Mother, please." Draco said, rapidly becoming more exasperated.

"Cissy!" Lucius called, "Give the boy some space."

Narcissa turned towards her husband and Draco saw the look she gave him.

"Really Lucius, I see the boy a couple of weeks every few months, of course I want to know what's going on with him." She said in an angry tone.

Not wanting to see his mother get any more upset Draco folded the letter and laid a hand on his mother's shoulder and sighed.

"Fine Mother, it is from a girl. A girl I like very much and am planning to see again soon."

Narcissa's face was illuminated by her smile and before she was able to say anything, Draco added:

"I will not tell you who it is as of yet as I know how meddling you can be and I would like you to respect my privacy. May I ask that of you?" he tried to keep his tone void of any annoyance even though he could see Narcissa's inner battle. After a couple of seconds where she pondered this; always the manipulative slytherin, she replied:

"That seems like a decent request. May I ask when you might be willing to share with us whom it may be?" she smiled innocently and Draco saw the years of practise behind the façade, how she'd manipulated Lucius time and time again. He smiled to himself and answered.

"What is it you want, a deadline?"

"I believe it's a fair request…"

"Give me a month."  
"It's a deal." She replied, victorious.

Lucius rolled his eyes in the background.

"But no meddling."

"Of course not, my dear." Narcissa said as she kissed her son on the cheek. He then took his leave. Narcissa turned towards Lucius who was now staring intently at her over his reading glasses.

"Any thoughts you wish to share my dear?" she asked Lucius.

He stood and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her from behind.

"I can see that mind of yours churning…what are you up to?"

Narcissa slithered away from her husbands arm, and wore her best version of an offended expression.

"Nothing, I don't know whatever you mean?" she stated in her most innocent voice.

"Out with it." Lucius said taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his sleeve, "What is your obsession with this girl?"

Narcissa walked over to the window, watching the rain pelt down on it. She then said, almost lost in thought:

"Don't you find it odd…how he's acting so secretive?"

"He's always enjoyed having secrets, Narcissa." Lucius replied.

"It's not that, this time…there's something else…" she replied, deep in thought, "I think we know the girl…but he doesn't want us to know who it is…"

"Why would you think that?" Lucius said, not sure where his wife was going with this.

"He might expect a negative reaction from us, especially if she's not a pureblood." Narcissa replied as she turned back to her husband.

"Honestly, Cissy. Even if we might have a hard time adjusting at first, do you truly believe we're in any position to judge if he weren't dating a pureblood? He could even be dating _that Granger girl_ , I'd have to give him my blessing." As an afterthought, he added "Truth be told she'd probably be quite a good fit for him, seeing as she's got a sharp mind and…" the rest of his phrase trailed off as Lucius noticed something click in Narcissa's eyes; they almost glazed over as if some sort of realization hit her. Then, just as quickly as her reaction had come it had gone and she gave a soft smile to her husband as she leaned in to peck him on his lips and walked out of the room. Lucius thought her reaction to be odd but wasn't about to say anything about it.

* * *

 **Voilà, let me know what you guys think!**  
 **What is Narcissa up to?**  
 **KS**


	17. Chapter 17: The Date

**Hi Guys,**

 **Now here's a chapter we've all been waiting for!** **  
** **It's a tad longer than the others but I followed some excellent advice and couldn't cut it any shorted...I think it was for the best, if you ask me!** **  
** **It took me a while again...and yet again, I couldn't wait to hear back from my lovely betas.** **  
** **So I'm posting this just with Michelles amazing feedback and also after taking in account some of Monddame's advice from the last chapter. I updated that one too yesterday, the form should be much better now.** **  
** **Thanks again for reading and be sure to leave a review, they really make my day!**

 **20th September '17 : New update with the help from Monddame ! Thank you for challenging me so I can become a better writer !**

 **KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Date**

The girls had been so busy getting Hermione ready for her date neither she nor Ginny had thought to look out the window even once to check the weather. Instead, they argued about Hermione's outfit. Finally – after a lot of convincing on Ginny's part – Hermione agreed to wear the pink dress she had worn at professor Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas party a few years back. She shuddered at the thought of that evening; how so very difficult it had been to pry herself away from her date Cormac McLaggen. They laughed it off and Hermione realized how nervous she was in anticipation of seeing Draco again. _What if he's changed his mind about me?_

"I know that look, 'Mione." Ginny said perceptively, resting both hands on her friend's shoulders. "Stop it, you're overanalysing! Just enjoy yourself! And just in case, I told Mum that you were sleeping at Grimmauld so she won't wait up for you or anything."

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione smiled and hugged the redhead for being such an amazing friend who thought of all the little details that Hermione's nerve-wracked mind couldn't wrap itself around. "I'm not quite sure we'll spend the night together, but if we do I doubt we'll go to Harry's place. That seems like pushing his patience too far too soon."

"Yeah, running into a half-naked Draco in his own kitchen the morning after might put a serious damper on any future friendship between those two." Ginny added, and Hermione burst out laughing.

Noticing she only had a couple minutes left Hermione went to get her heels for the evening. Ginny followed behind, performing a series of hair-spells from her book. And then without even taking a glance at how she looked, Hermione bid her farewell and apparated away.

* * *

When she appeared at the Hungerford Bridge the deluge of cold water that surrounded her struck Hermione, to the point that she even wondered if she had gotten her destination wrong and fallen into the River Thames. She realized, to her relief, that it was only rain. Within seconds though, it seemed that there wasn't a dry centimetre on her body. She had landed in the middle of a huge storm. Cold raindrops were pelting her coat with such force, whilst chilly gusts of wind had her sidestepping and holding onto the rail for dear life. Quickly getting a grip on the situation, Hermione flipped her hood up over her head, bolting for shelter.

She dashed down the stairs at the end of the bridge and felt his eyes on her before she even noticed the distinctive flash of white-blond hair. He was waiting at the bottom of the steps, wearing a long dark coat and his warm green scarf. Seeing Draco again made Hermione's stomach do funny flip-flops. Her breath hitched and her pace slowed when her eyes caught his. She was so captivated by those deep steel pools that she didn't notice him step up a stair to reach her, now at perfect eye level. His stern expression broke into the sexiest grin; his glance went from her eyes, to her hair, down to her mouth. While he scanned her, Hermione looked at him too and realized that he must've been waiting for a while – even though she was five minutes early – as droplets of water cascaded down his face.

"Lovely choice of destination, _Granger_." Draco said playfully as his grin grew, lighting up his face with a wicked smile.

"I didn't expect this weather." She replied, and then added teasingly " _Malfoy_."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, not full on her lips, but neither exactly on her cheek. He chose that spot purposefully and she knew it. It sent delightful tingles all the way through her body, and she was amazed to see how warm his lips felt even in this awful weather. He pulled back, and Hermione thought to herself how surprising it was that he could turn her on with such a simple action. With his hand on her lower back, he escorted her under the bridge to seek some form of shelter. The wind was strong so even there they felt the raindrops whip their faces; but it was the best they could do.

"I know we're to do things the muggle way here, but pray tell what solution I can hope for to stay dry in this weather?" Draco asked. He could very well have done a rain-repelling spell around himself and Hermione appreciated his effort to respect this way, however odd it may seem to someone who grew up in the wizarding world. Hermione was both surprised and thrilled by his reaction. If six months ago someone had told her that Draco Malfoy would come to London to meet her for a date, and to top it off by refraining from using magic to fit in with non-magical folk, Hermione would have thought that person to be utterly mad.

"We use umbrellas." Hermione said, and reached into her bag to search for hers. She had done an undetectable extension charm on it; smaller than the one she used when she was off Horcrux hunting, but nevertheless enough to contain the essentials and maybe even a tiny overnight bag… _just in case.._.

"Oh, an umbrella like the one Hagrid had?" Draco asked, looking down at Hermione who was now shoulder deep in her bag.

"Almost." Hermione giggled at the memory of that battered up old thing after she finally got hold of her own polka dot umbrella and pulled it out. It fell open as soon as she brought it out of the bag, and if it weren't for Draco's seeker reflexes, the wind would have blown it away.

"Whoa" he exclaimed, struggling to hold it over their heads, "How about we find a better way to get out of this rain?"

At that very moment, Hermione noticed a pair of headlights approaching so she grabbed Draco's arm and advanced towards the road. When she saw the illuminated _Taxi_ sign above the lights she held out her arm and started waving, the same way she had seen her mother do many times before when she was a child.

"What are you doing?" Draco bellowed over the sound of the pouring rain splattering on the umbrella.

"You'll see." Hermione replied loudly, at the same time as the taxi pulled over. She started to open the door and felt Draco's hand replace hers, ushering her in first. He followed suit, and Hermione showed him how to close the umbrella once they were in the taxi, getting water everywhere. Good thing they were in a typical London taxi. The back seat was large and spacious, holding enough room for four adults. Hermione set the umbrella on the damp floor and the driver spoke up.

"Good evening," he started with a heavy London accent, and once they were seated, he added, "Where to?"

"Ummm, do you know Antonio's? It's a small Italian restaurant just off Piccadilly." Hermione asked.

The driver nodded and closed the separation between the front and back seats and turned his radio up, granting them some privacy. Hermione turned towards Draco and felt her cheeks heat up when she realized he'd been staring at her.

"I hope that's alright with you, it's a restaurant I used to go to with my parents when I was younger. The food is really scrumptious." She said enthusiastically.

"That sounds perfect." Draco leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. He ran both hands through his wet locks, looking all the more sexy and reminding Hermione of her dream of him soaking wet in the Prefects showers. He turned back towards her and raised an eyebrow as he caught her staring.

"Like what you see?" He got dangerously close, draping his arm over her shoulders.

 _Hmmm, two can play this game…_

"I don't know." Hermione replied, unbuttoning the front of her coat, revealing her cleavage. "What about you?" she retorted playfully.

Draco's eyes met with her low neckline and grew dark with lust.

"I adore what I see."

Hermione smiled. His hungry eyes met hers once more, scorching her with their heat. _Merlin help me, or this driver is going to have an eyeful very soon,_ she thought to herself.

"You've always the best choice in attire." He continued, and Hermione made a mental note to thank Ginny again for convincing her to wear a dress.

"What have you done to your hair?" Draco then asked.

"What do you mean?" She tried to see her reflection in the window behind him, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Draco reassured her. He glanced towards the driver, motioning for her to lean in closer. In doing so, Hermione got a whiff of his scent; a mix of expensive cologne and something so intoxicating that just screamed Draco. It made her feel light-headed to such an extent she was almost failing at paying attention to what he was telling her.

"It's just that, it's dry." He added, pulling on one of her curls.

"It is?" Hermione tried her best to concentrate on the subject at hand and not the gorgeous sex god in front of her. She took the same strand of hair he was holding in her fingers as she finally remembered the reason, "Oh, right, that would be the hair-spell."

"Right," Draco said, his tone inflecting that it was the most logical thing in the world to have done, "Smart move." Hermione had to recall his magical upbringing and how much it must have differed from hers. In his world, this was likely a very a normal thing to do whereas it was a first to Hermione; something she hadn't even done deliberately. She worried that the driver would notice how strangely dry her hair remained so she hid it under her hood for the remainder of the ride.

They arrived in front of the restaurant, and to Hermione's surprise, Draco leaned forward and gave a handful of pounds to the driver.

"Keep the change." he said with a curt nod.

The man checked the amount and a huge smile crossed his face followed by a series of surprised thank yous. He then proceeded to hand Draco his card should they need his services at any other time. Hermione wondered just how much Draco had given the driver. Before she was able to ask, he was out of the taxi, holding the door open for her; his other arm extended towards. _Always the perfect_ gentleman, she thought once she took hold of his arm, and they entered the little restaurant together. A waiter brought them to their table in a quiet booth near the back of the room.

"So, um, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked Draco once they were seated, trying to begin a new conversation.

"Fine. And yours?"

"Um, mine was fine thank you…were you with your parents?" she asked, hoping this time he might add something more to the conversation.

He waited for a beat and looked her in the eyes before replying:

"Yes. We spent Christmas day the three of us. It was simple, but nice enough. I was happy to have my father around."

"I can imagine." Hermione said, thinking of how much she missed her own parents.

"And you?" Draco started playing with his spoon which was centimetres away from Hermione's fingers, "Were you with the Weasleys or your parents?" His tone was meant to seem disinterested, but Hermione noted how intently he was looking at her after mentioning the Weasleys. _Jealous, much?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't really blame him. She did spend a large amount of her spare time with her ex's family. But she had considered them like her own before Ronald and her were even dating, and she hoped Draco would understand.

Unfortunately before she could soothe his fears, the waiter arrived with the menus and listed the specials. Hermione requested the seafood linguine and Draco the penne al arrabiata. He ordered an Italian wine to go with their food and Hermione who didn't know enough about wine just nodded, trusting she would likely appreciate his choice.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. I was asking about your Christmas." Draco asked, taking a sip from his water glass.

"Oh, right." Hermione started; she'd been dreading this moment and realized this was one of the first times – besides with Professor McGonagall – she had to explain her current family situation to someone. She felt tears start to prickle her eyes, and tried looking away to gather her courage to come out with it, "My parents aren't around anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea." Draco replied softly as he took her hand in his.

"It's n-not like that," Hermione stuttered as a big fat tear rolled down her cheek. Draco slid inside the booth to be right next to her and put an arm around her. "I obliviated them over a year ago," she sobbed. Draco remained silent; his thumb slowly started stroking her shoulder giving her the time to continue. "I tried to reverse the process last summer, after the battle you see, but things just turned worse. My father got super mad at me, and I just couldn't….so Ronald re-obliviated him."

Draco handed Hermione a pack of tissues out of nowhere and remained silent for what was likely a full minute. Shifting away from her slightly to better meet her eyes, he cleared his throat to speak.

"That's…horrible." He looked at her almost in awe, "I can't believe you've gone through that."

"Yeah, well I'm a mess." Hermione replied before blowing her nose and dabbing her eyes. "Who cries on a first date?" She snickered at her own expense, "You must really have a hell of an image of me now."

"I do," Draco said to Hermione's surprise. She almost felt offended before he continued, "Actually, you amaze me more and more every time I see you."

Hermione looked up at him and saw in his eyes he was telling the truth. He was looking at her with the utmost admiration. It was intense, but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for this kind of intensity just yet. Draco must've sensed how uneasy Hermione felt so he continued in a lighter tone.

"My dear, I'm afraid it'll take a whole lot more to scare me off." He smiled whilst he resumed his initial position across the table from her, always keeping his hand on hers.

The food arrived shortly after, and Draco told her a bit more about his most recent job at the Ministry. He explained the importance of lacing structures with the correct wards and protections, without forgetting to make it invisible to the muggle eye, when rebuilding. He had to work on various offices, and found help with the new central statue in the hall of the Atrium. The Magic is Might piece had been destroyed shortly after the battle, and now there stood a tower with a scroll listing all the names of the fallen in its place. On either side of the tower stood the goblin and house-elf from the Fountain of Magical Brethren, as well as Dumbledore and a centaur. Draco explained how he'd worried about Dumbledore's reaction to him, but he'd been very helpful and kind throughout the repairs. Draco worked hard and was passionate about his job; Hermione could tell by the way he described everything he'd done, without reserve. He continued relating how many people would stare; at first he was subjected to regular insults, but as people noticed him roll up his sleeves and work on repairing the place opinions slowly changed. Draco was thrilled when he told her about his last day before the winter break. An older witch who'd given him a nasty look or two in the past had brought him a cup of tea in the afternoon and stayed to chat. During his whole recounting he was beaming, and Hermione felt her heart swell for the man in front of her.

They continued with the rest of the meal, and by the time dessert arrived Hermione realized she was feeling quite a buzz, unable to recall if she'd had two, or three, or maybe four glasses of wine. She wasn't a big wine drinker and didn't actually know her limit. She was feeling rather tipsy, and if she was honest with herself, it was making her start to feel quite horny. Her eyes blazed as they raked over Draco's form. His dishevelled hair was still slightly wet from the rain and begging to be tugged. His crisp azure shirt brought out the blue flecks in his eyes, and perfectly fit his broad shoulders and lean but strong build. He'd rolled up his sleees to his elbows without noticing, and his forearms showed the manual labor he'd been doing for the past couple of months. Hermione licked her lips, wanting to touch him so badly. When their dessert arrived at the table along with a complimentary glass of limoncello, Hermione only had one thing on her mind. Draco seemed to notice as the glass he'd started to bring to his mouth stopped in mid-air. He focused on Hermione as she ate the strawberries along her panna cotta dish. Knowing exactly what effect she was having on him she looked him in the eyes and licked her finger after finishing her second strawberry.

"So, Draco," she purred, "Where would you like to go after dessert?"

She heard him gulp audibly.

"Hermione, if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to move from this spot." He uttered with a quick glance downwards.

"Is that so," she breathed as she slid a shoe off, rubbing her foot along Draco's leg and slowly making her way up.

At that moment the waiter came to their table asking them if they wanted any coffee or tea. Draco cleared his throat and sat upright. Hermione kept going upwards with her foot; her actions hidden by the tablecloth. As her foot reached his erect shaft, Draco propped his elbows on the table, clasping his hands in front of him and squeezing his eyes shut. Taking a deep breath, he barely managed to reply to the waiter.

"Th-the check please."

When the waiter left, Draco's glare turned to a very mischievous looking Hermione.

"You're going to pay for that, just you wait." He growled dangerously.

 _Merlin, he's sexy when he talks like that._ Hermione thought as she felt heat pool between her legs. She was already so hot and bothered for him. She continued fondling Draco's erection with her foot until the check came.

While watching the waiter leave, Draco took in another deep breath and spoke very slowly.

"Now, you're going to leave this restaurant first, so I may have a chance to stand up without shocking everyone here. You will wait for me in front, and after I've paid I'm going to come and find you. Then I will fuck you." Hermione bit her lip; her action redirected his line of sight for a moment to her mouth. His mouth was slightly opened and Hermione could have sworn he was about to cross the table to kiss her, but then he took another deep controlled breath and continued, "I'll fuck you hard. Does that seem about right to you?" He stared at her, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Yes." Hermione rasped without a second of hesitation.

She stood and put her coat on heading straight for the exit. She bid the waiter farewell whilst she stepped out, and noticed that the wind had stopped but it was still raining heavily. She remained under the awning looking for her umbrella in her bag. Just as she remembered Draco had it when they'd arrived at the restaurant she heard him approach her from behind.

"You little minx." He growled in her ear as he took hold of her arm and hurried towards a park across the street.

" _Alohamora_."

He made quick work of the gate, looking left and right before opening it for Hermione and following her in. She heard him say another spell; which she'd later realize was a heating spell as the rain that fell on them felt like a warm summer shower. Before she could ask him about it he had brought her under the closest tree and was kissing her hungrily. Hermione sucked his bottom lip, and Draco groaned lustfully as he pushed himself up flush against her. His lips left hers, skimming along her cheek. As he approached, his heavy breathing tickled her ear while he whispered dirty things to her.

"I've dreamed of fucking you…fuck, Hermione, I want to hear you scream for me over and over…" he ended by tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. Hermione gasped and ran her fingers through his hair bucking her hips towards him. He moved away, denying her the pressure she longed for. Draco kissed her neck and then looked up at her with an evil smile…

"I told you, you'd pay." His voice but a sultry whisper.

Hermione was having none of this. She took Draco by surprise gripping his arms and swiftly shifting their positions, shoving his back against the tree; that way he could no longer move back when she eagerly rubbed herself against his hard cock.

Draco kissed her with a renewed sense of need, and his hands started working on her coat buttons. He made quick work of them and paused, their lips barely touching as he pressed his forehead to hers and opened her coat. Hermione couldn't fight the ragged moan that escaped her lips when Draco's strong hands found her breasts. His fingers teased along the neckline of her dress, occasionally dipping in, almost touching her sensitive nipples. It was torture and he knew it. He moved his knee between her thighs grinned as he felt how worked up Hermione was getting. Without further ado, he let his fingers slide into her bra feeling her hard nipples. He kissed her neck and bit her collarbone sinfully. He bent down to press his mouth to the swell of her breast and then he pushed her décolleté out of the way to connect his lips with her nipple.

"Fuuuck, Draco." Hermione cried out in an unadulterated passion.

He went from one breast to the next, and as he slid back up to face her, he said with a grin,

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you in this dress."

Hermione smiled back at him and found the buttons to his coat, pulling it out of the way. She kissed him again, letting her hands explore his chest, making swift work of his shirt buttons. Draco's hands circled around her and slid down to her bum. He squeezed her cheeks possessively and then slid one of his hands back around her where he started to bunch up her dress. When he felt her thigh highs, he stopped.

"I like this." He growled, in between kisses, his voice fuelled with evident arousal.

His knee inched up her thighs, spreading them wider and causing her to smile into their kiss. She felt him tease along the edge of her panties. She took hold of his face, locking her eyes with his. Her desire was at a peak and she needed him desperately.

"No more teasing, Draco, please." Hermione choked before locking lips with him once again.

With one hand pushing her undergarment down, Draco ran his finger along her soaking slit once, twice, and then slid it in deep within her folds. She practically howled his name; if it hadn't been for the pouring rain a couple of neighbours were sure to have heard her. He played with her wetness, making sure to give just the right amount of attention to her clitoris.

Hermione's hands had fallen down to his pants and she was about to free him from his boxers. Draco stopped her and said, in a tone that left no room for objection:

"I'm going to fuck you now." He gripped Hermione by the hips and tugged her forward, effectively trapping her between him and the tree. In one swift motion, his hard body was pressing into her back. Draco grabbed her hair, tilting her head back.

"Alright?" Came his ragged voice.

Hermione appreciated that he was asking her if this animalistic approach was acceptable for her, as his lips caressed her earlobe sensually.

"Please…do." Hermione breathed.

He bunched up her coat revealing her naked bottom and in one swift motion Draco plunged his cock deep into her folds. Usually he'd take his time, build up his pace, make the moment last, this was purely about their desire for one another. Pounding into her with no reserve, Hermione met each roll of his hips, with equal momentum _._ Draco let Hermione's hair go and grabbed her waist, digging his fingers into her. Hermione braced herself against the tree in front of her as she started to feel the tell-tale signs of an upcoming climax quicker than ever before; her legs were feeling weaker and weaker, and hearing Draco talk dirty and swear was just about enough to push her over the edge. He then grasped her by the hair again and pulled her up, sliding a hand between her legs and teasing her clit. The feral way he was having her was making her feel a level of arousal she hadn't felt before. As he sank into her over and over, his mouth brushed her ear again, and he growled.

"Hermione…you…feel…fucking…amazing…" He massaged her clit more insistently, crying out "Come for me!"

Hermione didn't know if it was the dirty talk, the roughness of their actions or pure coincidence, but at that very moment she came. And she came loudly. Draco followed shortly after, just as loud as her.

As their breathing returned to normal, his hand left her mound and laid on her shoulder at the same time as he leaned his full weight on his other hand resting on the tree. Hermione bent down to pull up her knickers and turned to look at Draco.

"Wow" they both breathed, as their eyes met, Draco pulling Hermione close to him, soft laughter falling from both of their lips.

Hermione realized how much she didn't want this moment to end; so putting herself out there, she told him:

"I want to stay with you tonight."

Draco's smile grew wider as he took her slender hand in his.

"As do I." Was all he answered before kissing her fingers and leading her out of the park.

* * *

They stayed in the suite of a lavish hotel in central London. Double doors separated the modern designed king-size bedroom from a sitting area and floor to ceiling windows gave them a beautiful view of the city lights from their top floor. Hermione wondered if Draco had actually made a reservation beforehand or not. Either way, she didn't mind since their time together was so amazing. They spent half the night talking and laughing together. Who would've thought they'd have such chemistry? They spoke of their past and Hermione was surprised at how much Draco actually knew about the muggle world.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at the break of dawn in Draco's arms. He was watching Alfred Hitchcocks _The Birds_. As he felt her stir, he whispered:

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning.", she answered groggily. "The Birds?"

"Apparently it's a classic. Did you know that Hitchcock was a wizard?" Draco responded matter-of-factly.

"No." She actually had no idea.

"Mmhmm…quite an old wizarding family name." He cleared his throat and turned to her "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. And you?"

"I couldn't sleep." He answered and then kissed her on the lips, before rolling over to be on top of her, propped up by his elbows. Hermione felt something hard when he slid between her legs and it immediately had her feeling all kinds of flustered.

"I suppose _this_ is the _Slytherin_ way to date?" Hermione looked up at him coyly.

" _This_ , is something brand new to me. I suppose it's _our_ way." Draco's eyes switching from playful to serious, in a heartbeat. He reached over, tucking some of her wild mane of loose hair, out of the way.

"What do you say…can I call you my girlfriend? Make it official when we return to Hogwarts?" He was looking at her with a mix of elation, tension and anticipation.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hermione laced her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

* * *

 **How'd you like them lemons? ;-)  
KS**


	18. Chapter 18: Family and Friends

**Hi my lovely and patient readers :)**  
 **Here's a slightly shortly chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Not so many lemons but some important things are going on...so stay tuned ;)  
I know I'm taking quite a while to post new chapters but I really am becoming quite the perfectionnist. Lucky for you guys, I have some awesome betas who help me loads.  
Great big thanks to Monddame and Ellie who rock big time!  
Enjoy and have a great week **

**KS  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Family and Friends**

The rest of the winter holidays whizzed by in a whirlwind of receptions, dinner parties and gatherings for Draco. His mother was on a mission to regain the approval of the wizarding world and didn't shy away from any occasion to do so. There wasn't a cause she turned away, whether it was a gala for orphans or a charity ball for bereaved families. It was exhausting in Draco's opinion, especially since she insisted on his appearance at each and every one of these gatherings. Lucius was also present each time but Narcissa didn't fuss at him to mingle like she did with Draco. He suspected she was giving the public time to adjust to the new Lucius – _or was that vice versa?_

The evening before classes began, Draco was preparing his trunk when he heard a faint knock on his door; he turned and saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Father, back already?"

Lucius took a step in Draco's room and said, "Your mother and her sister have much to talk about. They don't need me around every time they meet."

Narcissa and Andromeda had patched things up after the battle and were getting to know each other once again. After Bellatrix's death, Narcissa realized there were no remaining Black family members to prevent her from reconnecting with her other sister and it wasn't long before they rekindled the deep connection they shared as children. Draco also suspected that his mother enjoyed spending time with Teddy; she had always loved babies.

He noticed his father toying with an envelope in his hand.

"Is that for me?" Draco asked.

He and Hermione had been writing back and forth since their date in London, but hadn't been able to see each other again since. He was very much looking forward to seeing her the next day and had told her so in a letter he sent a couple of hours ago.

"It is." Lucius crossed his son's room and handed him the envelope.

Draco noticed the Ministry insignia on the front of said envelope and couldn't help but feel disappointed it hadn't come from a certain witch – albeit, slightly intrigued. He opened the envelope and read the letter as his father looked over his shoulder.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I hope you've enjoyed your Christmas holidays._

 _Head Auror Wood has just uncovered a damaged extension to the Department of Mysteries that requires your immediate attention._

 _Please appear at Apparition Point 7 by 8:00PM this evening. I apologize for any inconvenience caused by the last minute nature of my request and rely on your understanding for this particular case._

 _I have already sent a note to Headmaster McGonagall as I appreciate that tomorrow is the beginning of your final semester at Hogwarts._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister for Magic_

"That leaves us about fifteen minutes. What's a father to do to have some time to chat with his son?" Lucius checked his watch before he looked up at Draco with air of resignation.

Draco stared back at his father and realized that he hadn't spent much time alone with him during the holidays.

"Just give me a minute." He took his wand from the nightstand and flicked it, wordlessly casting a packing spell.

Robes, parchments, textbooks and shoes immediately started flying across the room and folding into place in Draco's trunk. Lucius deftly moved out of the way as a pile of books passed in front of him. Once the ruckus had settled, Draco crossed the room with his father following suit, to the seating area by the window. As they sat, Lucius motioned toward the letter in his son's hand.

"That's something special you have there, you know."

"I know. I'm quite lucky."

"It has nothing to do with luck! This is the result of all your hard work; I hope you realize that." Lucius's voice took on an unquestionable tone.

"I guess." Draco shrugged.

The older wizard leaned forward, looking down for a moment as if in deep concentration. When his eyes met Draco's once again, he said: "I'm proud of you, son." He reached up to lay a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Father-" Draco's words caught in his throat as he stared at Lucius in disbelief. _What…what…what?_ His mind was working up a storm; the past years flying before his eyes – his actions, all the things he had said and everything he'd done to hear those very words – Draco had loved and hated his father for it all. It was an obsession that he'd struggled with for so long – always looking up to his father and hoping to hear those five words from him. Ultimately, he had joined the Death Eaters for that very reason. Now, as his path led him to a very opposite direction he no longer expected to feel his father's pride; but a son always hopes. And somehow making his father proud – now more than ever – truly struck Draco beyond words. Slowly, what Lucius said sank in and Draco felt a warm feeling he had longed for deep within his heart. He gulped audibly, registering an unusually soft look in Lucius's eyes.

"Draco, I know we have never discussed our feelings freely, but I hope you understand, that you are the reason I am still here today." Draco remained utterly speechless as his father carefully continued, "When I was in Azkaban, at first I was full of anger and resentment. However, I quickly realized that if I wanted to survive there I needed to focus on all that was good in my life. And that was when I realized; it was memories of your mother and you both that helped me escape the threatening madness of that place. Now I don't want to make the same mistakes from the past; my priorities are finally where they should have always been." He explained as he stared at his son meaningfully.

Never in Draco's life had his father been so unguarded about his feelings. He stared at the older wizard who had exposed his innermost sentiment, and for once showed Draco a more vulnerable side. Ironically, he now seemed even stronger in Draco's eyes. To have gone through what he had, only to come back and admit his wrongs, went beyond anything Draco had witnessed in his father ever before. A part of him felt slightly uncomfortable, yet another part made him feel all warm inside.

"I don't know what to say, Father."

"I don't expect you to say anything. You have already let your old man tell you the things he was too daft to speak of in the past and that is well enough."

They both sat there for a moment, as his words sank in.

"You seem happy, Draco." Lucius stated with a smile and when he didn't add anything, Draco spoke up.

"You're right, I am. It feels great helping out; people are recognizing the results from my efforts…at the Ministry and also Hogwarts." Draco exclaimed.

"I take it school is going well?"

"It is. Some students still don't want to be around me, but others have…surprised me." Draco mused, thinking of a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor.

Lucius immediately picked up on the slight twinkle that appeared in Draco's eye, and so he chose his next words carefully.

"Really? Anything to do with Harry Potter? What about his friends, the Weasley boy and is it _Hermione_ Granger?"

"That's right." Draco nodded and stared straight into his father's eyes, sensing that he was onto him. "I haven't really spoken with Potter or Weasley…with Hermione I have…"

"That's lovely. Would you say that you are friends?" Lucius inquired nonchalantly.

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his smile from showing, "I would say so, yeah."

"Hmmmm…" Lucius mused as he looked at his son. "I saw her in the paper. Pretty girl, isn't she?" This time he smiled knowingly.

 _What?_ Draco stayed silent and his face went blank. He realized he walked straight into that one, underestimating how good Lucius was at reading people in general. His father clearly was aware of something, but Draco wasn't quite ready to confirm anything. They had come a long way, but still had a long way to go.

Lucius's smile faded as he took his watch out of his pocket, "I'm afraid we're out of time, son."

They both stood and after a moment's hesitation, Draco walked up to his father and wrapped his arms around him. He was now just slightly taller than Lucius, but when he felt his father's arms wrap around him he felt like a little boy again. Their hug didn't last long, but just before Draco let go he whispered, "thank you" to his father. He couldn't say more without getting choked up.

* * *

Later that evening, when Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor, she found Lucius in his den, reading an old newspaper.

"What have you got there? Isn't that the article about the _Golden trio_?" she asked him, peering over his shoulder.

"It is." Lucius swirled the firewhiskey in his glass, "Quite amazing what these children accomplished. Of course Harry Potter was the one holding the wand, but the three of them defeated Voldemort together."

Narcissa was shocked. She looked at her husband and words failed her. Lucius noticed and chuckled.

"Well, it is true, Cissy! They succeeded where many powerful witches and wizards failed. Granted, we weren't on the same side during the war, but that doesn't stop us from recognizing their achievements. What do you think?"

"Ye-yes, I guess you're right. Um, Mrs. Weasley must be very proud of her son, um-"

"And that Granger girl." Lucius interrupted her deliberately, "She has quite the mind from what I've understood. Remember how Draco would complain about her?" He chuckled fondly.

Narcissa's expression turned from questioning to severe in a heartbeat upon hearing the muggleborn's name. "Yes, well, with the help from the others I suppose she managed. I wouldn't give too much credit, especially where it isn't due." She answered harshly before she turned on her heels and walked away, effectively bringing the conversation to an end.

This wasn't the first time that his wife had Lucius questioning her reaction. One thing was for sure, something wasn't sitting right with her regarding Hermione Granger; and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld that same evening, Hermione was heading towards the kitchen where she could hear the sound of familiar voices. Rounding the corner, she found Harry and Ron sitting at the long table, surrounded by the remains of a couple of games' worth of Wizards Chess debris. They both looked up when she arrived.

"Hermione, come join us." Harry said with a smile.

She took a seat at the end of the table and reached for a chocolate frog in the middle of a pile of empty candy wrappers.

"Are your trunks ready for tomorrow?" she asked both of them.

Harry at least had the decency to look a tad guilty. Ron, however, simply snorted, "No."

Hermione was torn between berating him and giggling at his reaction. She finally decided on the latter. Ron's reply was genuine and so very typically him.

"What do you have there?" Harry nodded towards the envelope Hermione was playing with.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I just wanted to, um…" She looked at Ron hesitantly. They hadn't really talked since the night of the winter formal, and she didn't know what to expect from him regarding her relationship with Draco – she didn't even know how much he was aware of.

"Malfoy?" Ron wagered, catching on quicker than she expected.

She spoke not a word but nodded once, wishing there wasn't such animosity in his voice when he said Draco's name.

"Really?" He looked at her in a way almost as if he was questioning her sanity.

Hermione looked straight back at him challengingly as she raised an eyebrow.

"How about you…Won-won?" She replied in her best lovesick-Lavender voice.

They all laughed, though Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"C'mon, you both know that she's changed." He claimed once they had calmed down. His voice was softer than before.

"So has Draco." Hermione argued. "Did you know that he's working for the Ministry?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's true." She continued, "He's repairing places that were damaged by Dark Magic. And apparently, he's quite good at it." Hermione couldn't help but to feel proud.

"Yeah, Ginny mentioned that he helped repair Hogwarts. I didn't know about the Ministry though." Harry added.

The three friends continued talking about Draco's work, and as they talked Ron seemed to warm up to the idea of him. And just like that, it was as if something clicked between them, and Hermione knew her best friends had accepted her new relationship with their old rival. _Now all that's left is to convince the rest of the world,_ she thought to was always up to a challenge but she had no idea just how difficult this would turn out to be.

* * *

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19: It begins

**Hi my dear sweet readers!  
I'm sorry for having taken soooOOOOooooOOOOoo long to post a new chapter.**  
 **I will not bore you with the reasons, that's not what you're all here to read.  
Just one last thing before I let you get to the next chapter: I haven't even sent it to my betas yet so it's full of mistakes but I figured that I've made you wait long enough soooooo enjoy!  
KS**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: It begins**

The very next day, Hermione's troubles started as soon as she arrived in the Hogwarts Express. Being part of the golden trio, she was used to the pointing and staring but this time instead of smiles and waves she was confronted with mean glares and murmurs. She didn't miss Parvati Patel making a fuss about spreading all her stuff along the seat she had taken just as Hermione approached. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one acting strange. It seemed as if most of her classmates had mixed feelings about her most recently; as others too would quiet down to an uncomfortable silence when she moved along the aisle, hauling her trunk behind her. By the time she found the compartment with Harry, Ginny and Ronald, she was on the brink of tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, climbing over Harry to meet up with her friend.

"It's nothing, really. I think I'm just being overly sensitive today." Hermione said, unable to keep the slight quivering of her voice at bay.

Ginny immediately understood, shooting a mean glare towards the onlookers in the joining compartments. She squeezed Hermione's hand and whispered, "Don't let them get to you. You surprised them, that's all. By tomorrow something else will come up and they'll forget about this."

"I hope you're right." Hermione sighed as she squeezed her friend's hand back.

Shortly after, Lavender joined them and was happy to chat up a storm, filling them in on her holiday adventures abroad with her family after Christmas. These past couple of months, Hermione had come to realize that Lavender was a genuinely optimistic person and at the present moment her pleasant mood seemed to rub off on her. So much so, that by the time they arrived at school, Hermione had practically forgotten the other students' reactions. If she were perfectly honest, that could also be because of how excited she was to finally be able to see Draco again. It had only been a week since they last parted but felt like a lifetime. With her heart slamming in her chest in anticipation, Hermione scanned the grounds searching through the crowds of other students but couldn't see his distinctive blond hair anywhere. She had replied to his last letter and was sure they would meet in front of the Great Hall but he was no where to be found. _That's odd_ , she thought, realizing that she was running short on time, with her History of Magic class about to start on the other side of the school. _Oh well, I guess I'll see him at Advanced Potions_ ; a class they both shared and she had a double period coming up right after this one.

Unfortunately, once she reached the first classroom she recalled that none of her friends took History of Magic, making her once again feel just as vulnerable as she did when she got in the train. She walked up to the only desk left up front and couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she heard whispers behind her.

"Is she that desperate for attention?"

"With _Malfoy_ , are you sure?"

"She must've given him a potion…payback you know?"

"Slytherin slu-"

"What do her parents think?"

"Pardon me?" Hermione replied loudly, turning in the direction of that last comment. Her eyes met with a couple of Hufflepuffs, who looked up at her ever so innocently.

"Miss Granger, would you please take a seat?" Came a voice from behind her. Hermione hadn't noticed the teacher entering the class and with one last glare at the pair of students, she scrambled to the empty seat in the front row.

During the rest of the lesson – usually one of Hermione's favourites at Hogwarts – she failed to listen to the teacher, as he seemed to drone on endlessly. Her ears prickled every time the faintest murmur came from behind her. She heard her name and Draco's time and time again and as much as she tried, she couldn't shut the voices out. All the other student's comments hurt, but the one that was like salt in a wound was the one about her parents. She remembered complaining time and time again about Draco to them; she had never considered for a minute what they would think.

Her coping mechanism towards their disappearing from her life had been quite simple; she tried to think of them as little as possible. It was her way to shut the pain out; she knew it certainly wasn't her best option but she couldn't – for the time being – bring herself to confront her own feelings on the matter. However in difficult moments like these – one's when she felt so alone – she grew sad for she missed the both of them direly.

When the bell finally rang signalling the end of her first class, Hermione leaped out of her chair and ran towards the door. She couldn't wait to see Draco anymore. The day had been horribly long and all she wished for was to see him once again. Upon reaching the class, she peered inside, checking that Draco hadn't entered yet. As she scanned the room a few students turned around. It was then that she noticed Blaise Zambini, waving at her.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted her with a friendly smile.

"H-hi." She replied feebly.

"Have a seat." Blaise invited her over, shoving a bag off the stool next to him. By the looks of a student sitting on the other side, it was clear it hadn't been his own bag.

Hermione hesitantly took the seat next to Blaise, as she hugged her bag to her chest. The teacher arrived shortly after and class started with still no Draco to be seen.

Blaise had never been openly mean to her but she had never expected this level of openness from him. To say she was uncomfortable being by his side would be an exaggeration, but still she was ever so slightly uneasy. When he finally spoke up it startled Hermione so much so that she jumped up, spilling her ink all over the desk.

All the other students immediately surrounding them turned around and the teacher raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. _This is a nightmare,_ Hermione thought to herself, willing the day to go by as quickly as possible. Blaise chuckled softly once everyone had turned their attention back to the front of the class and softly cast a cleaning spell on their desk and parchment. He then put his ink bottle between both of them.

"Try not spill this one…" he said and just as Hermione was about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind she noticed he was smiling from ear to ear at her. He nudged her shoulder softly and so she cracked a little smile.

"There" he whispered, "much better."

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Blaise's reaction so she turned her attention back to the teacher.

The rest of the day, Hermione withdrew herself from her group of friends, unable to go to them for help and unwilling to try and keep a straight face. She knew that this thing she had with Draco was bound to turn heads and surprise more than one but she never expected the utter chaos of which she was on the receiving end. Of course, Ginny had reached out to her in the train on their way back to school but somehow, by being with the most loved wizard in the magical community, Hermione didn't feel like her friend could truly relate to what she going through. She was however surprised by Draco's friend who was very kind to her that day, and seemed to be able to keep the other students sneer remarks at bay just when she most needed it.  
Finally, as much as she tried to hang on to her previous conversations with Draco, she felt as though all that she was being put through, alone to top it all off, was truly wearing her down and making her doubt the Slytherin's feelings for her. He had made a strong case for himself these past couple of months but she couldn't forget their history and in his absence she was plagued with doubt. _Did he play me? Doesn't he care at all? Is this all part of a game to him? Is he trying to look good in the magical community again by getting closer to the magical trio?_ That last thought had her feeling quite guilty for even considering, but her lack of self-confidence coupled with his absence had her mind going in overdrive trying to find an explanation. And the only person who could give her one was nowhere to be seen. She didn't dare go back to McGonagall for she felt the older witch saw right through her and she wasn't up for another confrontation. That night, she fell into a restless slumber unable to find the comfort she longed for.

* * *

The following day was more of the same. The exceptional morning quidditch practice left her alone for breakfast so she decided to bring some books to try and keep herself of thinking too much. No one from Gryffindor seemed to want to approach her and it suited her just fine that way. In potions, she was surprised when Blaise approached her table and appreciated how accepting he was about working in silence by her side.  
As class ended, Hermione was busy collecting her things, when she noticed him looking straight at her.  
"What's up?" He probed.  
"Um, nothing..." She replied unsure where this was going.  
"Cut the crap, what's the matter? You've been sulking since yesterday."  
"I haven't been sulking!" Hermione replied, taken aback because of how direct he was with her.  
Blaise looked around to check that most of the other students had already pooled out of the classroom.  
"You have, and you still are. It's not a good look for you." He replied with a cocky smile.  
"What would you know anyway-"  
"Well, I kinda liked the stupid lovey-dovey look you had the night of the winter formal..."  
Hermione's back went stiff as she braced herself for the end of his sentence.  
"...You know, when you saw my boy, Drake."  
And just like that, the waterworks began. Hermione had no control over the tears as she started crying uncontrollably.  
She vaguely noticed Blaise go close the door and then a tissue appeared in front of her. She reached for it, barely able to mumble a "Thank you" as she dabbed the tears away. When she finally looked back up to Blaise, she noticed him staring at her expectantly.  
"What?" She asked much less defensively as before.  
"I repeat, what's up?" He replied simply.  
Hermione found herself explaining everything to Blaise. She didn't even know why. Was it that he was a Slytherin and she somehow felt comfort in opening up to someone in the same house as Draco? Or was it in the way he just calmly listened to her as she spoke of the horrible reactions from their fellow students and his friend's absence? She didn't understand the reason behind how at ease she felt but all the same, it was the first time she felt somewhat better about herself since mounting the Hogwarts Express the day before. When she finally felt that she had nothing left to say, Blaise spoke up.  
"The Malfoys have always been a mysterious bunch, you know? It's a thing in their family, I don't really get it either. You should see his mother, she's tons worse, yeesh."  
Hermione giggled at his funny mimics as he continued.  
"What I do get is that my mate has got it bad for you. I'm serious, he probably won't admit it but he's crushed on you for ages now. And not like with the others before. He's always been more of the blasé type with girls but with you, he even talks about you differently."  
"He talks about me?" Hermione sniffled.  
"Can't shut him up! But he doesn't share the good stuff...even when say someone would try and get him drunk on New Years Eve so he'd spill the beans, still nothing."  
Hermione playfully punched his shoulder.  
"Listen witch, I realize he's a fair share fucked up and who knows where he is now but you can be sure he's doing his best to get back to you as soon as he can."  
"You think so?"  
"Please, I know so." Blaise replied confidently.  
"You're a good friend to him, aren't you?"  
"You Gryffindors think you invented loyalty. Us Slytherins are very loyal, we're just slightly more picky about who we're loyal to. And I sense you have some Slytherin in you...or at least you've had..."  
"Blaise!" She complained even though his antics were helping lift her mood.  
"Oh, come on, aren't you gonna tell me anything? You must admit I deserve to know!"  
Hermione chuckled as she felt her cheeks grow red. She finished packing her bag and thanked Blaise before running off to her next class a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

She shared dinner with her friends again that evening and when she looked up, she noticed Blaise across the room raise his glass to her and she did the same. Ginny noticed but didn't say a word as her friend's mood seemed uplifted compared to the day prior.

After dinner, Hermione decided to treat herself to a long warm shower in the prefect's bathroom. The place was empty when she arrived and she was glad. It was late and she knew it was soon lights out. She stepped in the shower and closed her eyes as the warm water washed over her hair. After a couple of minutes under her waterfall heaven, Hermione's eyes jerked open as she heard a noise in the distance. She was stunned to see a form appear through the waterfall curtain. It was closing in on her and so she called out:

"Who is it?"

She heard no reply but before she was able to protest, the form pierced through the curtain and she realized it was a soaking wet and dirty Draco, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants...

All of a sudden, Hermione realized _Just like my dream..._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes, but I didn't want to wait any longer before posting!  
Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Like a Dream

****No boring a/n this time, (I know it's been ages, I do apologize it totally blows) just have to say a massive thank you to my awesome, amazing, wonderful and dearest beta Monddame who has helped me so much. So please, if you're happy with this chapter, all the love goes to her 3 3 3****

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Like a Dream**

"Who is it?"

He knew she was there the moment he entered the bathroom. He heard her voice, but with the noise of the waterfall he couldn't make out the words. There was no time anyway, he needed to see her. Now. He didn't know what it was, but when finishing up at the Ministry he was overcome with the most distressing feeling that something was wrong with Hermione. He flooed straight back to Hogwarts and went directly to the Prefects bathroom. For some reason, he just knew she would be there.

He made a beeline for the occupied shower and rushed through the pouring water, scooping her up in his arms before she was able to say a thing. As his lips met hers, he felt a wave of relief course through his body just from being close to her and holding her in his arms once again.

Not speaking a word he pulled back to look into her eyes, proving to her that she was no longer alone. He was overwhelmed by the need to be there for her, to reassure and comfort her. The most disturbing images had rushed through his mind on his way back to school; images of Hermione being teased, hurt and upset by other students and teachers alike. Overall it had him feeling a combination of confusion – _What were these images? –_ and anger – _How dare they treat her this way! –_ resulting in the unbearable realization that she had to face the burden alone.

As he held her close to him, his mouth went from her lips to her neck. Pushing aside her wet locks, he reached down to nip and bite ravenously at her soft sweet skin.

"Draco", she breathed, digging her nails into his back. Her husky voice was like music to his ears.

In that very moment, Draco realized just how bad he had it for the woman in his arms. Her every touch had him feeling complete, fulfilling him emotionally in ways he had never even dreamed of before.

Hermione rolled her hips against him, creating just the right friction. Following her rhythm, Draco reached for her leg and rested it around his waist. In response, she wrapped her other leg around him and he was pleased to feel her relax and smile into their kiss. They lost themselves in the comforting feeling of their embrace, a whirlwind of tongue and lips caressing, finding solace in one another. Hermione rocked into him in a deep primal rhythm urging his body to instinctively follow her lead with firm thrusts. Draco shimmied off his wet pants that were keeping him from feeling her warm and wanting core. He kicked them to the side and reveled in the heat coming from Hermione's entrance, already positioned before his ready member. He paused to catch his breath and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. Her deep inviting gaze left him feeling light-headed and if she hadn't started to squirm in his arms he might have stayed like that all evening long.

" _You. Are. My. Goddess."_ He growled, sinking into her.

Hermione's eyes widened before rolling back as she revelled in the penetrating pleasure that washed over her body again and again.

Pressed against the wall, Hermione held on to Draco riding him sensually thus creating the most pleasing motion for the both of them. Their lovemaking was always intense, but each experience felt like the first mind-blowing time. Draco soon felt the telltale signs of his climax and grinded into her unrelentingly to enhance the stimulation to her clitoris. By the distinctive shuddering quality of her breathing he knew he was on the right track.

He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and couldn't resist the heaving of her breasts, as each intake of breath had them bouncing up and down. He bent his head down as best he could to catch one of her enticing nipples between his lips, covering her in wet kisses. She cried out his name, and hearing her voice was the tipping point for Draco. He came loudly, right after her, and soon they were gasping in each other's arms. The immeasurable passion that unfolded each time they met left them in a daze for a while after they had finished.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione spoke up. "H-how did you know where to find me? I haven't been back here in ages."

Draco smiled as he picked up his drenched clothes and set them on a ledge. He felt content to be with her once more. Her quick mind and amazing perceptiveness were some of the qualities that he'd loathed in his younger years; but now – realizing how much they were a part of her – he'd come to miss them as well. The time spent apart had made him realize just how much he appreciated these very qualities in her.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm not quite sure I follow…" He reached behind her for the shampoo, poured some in his hand and began to wash her hair.

"Quite frankly, I…I just _knew_ that you were here." Draco said after some time.

"What do you mean _you knew_?" Hermione retorted more insistently as she turned towards him.

"It's hard to explain."

"Well, try." Her curiosity had been piqued, and she wasn't going to let this go.

"Sunday evening before school, I received a letter from the Ministry for a pressing mission that needed to be carried out immediately in the Department of Mysteries. I felt like shit for not being able to tell you, but I didn't have the time to send an owl. When I came back through the floo I was thinking of you, and all of a sudden I had this peculiar feeling – almost like a déjà-vu – where I saw you come here. And somehow, I knew this is where I'd find you."

Hermione stared at him, speechless. After some time she finally said, "You're right, that is odd."

"I know. And the oddest part is that I have this feeling that I've already been here with you, exactly like this. Everything is the same. Almost as if I dreamt this before."

"Um, well you'd better prepare yourself for more because as chance would have it, I have already had this exact dream."

"Excuse me?"

"A couple of months ago, I had a dream about this. This. Very. Evening. The way you came into the bathroom. The way you kissed me. All the way down to how you called me your _Goddess_. The way we-"

"Are you serious?" He let his foamy hands fall back to his sides.

"Do I look like I'm making this up?" Hermione took a step back defensively.

"Well, actually, you look like you've just been thoroughly shagged." Draco smiled and readjusted his arms around her. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and his grin turned naughty. "Wait a minute though. What do you mean by a couple of months back?"

"You heard me." Hermione looked away, knowing that he had successfully connected the dots. Draco kissed her forehead.

"A couple of months back when you were dating Weasley?" He added smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, a couple of months back when I was with Ronald."

"Look at me, making your dreams come true already." Draco boasted, puffing out his chest most exaggeratingly.

"Stop that." Hermione replied swatting his firm chest playfully. "It is very odd, I must admit. But the most important thing is that you're here now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't before." His tone became serious once again, and he draped his arms around her, engulfing her in a much-needed embrace. His change of demeanour reassured her that his feelings for her were stronger than his teasing implied.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen this way." Draco gestured between the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied incredulously.

"What I mean is that I don't want you to think that the sex is all that matters to me. I care for you Hermione, and I just knew I needed to be here for you. I want to be here for you. I hope you understand that you – this – means a lot to me." He looked down at her affectionately.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"So did I."

While Draco walked her back up to Gryffindor tower, Hermione told him about the other students' reactions since she had returned to school. Draco simply listened and held her hand, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. He didn't know which was worse: hearing all that she had been through, or inexplicably having seen flashes of every interaction she had described. It didn't make any sense; he wondered how it was possible.

Now wasn't the time to dig further into that though. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that his actions would speak more loudly than his words. That is why the very next morning, as Hermione stepped out from behind the Fat Lady portrait with Ginny, she found him there waiting for her. Draco greeted Ginny kindly and casually walked with them to breakfast as if they had done it already a million times before. Upon their arrival in the Great Hall, Draco noticed the instant change in the volume of the surrounding chatter as all heads turned their way. He stood tall and squeezed Hermione's hand in support.

"Let them stare." He whispered to her as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that with Draco by her side few dared to make any comments behind her back. She realized that the Malfoy name was still feared by many witches and wizards; and in her current situation she had to admit that it was advantageous. The other students' reactions were more tolerable than the previous days, as those she was confronted with were made significantly less vicious by his mere presence.

Hermione ate her breakfast and felt somewhat better than the past couple of days. She was ashamed to admit to herself that she had let her insecurities spiral out of control upon returning to school. Courage had always been one of her stronger points – thus her placement in Gryffindor House – but like any other girl her age, she lacked confidence when it came to her appeal. Plus, her relationship with the man by her side was still quite new; and even though she had strong feelings for him, the foundation on which it was built wasn't enough for her to fight off the negativity on her own. They still had such a tough history. She hoped that time would heal those insecurities within herself, and that others would learn to accept them as well.

* * *

As Ginny had predicted however, soon enough most of their classmates had accepted that Draco and Hermione were an item. Occasionally, Harry and Ginny even joined them for weeknight study sessions at the library. Some of the other students and even some of the professors still gave Hermione the cold shoulder – those in her own house like Parvati bothered her the most – but she did her best not to let it show. What was most important to her was that her close friends were starting to accept Draco and he was warming up to them as well. His willingness to make efforts towards her wellbeing calmed her insecurities and brought a smile to her face in the following days.

* * *

 **Review?**


	21. Chapter 21: Evening Butterbeer

**Ack, well this took for ages.  
My Muse is off somewhere, god knows...  
I have a vacation coming up, hopefully I'll find the darn bitch ;)  
Apologies for making you wait for so long! Here's a short chapter, next one is pretty much finished, just needs to go through my Beta's expert hands! Monddame is an absolute rock star and really helps me a lot with this story, so a thousand thanks to her  
Hope you enjoy this...and FYI Lemons are soon on their way!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Evening Butterbeer**

A couple of weeks later on a snowy Saturday evening, Hermione and her friends were heading back to Hogwarts after a carefree enjoyable day in Hogsmeade. Night was falling as they made their way down a snow-packed street where they ran into Draco and Blaise. After a gentle nudge from his girlfriend, Harry went up to the Slytherins and extended his hand to greet them.

"Alright, Malfoy…Zabini?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who beamed back at him. "Alright there, Potter?" he replied, shaking Harry's hand firmly. Their study sessions and continued time together these past weeks seemed to have soothed the enmity between them.

Draco then turned to the rest of the group, acknowledging Ron with a tilt of the head and a 'Weasley' said through tight lips. An evident amount of hostility still remained between Draco and Ron; short sentences and forced civilities were currently the most they could achieve. He then addressed the girls in a deep, swoon-worthy tone, 'Ladies'. Ginny and Lavender's cheeks turned bright red, causing Hermione to nearly break out into giggles. It was no secret to anyone, Draco had a way with women.

He was a handsome bloke, oozing class and sophistication; something the girls had even admitted to each other a couple of years prior. With his intense demeanour, he was able to convey more than words in the most sinful manner. Indifference towards this potent cocktail was virtually impossible for the opposite sex. It pleased Hermione to realize that – despite their history with the man – neither of her female friends could resist his manifest charm, although she had to admit he was laying it on pretty thick. Clearly he was doing his best to be accepted by her friends, and that simple realization made her happy.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear when Draco finally came up to her and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly; it was a sweet greeting, even though it left her desperate for more.

"Hi," he whispered into the shell of her ear, his deep voice sending the most divine of shivers through her body. _How does he do that?_ Hermione wondered, as her whole body vibrated with pleasure from the sensation.

"Hi," she replied almost shyly, as her Slytherin boyfriend reached for her hand and entwined their fingers together. His touch brought much needed warmth to her chilly fingers.

Hermione turned her attention to Blaise, her newfound friend and confident, and asked, "Where are you guys headed?"

"The Three Broomsticks." Blaise replied with a toothy smile. "Care to join us?"

"Let's." Ginny chimed in before anyone could protest, grabbing Harry's hand and walking towards the pub.

"Well this should be interesting." Ron murmured before falling into step with the rest of the group.

They approached their destination in relative silence apart from the crunching of their footsteps in the freshly fallen snow. Upon entering the pub, Hermione pretended not to notice all the questioning looks from the other patrons. The expressions on their faces and Draco's comforting hand in hers gave her a sense of déjà-vu. It brought her back to that fateful day in the Great Hall when they entered together officially for the first time. As it had then, Draco's support helped her keep her head high as they approached an empty table. Whilst everyone else was getting rid of their coats, the Slytherins went to get the first round of drinks.

"Evening Butterbeer for all." Blaise declared, returning from the bar arms full with said beverage.

"What's Evening Butterbeer?" Lavender spoke up for the first time since entering the pub, voicing the other Gryffindors thoughts as the boys put the glasses on the table.

"It's a drink I invented. Butterbeer spiked with some Dragon Barrel Brandy." Blaise explained, exuding pride. "Taste it, you'll love it." Hermione didn't miss Draco rolling his eyes at him and neither did Blaise; he immediately began to protest, "Come on, it is a real drink. Stop it with your _this isn't real liquor you pompous_ -"

"MmmmMmmm," Ginny exclaimed. "This is delicious!"

"Dragon Barrel Brandy," Ron repeated, "That costs a fortune!".

"Hush, Ron," Lavender chided, "Drink. It'll help loosen you up a bit."

Thoroughly horrified from being chastised by his girlfriend in front of their group, the redhead slouched back into his chair. While he sulked in silence, the conversation began to flow around him. They spoke of many things: Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and their various classes together. Finally, the discussion turned to Quidditch. Harry pointed out how well Gryffindor was doing this year, thanks to Ginny's excellent skills as captain of the team. The redhead beamed at her boyfriend before adding more humbly that it was also due to the fact that other teams had lost some very valuable players.

"All I'm saying," Ginny continued, pointing at no one in particular and taking the final sip of her drink, "is that Slytherin's seeker is useless nowadays. It really is a shame you quit, Draco."

"I know." Draco replied dejectedly.

"That's what I keep telling him!" Blaise whacked Draco's shoulder. "See Drake, even the other teams agree with me!"

"Probably a smart move." Ron uttered suddenly and as it had been a while since he last spoke, everyone turned towards him.

"What?! It's a dangerous sport! If I was hated by half the wizarding world, I wouldn't give them the opportunity to send a wild Bludger my way to bash my skull in."

The table fell quiet as Draco stared at Ron. Hermione knew her friend and his tendency to word things badly, even though fundamentally he was correct this time. The air surrounding them grew thick with tension. She stared at her boyfriend, silently willing him to not react knowing how easy it would be to drift back into his old snide habits. After what seemed like forever to her, Draco finally spoke up.

"Well, I wouldn't have stated it quite like that, but I believe Weasley's got the main point."

Hermione sighed in relief and gave Draco's leg a quick squeeze beneath the table. He smiled at her and draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Well, I for one can't believe the next Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game is on Valentine's Day!" Lavender began to rant to no one in particular. "Don't they realize how important that day is?"

This time it was Ron who rolled his eyes, most exaggeratingly; the act missed by no one but his currently preoccupied girlfriend. Tsking her brother for his childish behaviour, Ginny reassured her friend, "Don't worry, Lav. The game should be over by eight."

"Probably earlier since Potter's going to catch the snitch in less than an hour." Draco declared bluntly.

The whole table turned towards him with incredulous looks.

"Excuse me?" Harry blurted out.

Draco shifted uncomfortably with all eyes on him and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I meant to say that's probably what's going to happen. I mean, you've done it before." His discomfort was evident to Hermione, but he seemed to recover quickly. She thought better of pressing the matter in front of the whole group, even though her mind was already going into overdrive from his last statement.

Blaise, who was already too inebriated to notice anything odd, turned to Draco and asked him, "Will your parent's be throwing their annual Valentine's bash again this year?"

"I'm afraid so." Draco replied quickly, relieved by the shift in topic.

"What party?" Hermione asked him with a pointed look.

"It's this masked ball they do every year on Valentine's Day. Would you like to come?" Before she was able to reply, Lavender squealed.

"Ooooh, a ball at the Manor! I remember my mother talking about them when I was younger. They were always the event of the year!"

"Yeah, the Malfoys know how to throw a party!" Blaise piped in.

"Well, my dear mother is quite adept at planning these events. You all are welcome to join, if you'd like. After the quidditch game, of course." Draco added cautiously.

"Yaaay!" Lavender screeched, clapping her hands together giddily. She immediately turned towards the two other girls and continued in a very serious tone, "What are we going to wear?"

The ragtag band of snakes and lions stayed at The Three Broomsticks for a couple more rounds. Their conversation started flowing more and more naturally, and by the time they made their way back to Hogwarts it was as if they were all old friends. Whilst their friends were drunkenly singing quidditch songs off-key, Draco and Hermione fell back, walking hand in hand quietly.

Draco broke the silence and said, "I wanted to tell you about the ball, you know."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's just that I believe it would be best if you met my parents before then, if that's alright with you?"

"Um, well, I do know them." Hermione answered, a slight hesitation in her voice. She wasn't looking forward to that prospect. Of course, her opinion of Draco had changed over the past months, but she had a feeling things would be quite different regarding his family.

Draco stopped walking, and with a slight tug on her hand, Hermione followed suit. "I know, Hermione. They're just asking about you, and I think it would be nice to have a fresh start. You know, make it official beforehand. Knowing my mother, she'd hate for me to introduce you as my girlfriend for the first time with all of her friends there. I don't agree with many pureblood traditions, but this just seems like good manners to do the introductions to my family first."

"You're right." She admitted. "I'm just worried, you know, with all that happened at the Manor." She looked down at her arm. Professor McGonagall had helped her rid herself of the horrible _mudblood_ mark, but the scarring wasn't just physical and she willed Draco to understand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." His tone suggested he was surprised by her words, but before she could comment upon it he continued, "Honestly Hermione, if you're not comfortable coming along I won't push you. However, it will be close to impossible for me to get out of it. My mother will make my life a living hell…"

"I'll think about it." Hermione heard herself say. She did, however, feel a thread of resentment towards his reaction. _Really? You didn't realize?_

"Thank you." He whispered earnestly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione dismissed her previous thought, blaming it on the evening drinks. Draco was being sweet, and if they were to move on she had to let go of the past.

Draco stole a glance in their friends' direction and tilted his head down peppering her nose, cheeks and then finally her lips with faint whispers of a kiss. Hermione felt the angry tension that had started building up in her shift into something rather more enjoyable. As his lips moved against hers, he deepened the kiss. He tasted of butterbeer and brandy, and before long his soft lips against hers made her hot and weak in the knees.

"Any chance I can convince you to come to my room tonight?" Draco's hands roamed down to her bum, his voice taking on an extremely seductive tone.

Hermione bit her lip before she answered. "I should make sure Ginny and Lav are back in their beds soon…Head Girl duties you know. Also, I think they're going to want to chat a bit when we return to our dorms…"

Draco leaned back and groaned.

"Soon." Hermione promised as she nipped at his lower lip.

"I hope so…or you'll never be safe in a Hogwarts shower again." Draco teased.

* * *

 **Review?**


	22. Chapter 22: Awoken

*******BETA EDITED 20TH JUNE 2018*******

 ** **Ola dear readers,  
And now, some lemons...  
Just because I think you guys are the best for checking out, following, favoriting my fic. Especially those who take the time to review, it really means a whole lot to me. So thank you MotekElm, HarryPGinnyW4eva, pgoodrichboggs & Black Banshee and of course Monddame my wonderful beta :)  
Kit****

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Awoken**

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room Ginny disappeared off with Harry, and a couple of minutes later Lavender not-so-subtly followed Ron to his own dorm, leaving Hermione alone in the common room. Instead of sitting there alone she went off to bed, but upon laying down to rest, sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, going over the evening's events and wishing she had accepted Draco's tempting invitation.

 _To hell with this,_ She finally decided, slipping on some shoes and heading down to the Slytherin dungeons. Mindful of getting caught out of bed at this late hour, she stuck to the walls and hurried towards Draco's room. Once she reached his door, she transfigured her long-sleeved pyjamas into a silk cream-colored bathrobe and whispered, 'Les Nouveaux Débuts'.

Upon entering, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. Once she could make out his sleeping form, she approached the bed. The regular sound of his breathing told her that his slumber was deep. When she reached his bedside, careful not to wake him up, she gently climbed on the bed and bent her knees to straddle his waist. Leaning over him, she kissed his neck from his ear down to his shoulder. He moaned softly, but showed no signs of waking up. The petite brunette smiled to herself deciding to test just how deep his sleep actually was.

Her lips continued tracing a line down from his shoulder laying soft open-mouthed kisses on his warm skin. To better explore her man's body, the Gryffindor inched her way down and slowly dragged the sheet away from his tantalizing body. She was greeted with the pleasant surprise of the Malfoy heir sleeping in the nude. _That will make things easier,_ she mused. She could just make out his body in the moonlight; he was slender, but years of quidditch – and more recently his job at Hogwarts and the Ministry – had done wonders for his form. The sight of him reminded Hermione of a statue of Adonis she had seen in a museum. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man, and she couldn't help but let her fingers wander over his smooth skin, smiling to herself as they made their way down his happy trail.

At the end of her digits' exploration, they found him already partially erect, and Hermione grinned once more, wondering what kind of dream he was having. She stroked the velvety smooth length with just her fingertips, glancing up at him when she thought she felt him stir. Seeing he was still fast asleep, she carefully slid down his body. Bracing her hands on either side of his hips, she took his shaft in her mouth in one smooth motion. She looked back up at Draco just in time to see his eyes pop open. In a heartbeat, his initial surprise melted into pleasure, and his features twisted into a naughty grin.

"Hermione." Draco shut his eyes once again revelling in pleasure as he reached down threading his fingers through her thick mane. The sound of his voice turned her on, triggering an immediate reaction in her nether regions. Hermione circled her fingers around the base of his long shaft and started pumping in motion with her mouth. Draco clenched his abdominal muscles under the wondrous touch of his favourite witch, "Merlin, Hermione that's so good." He hissed.

Enjoying the effect she was having on him, Hermione continued her ministrations gaining momentum with each and every moan and hum. Her confidence flaring, she boldly let her hand leave the silky smooth steel of his shaft to continue exploring his body. She gently played with his balls, and by the encouraging sounds he was making she knew she was on the right track. With every flick of her tongue, she could feel him coming closer and closer to climax. After just a couple of minutes Draco firmly took hold of her shoulders and held her still. He was out of breath when he spoke. "I can't…hold much longer…"

Hermione stared up at him, lustfully biting down on her bottom lip. Draco's hand went to her cheek, letting his thumb rub against her lower lip. He positively growled her name and in one swift motion his hands were on her waist flipping her back onto the bed. Draco fell heavily onto her with a deep groan as his lips locked with hers passionately. The swift movement caused her bathrobe to fall open, and it was only then that he felt that she was wearing nothing underneath. His eyes turned dark with lust as he looked down at her hungrily. Draco slid the bathrobe off and covered Hermione's body in open-mouthed kisses. Waves of goose bumps washed over her each time the tip of his tongue touched her skin. Every touch brought her body to a new level of sensitivity. When his mouth finally met her core she was already soaking wet. He kissed her, teasing her slit with his tongue ever so slowly. Unable to bear such teasing and oh so very eager for more, Hermione bucked into him. He was more than happy to oblige. He lapped at her folds eagerly, and let his tongue work her clit while he inserted a finger inside her heat. Hermione cried out as she let a whirlwind of passion take over. Draco curved his finger in just the right way, and before long Hermione's muscles were clenching uncontrollably. She felt wave after wave take over her as she cried out his name into the silence of the night. Draco relentlessly continued his ministrations until she came not once, but twice. She was left grasping the sheets around her for dear life as she panted from the most explosive orgasms she felt she'd ever experienced.

Once she was able to breathe again, the trembling witch beckoned Draco to her; and on cue, he climbed back up to lock lips with hers once more. She could taste herself on his tongue, and if possible, she felt even more turned on. Hermione unceremoniously took hold of his cock and guided him into her. Draco didn't spare a second and sheathed himself inside her. He shuddered upon entry, and Hermione breathed his name once more. She swiftly hooked her legs around his hips before he started slamming into her. As she cried out, Draco pounded into her again and again. Hermione revelled in the sensation of her man losing all control, plundering into her, making her feel whole.

With each and every attentive touch, Draco showed his skill as a lover. But this – when he lost all control – was what Hermione loved the most. His rhythm became more erratic, a tell-tale sign that he was close. Hermione bucked up to meet each thrust, and finally he came. Hard. Draco stared down at Hermione lovingly as she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. He bent down to capture her lips in his and by the way his arms were trembling she could tell that he was spent.

When he let himself fall on top of her it practically winded her, which made them both burst out in a fit of giggles. That was what she loved about sex with Draco. Even though their physical relationship was still quite new, it felt so natural and easy to the both of them, as if it were meant to be. That thought almost scared Hermione. Draco slid out of her delicately and let himself fall on his back, his arm finding its way around her. He held her tight, their legs still entwined together, and sighed into her hair.

 _Draco Malfoy, a cuddler. Who would've thought?_ Hermione contemplated. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead and caressed the delicate skin on her shoulder. "Tell me something you've never told anyone."

 _Well that was out of the blue._ "What?" Hermione tilted her head up to give him a funny look.

"Tell me a secret." he repeated, now with a bright smile.

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"What can I say, we Slytherins like secrets." Hermione playfully swatted his chest. He pretended to wince in pain before continuing, "I guess I want to know you better." He played with her hair while Hermione scanned through any secrets she was prepared to tell him. Before long, a thought came to the forefront of her mind.

"Well, often when I'm in the library, I'm not studying."

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly and spoke in a feigned scandalized tone, "Miss Brightest Witch of our Age isn't studying as much as she lets everyone believe? I'm shocked!"

"Quit playing!" another swat. "I'm writing. Letters."

"To whom?"

"My parents." His gaze went from playful to serious instantaneously. He propped himself up on his elbow, inching closer to her. She took this as encouragement to continue. "I never actually send them of course, as they don't know who I am anymore. But I miss them. I used to write to them quite often, and I find that it helps me cope to keep doing so. Some part of me keeps hoping that one day I'll be able to give them the letters. I know it's wishful thinking. But still, it makes me feel better on most days."

Draco didn't know what to say. For the first time, he was being given an inside view of what Hermione must have gone through, and he was at a loss for words. After a couple of minutes of silence, curiosity got the better of him so he had to ask, "Did you mention anything about me?"

"Ha!" Hermione guffawed, "They know all about you. I mean, I'm sorry, they know about the old you. But I may have written a couple more recent things about you and I."

Draco pondered his next question for a bit before asking, "Was it maybe a tad insensitive for me to want to introduce you to my parents so soon?"

"No, no, absolutely not. I think it's perfectly normal. Of course there's some apprehension there, but I'm pretty sure in a situation like ours that is quite normal."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. My father has changed so much, and Mother always keeps polite in public, respecting the pureblood ways and so on. Would you like to tell me about your parents?" Draco was happy to switch the conversation back to Hermione's family. He wasn't comfortable talking about his mother, especially since she had been acting strangely in the past couple of months.

"Um, sure. What would you like to know?" Hermione yawned. She was starting to feel tired.

"I don't know, what were they like?"

And so she told him all about them. She didn't mean to, but once she started talking she just couldn't stop. She explained their jobs to him, how the were both dentists and worked together. How she took after her father when it came to books and learning, and how she and her mother looked alike; the resemblance was purely physical as she was quite different from her mother. The woman enjoyed manual work, being the parent who was always changing a light bulb or fixing the washing machine when Hermione was growing up. She told him about all the holidays they had spent together, and how the whole family loved to travel. From a very young age they included her in their conversations, encouraging her to forge an opinion on many matters not only those that kids usually talked about with their parents. She chuckled remembering the first time she asked to stay at the Weasleys for the last two weeks of summer. Upon finding out how many boys lived there, her father had panicked and tried to give her the sex talk. Finally, her mother had relieved him from said duty, and both women ended up reassuring him that the Weasley boys treated her like a sister.

By the end of Hermione's narrative, it was all Draco could do to stare at her in silence, watching as her whole face lit up from the memories of her family's shared time together. Unfortunately, sorrow crept back into her features and she averted her gaze, "I did what I had to in the end, you know, to keep them safe." Draco knew this was true. Several Death Eaters, including his fanatical aunt, had an unhealthy obsession with her, and he knew even at the time that the Grangers were likely to be a target.

"I stopped looking into ways to reverse the spell after my botched attempt last summer. I don't think I could take another failure. I truly miss them, but they're probably better off like this."

"Do you truly think so?" Draco questioned.

Hermione began to cry. As much as it broke his heart to see her in tears, Draco took her opening up to him as a rather good sign that she trusted him. He held her close as she cried softly against his neck. He whispered soothing things in her ear, his hand rubbing her back. Draco felt sad for his girlfriend, but at the same time he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of admiration he held for her. He told her how amazing and strong she was, and that she would remain in her parents' hearts forever.

Deep down she knew he was right, but hearing him say those words helped to acknowledge it. His sweet voice and tender touch were starting to lull her to sleep.

"And there's also the Weasleys." he continued. "I've seen how Mrs. Weasley is with you. It's as if you're her own child. And Harry's practically a brother to you. They all love you so much." After a pause to gather his courage, he added in a whisper, "As do I."

Silence.

"Hermione." Draco prodded.

"Mmm?" Hermione had started to drift off. About to fall asleep, she cuddled closer in the nook of Draco's arm as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes sprang open. All of a sudden she wasn't tired anymore, and her heart was beating so loudly she was afraid Draco might notice. She fumbled around clumsily shifting her weight onto her elbow, and looked down at him. Ever the cool Slytherin, he distractedly played with her hair, a reassuring smile on his face. He seemed cool, calm and collected while Hermione was a mess searching for her own words.

"I…you…we…"

"Calm down, Hermione. You don't have to say a thing." He pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her lips. Although Hermione felt closer to him than ever, she hadn't yet put such words to her feelings and was speechless at his declaration. After her initial surprise however, she started to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She cuddled back down next to him, and shortly after they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken by a faint rapping noise coming from the window above them. They both looked up and saw a huge black and brown owl holding a letter. Draco disgruntledly got up and opened the window. He took the letter and the owl flew off.

"I wrote to my parents last night when we got back, just to let them know about my extra invitations to the ball." He explained.

"Oh, well that was quick." Hermione offered.

"My father likes keeping in touch now and he always replies quite quickly."

"Well, what did he write?" Hermione's curiosity as always got the best of her.

He opened the letter in front of her. After a minute or so – possibly checking if said letter could be shared with his new girlfriend – he read aloud, "Dearest Draco, Your mother and I are very happy to hear from you. Life at the Manor is quite busy these days with the ball only two weeks away and I daresay your mother truly overdid herself this time. Your friends will be receiving their invitations by tomorrow. I'm happy to hear about Miss Granger and I am proud to say I did have a feeling she might be the object of your affection. If she accepts, we would be most happy to meet with the both of you next Sunday at the Black Diner in Hogsmeade. Would eleven be a good time for you? Love, Your Father."

"Ha, he's happy to hear about me?" Hermione couldn't help it. _Old habits…_

"You'd be surprised!" Draco retorted. "A while back he hinted at my relationship with you, but since things were very recent, I tried to play it down as to not fuel any suspicions he might have."

"It would seem that your father knows you better than you think." Hermione mused. "How about your mother?"

"Well to be honest, she has been acting quite odd. I suppose it's because I'm an only child, and the fact that I'm basically an adult is tough on her."

"I can imagine." Hermione trailed off, deep in thought.

"We don't have to do this, Hermione." Draco sat back down next to her, setting the letter on the nightstand.

"No, no," she replied dismissively, "I get it, I just can't stop thinking of my own parents, and it's getting the best of me, I suppose."

"I can imagine." Draco answered, feeling utterly useless and wishing he could come up with something more supportive. He opted for the silent approach and leaned back on the headrest, pulling her to him with his arm wrapped around her. That seemed to do the trick, and while Hermione basked in the comfort of his warm embrace, Draco's mind was spinning up a storm trying to find a way to help his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Review?**


	23. Chapter 23: Memory

****I'm Baaaaaaccck!  
After making you guys wait for waaaaay too long, chapter 23 is finally online. I apologize for all the time it took but as we move forward I want to make sure every detail is perfect so, yup better quality takes more time :)**  
 **Thank you guys for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
If you have the time to review, be sure to send all the love to my amazing Beta Monddame! She's done a great job and despite our very different time zones was able to reply quickly and help me move forward as a writer!**  
 **3 3 3 Monddame, you're a rockstar!****

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Memory**

The following Monday morning, Draco was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast. At this hour there were only a handful of other students there, making it quiet enough to read the heavy tome he had brought with him.

He had selected an old volume from his father's _Encyclopaedia of Spells_ ; this one was specifically on their lasting effects, possible treatments and cures.

He usually ate with Blaise – that is when his friend actually made it on time for breakfast – but knowing the other Slytherin's tendency to sleep in Draco had thought ahead and brought some reading material.

Sipping his coffee, Draco flipped through the pages of his book while his thoughts wandered to Hermione. She had surprised him by opening up about her parents, and it made him feel absolutely helpless. That didn't sit well with him. The Slytherin had grown sick of the feeling after all he had been through and was determined to right the wrongs that had happened during the past couple of years, or at least those he could. That is precisely how Draco got involved with repairing Hogwarts and the Ministry.

In light of the blond's feelings for Hermione, his top priority had become doing his utmost to make her happy. The little witch was very good at concealing the hurt she felt from the loss of her parents; but over the past couple of days, Draco had come to realize how hard it still was for her and that her strong front was sometimes just a thin veil covering her pain. Finding a solution had become quite important to him, because for the first time in his life he was trying his best to be a thoughtful and considerate boyfriend.

As the wizard ate his toast, he read through the first chapter on the Obliviate charm. He had to admit, he didn't have much knowledge of said charm and was drawn to find out more. If there was a possibility – however slim the chance – to do something, anything to help, then he would give it his all.

 _The Memory Charm, better known by its incantation_ Obliviate _, is a spell designed to erase or modify memories. Depending on the strength of the spell, the affected individual can lose specific details of an event, the entirety of the event itself, or even potentially all of their memories all together. This charm is of uttermost importance to the magical world, as it single-handedly shelters it from the Muggle world._

 _Each and every magical government across the globe employs entire departments of Obliviators. Their job is to protect witches and wizards by altering the memories of Muggles who have witnessed the use of magic. The work of these highly trained professionals is crucial to maintaining the secrecy of the Wizarding world._

 _Historically, the Memory Charm was taught to young witches and wizards as a means of protection from the Muggle world; but after a large number of devastating mishaps - such as the Joan of Arc_ Incendio _incident of 1431 as well as the famous Quidditch Cup Occurrence of 1712 (see_ A History of Quidditch _First Edition, 1696 for details) - it was finally decided that the spell would only be taught to experienced witches and wizards._

 _At the time this book was published, every attempt at creating a counter-charm has resulted in a long list of side effects, from regression to childhood to excessive hostility. The difficulty lies in the intricate way the charm is interlaced with the subject's memories. It creates a complex interweaving on the individual's mind, which leaves devastating results in its wake if not untwined properly, very much like knots in a ball of yarn. Weaker_ Obliviate _charms have been known to be broken through intense physical torture. Obviously this is not a recommended method for those seeking to reverse the spell._

Rubbing his temples, Draco read on. The last bit of the chapter intrigued him the most in light of Hermione's account. The previous summer when he had started to repair the crumbled ruins in his own home, he had been confronted with similar statements: a complete absence of existing counter-spells to reverse the effects of dark magic on various structures.

It took him quite a lot of time and research before he finally came to an epiphany; what if the building, the actual fallen walls held the key to the solution within themselves? That is precisely how he came up with the idea of using the _Piertotem Locomotor_ incantation, and it was the first stepping-stone towards his recent vocation.

While he was reading up on the spell's history, Draco's attention was drawn to the Gryffindor table by Hermione's arrival. He was happy to watch her from afar as she took a seat and chatted with her usual group of friends. From her curly head of hair to the way she fiddled with the spoon in her cup of tea, Draco had come to adore every little detail about her.

The Malfoy heir was usually more the reserved type – not particularly eager to share his feelings – so his recent declaration of love had surprised even himself. Somehow, being around the expressive witch all this time had made expressing _his_ feelings much easier than it had been in the past. Draco never would have expected to tell Hermione those three words so soon, but it had come to him very naturally. Ever since the beginning of the school year, he found himself opening up to her time and time again.

The girl who used to be just an insufferable know-it-all kept surprising him – in the bedroom especially – and the more he found out about her, the more Hermione amazed him. Like him, the petite witch had gone through so much; however, she had constantly put herself and her needs aside, and in Draco's opinion she deserved some special attention.

 _You've got it bad for her_. The love-struck wizard snorted at his internal musings. An image of his fifteen-year-old self scolding the present Draco came to mind, but he'd come to understand that his feelings for Hermione had probably been present in some form or another for quite a while now and laughed it off.

The owls had just started bringing the daily mail, and Draco immediately recognized his owl, Hunter, landing in front of Hermione. A knowing smile spread across his face: the invitations to the ball.

Weasley was the first to rip his open, but over the ruckus in the Great Hall the Slytherin couldn't quite pick up on the conversation – to his great disappointment. He was relieved when he saw their enthusiasm as they all read their letters, and that eased his insecurities about his newfound friends.

When he invited them to the ball, Draco honestly couldn't imagine Hermione's friends willingly accepting a Malfoy family invitation; there was so much history there. But he had come to understand that Gryffindors were a forgiving bunch, and he was thrilled to be able to leave the past in the past and start out new with them. _I guess they're not that bad after all._

Hermione looked over at him, and Draco winked back at her, a warm smile on his face. She surprised him with a saucy wink herself, and he was about to go say hello when Blaise's voice interrupted him.

"Yeah mate, you've got it bad for her." He snorted while smacking his besotted friend's shoulder.

Draco grinned. _You have no idea._

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, Lavender was trying to pull out Ginny's letter still firmly clasped in Hunter's claws. "Fine, you stubborn bird!" she huffed. "Give it to her yourself. She's still at the Quidditch pitch." She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at the others when Hunter flew off.

Lavender still got on Hermione's nerves from time to time, but she seemed to make Ron happy which was what mattered most to the kind-hearted witch. The group started chatting about their invitations excitedly, so much so that they were almost late for class. As they left the Great Hall in a hurry, Hermione was surprised to notice that Ginny was still nowhere to be seen. Their first class was in fact the redhead's favourite: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The day's lesson on protective enchantments went by and still no sign of the youngest Weasley. After the bell rang signalling the end of their first period, Hermione was approaching Draco to ask about studying together that evening ( _and maybe doing other activities_ ) when, finally, Ginny ran into the classroom. She spotted Hermione and headed straight towards her.

"Hermione, I need to show you something!" Her voice was urgent.

"Ginny, are you all right? Why weren't you in class?" the concerned witch asked, taken aback by the bewildered look on her friend's face.

"I couldn't. Just please come and take a look at this." the worked up witch insisted, pulling on Hermione's arm.

Grabbing her books and bag with haste, the older Gryffindor huffed, "All right, all right." She struggled to keep up with the taller girl as they rocketed through the corridors. "Please tell me what is going on!" Hermione begged.

Ginny remained quiet, and after running up a staircase she panted, "This is just something you have to see for yourself."

To Hermione's surprise they came to a halt in front of Headmaster McGonagall's office. She was further astounded to discover that Ginny knew the password and even more so to find the office empty. "She leaves every Monday morning for a couple of hours." the unapologetic witch stated matter-of-factly.

Raising an eyebrow Hermione wondered , "How could you possibly know that?"

"Harry sometimes leaves the Marauder's Map lying around." Ginny replied dismissively, wasting no time entering the forbidden place. She often surprised Hermione, who kept forgetting how mischievous the younger witch actually was. Sometimes in the past it felt like only Harry, Ron, and herself were rule breakers, but clearly they had nothing on Ginny.

 _No wonder she and Harry get along so well._

"Besides, he mentioned that I could find one of these here." The redhead walked straight to a specific corner where there seemed to be a stone basin. It was a Pensieve, Hermione realized as Ginny took out a phial and poured the contents into the basin. The older Gryffindor had never used a Pensieve before and had to admit she was very curious.

Both witches bent over the basin, and before long Hermione felt a pull. It was like she was falling her surroundings whizzed by, shifting and turning before changing all together. All of a sudden, she was on the Quidditch pitch watching Ginny clean up after practice. By the look of it, the memory was from that very morning. Hermione saw Hunter fly straight to Ginny, land on her shoulder and extend his leg. The Ginny in the Memory opened the envelope to find the same invitation that the other Gryffindors had received that morning to the Malfoy's ball.

Lord and Lady Malfoy

Request the Honor of Your Presence

At Their Annual

 **Valentine's Day**

 **Masquerade Ball**

The Fourteenth of February

Nineteen Ninety-Nine

At Six O'Clock in the Evening

Kindly RSVP

By the Tenth of February

However, unlike the others' there was a second letter in the envelope. Hermione read over Memory Ginny's shoulder.

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _Although I consider my actions beyond forgiveness and would not deign to expect it, please_ _allow me to express how deeply sorry I am for having knowingly put you at risk with Tom Riddle's diary all those years ago. I apologize that it took a trip to Azkaban and almost losing my family to open my eyes, but now I see my actions for what they were: short sighted and foolish. You were but a child, and I delivered unto you such horror._

 _I know nothing can repair the trauma I put you through. Nevertheless, I wish atone through deed. At first, I thought to give you a substantial amount of galleons, but then I realized that it is not for me to decide. I stripped you of the power to decide for yourself all those years ago, and I vow to never do such a thing again._

 _Consider this my apology: whenever, whatever you might require, you need only ask and if I can provide it, it is yours. My riches, my knowledge, anything, name it and it is yours without question._

 _I've spelled this letter to be read by your eyes only. I feel the need to clarify to you that I am not doing this as a publicity stunt to better my family's name. I only hope to make things right with you._

 _With my deepest regret for my actions, and in hope that you may find satisfaction in my offer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione fell back out of the memory, literally. She landed on her bum in the middle of McGonagall's office. "You have got to be kidding me?" She gasped, looking at Ginny who was holding onto the Pensieve for dear life.

With seemingly great difficulty, the taller witch unlatched her fingers from the basin and took an envelope out of her pocket. Crossing the room, she sat down next to Hermione on the floor. "Look." She pressed the envelope into her friend's hand. Sure enough, there was an invitation and what seemed to be a second blank piece of parchment.

"Anything?" Hermione repeated the words that most shocked her in the memory.

Looking up from her letter, Ginny gulped visibly. "I know."

"How do you feel?" The concerned witch inquired.

"Weird. I'm shocked, and in all honesty a bit scared. But a part of me is also quite intrigued and ... somewhat amazed…I don't know, I'm not making much sense." Ginny let her head fall on her knees in front of her.

"Malfoys." Hermione offered with a smile.

Ginny stared at her and nodding absently. Both girls were in a state of shock. Nothing had prepared them for this kind of gesture. Lucius's proposition was overwhelming. An offer such as this was as unheard of as it was significant.

Truthfully speaking, Hermione hadn't ever thought of Malfoy Senior as being capable of remorse. With this new insight, the cautious witch almost looked forward to meeting Draco's parents; mostly it would ease her never-ending curiosity about everything.

After a moment of seemingly deep thought, Ginny spoke,"Does Draco know about this?"

"If he does, he never mentioned any of it to me."

"What should I do?" The younger witch was obviously fishing for guidance.

Hermione cautiously ventured, "I'm not sure."

The younger witch mulled it over for a couple of minutes before asking, "It would be nice if I went to the ball right?"

Instead of replying to her friend, Hermione asked a follow-up question, "Do you want to?" She knew the younger Weasley was a bit of a people pleaser and wanted to make sure she was making this decision in her own interest.

The unsure witch nodded to herself and continued with prudence, "I think so. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer, and I have to admit I'm a bit curious to really meet the man behind it. Even if it's some sort of farce, at least it'll give me a chance to give him a piece of my mind. A part of me can't believe it's actually real. That's also why I asked you to come check it out. You're my reasonable friend. I need your mind here."

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks. It's difficult to be sure, having not seen him since the final battle. But in my opinion, it seems pretty real. Did you show Harry?"

"Not yet. I'm hesitant to tell him. You know how quickly he can get carried away, especially when it comes to the Malfoys."

"Indeed, they do tend to ruffle his feathers, but he has been friendly enough with Draco ever since he's found out about us. As for the Malfoys, I think Lucius might also deserve some credit here. Apparently, surprising as it may seem, he's been quite accepting of Draco and I."

"He has?" The note of disbelief in Ginny's voice was unabashedly apparent.

"Yep. Draco mentioned that his father implied that he knew Draco had a thing for me, and that he wasn't at all surprised when he was told we were together. Lucius even gave him the impression of being quite open to the whole thing." Hermione's smile was unsure. "Who would've thought?"

"I guess you're right. Will you be going to the ball too?"

The older witch bit her lip as she always did when nervous and finally said, "I think so. Leaving the past in the past, you know? It's for the best, I'm sure."

"Are you nervous at all about going back to the Manor?"

The Gryffindors eyes were dark with worry as she looked up at her friend. "You have no idea."

Ginny hesitated, but finally asked, "Have you and Draco ever talked about it...you know, Bellatrix and all?"

"No, not yet." Hermione replied conclusively, hoping her friend would let it go.

She didn't like shutting Ginny out like this, but it was a touchy subject. And something about the way Draco had reacted that weekend gave her a funny feeling about it; almost as if he was tuning the whole episode out and expecting her to do the same. It was an odd reaction that had taken Hermione aback, and she still didn't know what to make of it. It seemed very out of character for the Draco she knew and cared for.

Ginny stood back up and held out her hand to help her friend up too. "Well, that's going to be one hell of a conversation."

"It sure is." Hermione agreed.

Both witches left the office deep in thought, one of them rubbing her forearm subconsciously.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Review?**


End file.
